Apologize
by RunDiamondRun
Summary: Naruto sees what everyone thinks of him and is shocked, hurt and angry. He leaves Konoha, trying to show them he can be strong. He joins Akatsuki, knowing they can help with the destruction of Konoha. Heaps of pairings. Main NaruHina. Suggestive parts.
1. One Day Of All

Apologize

Chapter One - One Day of All

**A.N - Hello readers of this story, new and old! Just so you know, I HAVE re-written this part, and will do so with every other chapter. There will be no big changes, but I just want to fix up a few things, ok? And, so a few things can make more sense...because I realize I may have messed some stuff up.**

**I hope that you guys preferred the re-written version better than the old version. I usually will change my story after posting it, because there is usually a few things I don't like about it...and also, I took it into liberty to actually read all of the Naruto manga that was available last holidays (that took me about 3 days...)...so, I'm pretty up to date, but there are a few things I don't get, but nothing that's TOO serious.**

**No matter. I present to you, the re-written, edited, and hopefully better, Apologize!**

_Disclaimer - RunDiamondRun does not own Naruto._

--

"Ja ne Gaara!"

The blond yelled, waving to the now Kazekage.

"We hope to come back soon! It was nice talking to you! Let's do it again sometime!"

The black haired one yelled also, waving to his red haired friend.

"Farewell. That time was enjoyable. I do hope we can do it again soon."

It was the only response from him, but the blond grinned. It was more than last time, and that was an improvement.

The two shinobi started walking away from the Sand Village. Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee were those two shinobi. They had been told to go to see their friend, the Kazekage, Gaara. Ever since Sasuke had left, the 3 had become very good friends.

"It's been about a year since we last saw Gaara-kun, right Naruto-kun?"

Lee asked. It had been. The last time they had seen Gaara was around the time with the Akatsuki. Being able to go to Suna...was how to say it...a _reward_...But, it was also a request made by Gaara...

_Flashback_

_"What is it Baa-chan?!"_

_Naruto yelled loudly at the Hokage in front of him. He had been training beforehand, when Shizune had made her appearance to Naruto, requesting that he meet Tsunade in her office._

_"Stop your complaining. This is important."_

_"Yeah, and what I was doing before this was important too!!"_

_"Just shut up and listen, okay? Look. The Kazekage wishes your presence."_

_"Eh? Gaara? Why does he want me?"_

_"I don't know. He just requested you come to Sunagakure."_

_The blond began to worry slightly. He knew of someone in his village that needed to be under constant watch, and he was probably the biggest worrier of it._

_"Well...what about-"_

_"Leave him to me. Just go."_

_She said with a neutral tone to her voice. Naruto hesitated before giving her a response._

_"...Well...okay then! It might be good to catch up with Gaara! Haven't seen him in a while...but, I have one condition."_

_"What?"_

_"..Can Lee accompany me?"_

_Naruto had been beginning to get somewhat closer to Lee. With Sasuke's departure, Naruto sometimes needed some sort of comfort. Yeah, he did have Sakura, but, it was not usual for her to want to hang out with Naruto on her own free will. _

_So, he had needed to find another guy friend, to fill up the hole that Sasuke had left...well, only sometimes, but anyway. And well, Lee had been the one to fill that. So, they became good friends in no time._

_And it seemed after other incidents, Gaara and Lee were also starting to build a friendship too. And so, these 3 had become sort of like a trio - a group of people that each could turn to when times were down, and just needed a "guy-with-guy" chat. _

_"Are you really that scared going alone?"_

_"Of course not! It's just that, Lee's one of Gaara's friends too. Besides! Always good to have company."_

_"...Fine. I'll ask Shizune to look over it to see if it was pacifically mentioned for you to go alone, or if someone could accompany you."_

_"Thanks Baa-chan!!"_

_The blond grinned, thinking that this was a good opportunity to get the three to catch up._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah. It has...hey remember that time with that Seimei guy?"

"...Oh yeah! I remember that! He was from the Takumi Village, right?"

The two shinobi then talked about their adventures on their way back to Konoha. The reward, was because both shinobi had completed very big tasks on their 'to do' lists.

Naruto...after 5 years of work, suffering, and a sword in his back, had finally gotten Sasuke back. He didn't know if Sasuke still wanted to avenge...those years with Orochimaru seriously stuffed him up...nah, what was he saying. This was _Uchiha Sasuke, The Avenger _he was talking about.

Nothing anyone could ever say would ever get him to find inner peace. The only thing that would give him that was the destruction of this brother.

"...Hey Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"..Do you think that now maybe, you'll be able to become Hokage?"

It got him to stop and think slightly, but the cheery disposition that Naruto currently possessed prevented him from thinking for too long.

"Well, probably yeah. I mean, I've done a far bit, haven't I? And I've come pretty far from "Academy Naruto". And, I also trained under Ero-Sennin, yeah?"

"Yeah you're right...hey, you know? I've just realized. You all have trained under Sannin."

"Eh? Who?"

"You, Sakura-san, and Sasuke-kun. You were under Jiraiya-sama, Sakura under Hokage-sama, and Sasuke under Orochimaru."

"Yeah...but there's one thing I'm still wondering about."

"And what's that, Naruto-kun?"

Lee said, curiosity sticking to his tone.

"...Well...even though I think that the villagers have come to accept me a little more...sometimes I get the feeling they don't trust me completely..."

Lee's rather round eyes widened slightly at the statement, continuing to listen politely to Naruto. He knew what he was talking about - the demon fox inside of him. Lee had become trusted enough to learn this horrible secret of Naruto's.

"..I still feel that there's distance between me and them...I just still think that they hate me, you know?"

It was times like these Lee came in handy. Yes, Naruto would usually be the one with enough good health to spare, but sometimes, he did have those moments. They were rare, yes, but, they did happen from time to time.

"Hey you know what? I think they would be honored if you became Hokage."

"Eh?"

"I know what you're thinking. They might not let you become Hokage because of the Kitsune no Kyuubi, but think about it. You've used that power for things that have helped this village in so many ways. You've stopped the Shukaku..."

"Hey! I only used some of that chakra."

Naruto said, somewhat flushing at the praise. He seemed to of been one of the few who believed Naruto was the reason Gaara receded with his attack. Some still doubted it was Naruto who stopped him, but, it wasn't a subject which was brought up regularly.

"Never the less, you used it to protect Konoha. It's just what the Hokage would have done. Even if you have that type of power, which could burn Konoha to the ground, you use it to help others. The people of the village. I believe you would make a great Hokage, Naruto-kun."

"..Really?"

"Yes...besides. They made Gaara-kun Kazekage, didn't they?"

"..Yeah, you're right...thanks Lee. That really helped me."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

He gave Naruto his not-so-common thumbs up and teeth shine, Naruto returning it with a grin of his own.

--

"Ahhh! Let's go get some ramen! My treat!"

Both shinobi had re-entered Konoha, and it was around 8 o' clock. They had left sometime early that morning, around 4:00 AM, and even though the trip would have usually taken a few days, both boys didn't rest at all, and at one point, even made a contest of getting back to Konoha first.

It's not like it bothered Gaara to get up at 4 o' clock. He was an early riser. Come to think of it, he still barely slept anyway...

"...You're...treat...?"

It shocked Lee immensely, considering there was a time barely known for Naruto to give out free meals, especially meals of _Ramen._

"...Well...you pay for half of your meal."

Naruto grinned. Even though Lee didn't know it, he had helped him in many ways. Given him a real confidence boost. And that made him happy...and this happiness was enough to treat him to ramen. He and his friend walked to Ichiraku.

"Hi Naruto. What will it be?"

"Miso Ramen. Just one please."

"Just one?...Alright then. What about you?"

"I'll have...Miso Ramen too."

"Alright then. Two Miso Ramen."

He went back to cook the meals.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why only one? I mean, it isn't like you..."

"Oh...it's just I don't feel all that hungry today. Don't know why but...that's just how I feel I guess."

Lee nodded, but with uncertainty. Naruto then grinned. That trademark grin. But, there was something which had been bothering Naruto for a while. He didn't know what. But, there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach...

"...Maybe it was that stuff Temari gave us! It had this odor which smelled suspicious..."

Teuchi came back with the ramen.

"Here you go boys!"

"Thanks Teuchi-san!"

Naruto and Lee grabbed their chopsticks, and started eating. Naruto's pace today was slow, and flowing. Not like the usual 'Eat First, Ask Questions Later' type of thing. Lee had been studying his friend's eating style of the past few years, in hoping discover how one person could eat like he had. The way he was eating tonight, was very peculiar.

"Hey Lee! Remember when I first introduced you guys to this stuff?"

Lee nodded, smiling, looking away from Naruto, remembering clearly what had happened...

_Flashback_

_"Ramen? What is that?"_

_Sabaku no Gaara was walking on the left to Naruto, Lee on the right. The Sand Shinobi had been sent to Konoha with Temari and Kankurou, Shikarmaru requesting Temari. Temari was told not to go along, so Kankurou and Gaara offered to come._

_"Ramen?! Don't tell me you don't know! Only the best food on the planet!! And, i'm going to treat you to some! You better remember this moment, because I've never treated ANYONE...at least, not on a free will anyways."_

_Naruto walked to the Ramen Bar, pushing back the cloth. He motioned for his two comrades to sit next to him on the stools._

_"I hope you're feeling special. Not even Iruka-sensei has had the joy to be given free ramen."_

_A man came out, asking what the boys would like. Lee asked for a menu and Gaara did the same. _

_"This will be my first bowl of Ramen...I will enjoy the moment!!"_

_Lee's eyes burned with flame, as Gaara questioned as to why he was here in the first place. But he figured that these two people were the closet things to friends he had ever had, and he had learned that friends did these sorts of things. _

_"..I'll have plain Ramen."_

_Gaara said, not really finding anything else that sparked his interest._

_"As always, I'll have Miso ramen! 5 bowls please!"_

_"Ooh! How about you and I have a ramen eating contest?? It will make the day more memorable!"_

_Lee shouted. This definitely sparked Naruto's interest, and agreed instantly._

_"That sounds great! But, what does the winner get??"_

_"How about...well, the winner doesn't have to pay for ANY meals?"_

_Naruto had this won and he knew it._

_"SIGN ME UP!! Teuchi, get those bowls a commin'!"_

_"..I'm not going to partake."_

_Gaara said quietly, watching his new found friends, eat bowl after bowl after bowl after bowl. He felt a sweatdrop form, questioning as to how one single person could eat so much ramen. He ate all of his ramen, finishing after Naruto had eaten 35 bowls, Lee on his 23rd._

_"Ooooohhhh...oooOOOOOOHHHHH...how...how can you...eat this...much..."_

_Lee was leaning back and forth in his chair, clutching his stomach. He regretted ever agreeing to that. He didn't know that Naruto could eat like __**that**__. He felt bad in his stomach, and in his wallet._

_"It's been my diet for all my life..."_

_"Don't...joke...arOUND..."_

_"...No seriously. I live off the stuff."_

_Lee and Gaara's eyes widen, as Lee fell down from the stool. He ran to the nearest trash can, and dumped all of the ramen he had eaten. He had to remain in hospital for the next two days..._

_End Flashback_

"It was a day I'll never forget."

"Yeah. Heh. I didn't know eating ramen could land you in the hospital."

Both of them finished their ramen. Naruto left the money on the counter, walking out of the bar. Lee looked up at the sky.

"Wow. It got cloudy pretty quickly. Probably going to start storming tonight."

Naruto looked up at the sky at his friend's comment.

"Hey yeah. You're right."

There was a little silence after that, until Naruto spoke again.

"...Hey Lee, what do you wanna do now?"

Naruto spoke casually. He wondered if it was anything that good...his days usually didn't go this well...there was always something there to stuff them up. But today...today seemed to go strangely well...there wasn't even any ninja's on the way back from Konoha...and that was a fairly long time.

Lee shrugged. He too, didn't know what to do.

**"I say, you both go and re-decorate your wardrobes, kit."**

Naruto growled. He didn't know how the Kyuubi did it, but over the past month, he had developed a communication path with the demon. Naruto didn't like the Kyuubi interrupting his thoughts. He hadn't told anyone about it though...of course, who would want to tell?

"Re-decorate your wardrobes nenenenenene..."

Naruto said to no-one in particular, in a mocking tone. Despite the orange colour, it seemed as though the Kyuubi did not like Naruto's choice of dressing. And if there was one thing that horrified him, it was that someone with talented Taijutsu skills decided to copy someone with such bad taste.

**"How you walk around in that sanely kit, I don't know. At least you changed the style a bit."**

Naruto had come to learn a little more about the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi, at first, yeah, he was a bit of a critic, and at times, yeah he did go over the edge...but, he seemed to be lightning up. It didn't exactly bother Naruto all that much, nor did he take much notice to it. But, maybe it was all those years cooped up within a cage that forces you to live with whatever situation you're in, eh?

"...Hey, do you want to go check out that new restaurant that just opened?"

Lee suggested, thinking of something they could do.

Naruto thought about it for a second, and agreed that this was a good thing to do. He nodded in response to Lee.

"Yeah sure. Let's go."

They made their way across town, over to where the restaurant was situated. It was located in a fairly nice spot, and you got a pretty good view of a park on one side of the building, and another good view of the Hokage Mountain on the other.

They entered the restaurant, a little jingle of the bell that hung near the door, signaling they entered. When they came in, the place was half filled with people. Both Naruto and Lee took a few steps forward, trying to find a nice table to sit at.

"Oi! Naruto! Lee! Over here!"

Both men turned their heads to the sound of Kiba's voice. At the table, alongside Kiba, was Chouji, Shino, Neji and Shikamaru. He waved back to them, as both of them sat down, and then started to chat to one another about things going on in their lives.

Shino, as it turned out, was engaged to someone from another bug clan, which was in the Rock Village. This was an up, since they weren't on good terms with Konoha, but this marriage would bring them further away from affiliation. He also told Shikamaru how his sister had a thing for him.

Kiba, as it appeared, had nothing that important going on with his life at the moment.

Neji had told everybody of how he had recently became ANBU, Lee bringing up the subject. Everyone congratulated him, though it was not surprising that he'd reached that level. He was bound to someday.

Lee was also entering a Taijutsu Tournament in the far outskirts of the Fire Country, which was being held in a small village named Matsumori. Lee also revealed his plan on getting Sakura to realize that he was the one meant for her.

Shikamaru had said of how his mind was more interested in 'that ghastly sand woman', but, like a usual response from Shikamaru, all he said was, "Like i'm gonna admit it. It's too much work".

Chouji announced of how he'd moved on from Ino (which wasn't the complete truth), and his newly found girlfriend. That really had taken everyone by surprise. It shocked everyone more, of when he showed a picture of her. She was gorgeous! And she looked around half his size too!

"Heh. At least if Chouji can get a girlfriend, I know there'll be one out there for me."

When eventually they boys were done with their conversation, they all dispersed, leaving each other for the night, heading on home. Eventually, Naruto made it back to his apartment, and instantly flopped on his bed. He'd been wiped out from all the running he'd done today, so sleep sounded good at the moment. Which is what he did.

**"...I guess it's time for this, yes?"**

Murmured the demon from his chambers as his host fell into sleep.

--

**A.N - ...Yeah...I hope that it was better than the 'other' first chapter...review with what you thought about the re-written chapters with your review on chapter 17, okay? That is, if you review. You don't have to.**


	2. Uzumaki Naruto's Realization

Apologize

Chapter Two - Uzumaki Naruto's Realization

**A.N - NARUSAKU BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER, WARNING, NARUSAKU BASHING!!**

**Please people, be aware of that. I'm not a particular fan of this pairing, but I don't exactly hate it. I don't like SasuSaku either, but I don't like NaruSaku. So there. Don't flame me about NaruSaku bashing. This is a NaruHina story,**

**Random input - THERE WAS A THREE-FOR-TWO SALE AT THE PLACE WHERE THEY SELL MANGA, AND I HAD GIVEN MY MONEY TO MY LITTLE SISTER TO BUY A GOD DAMN MEMORY CARD. I could have had more Naruto...and I wanted to buy this book of another series...oh well. At least I got one book of Naruto Shippuden...GOD DAMN AUSTRALIA. UPDATE IN NARUTO ALREADY. **

**Little rant done. Please, read on.**

...

_RunDiamondRun Does Not Own Naruto..._

Naruto was walking, in a place he did not know. It contained a network of tunnels, seeming to go on endlessly.

This place was rather dark, and it had a cold chill in the air. Of course, unlit tunnels were expected too. Naruto did not mind the cold, as he had been leaving without a heater in most of his life. Though, the one thing that bothered him the most would be the eerie feel too it...

He came across a door. This door had a label on it, where as nothing was printed onto the label itself. This was a dream, so Naruto thought that it would not matter. Since there seemed to be nothing else around, he opened the door. It was not often Naruto had dreams, so he thought not to waste this one.

Naruto had closed the door after him, looking around the room. It was even colder inside this room than in the hall. Naruto looked around. There was a mist type fog hanging in the air. Naruto didn't get it. Why was he there?

Then, it was Naruto saw Sakura in front of his eyes. She was sitting in a chair, looking like she was facing someone who was suppose to be in a bed, but no bed was there.

"Naruto..."

She began saying.

"...I've known him for a while now. Three quarters of my life perhaps...I guess I started to actually get to know him 5 years ago..."

It intrigued Naruto at what she was going to say. He thought that since this was _his _dream, Sakura would say something nice. How she had forgotten Sasuke, and just moved on.

"...but why should I bother with him anymore."

"Eh?"

Naruto blinked in confusion, wondering as to what Sakura could of meant.

"He's a strong shinobi; I'll give him that...but really. He's still his same old annoying self, and I can't stand it."

"S-sakura...chan?"

The blonde spoke, his words showing complete disbelief.

"He's annoying! He really makes me angry. And not just sometimes, all the time. He treats life like a joke. Just when you think he'll do something smart, he goes ahead and completely proves that there's nothing up there in head of his.

He knows of my feelings for Sasuke-kun...and yet he continuously decides to push the boundaries. Does he not realize that I will never accept him? I will never love him on the level he loves him. _Never._"

And Naruto knew that. He could openly admit to it. He knew that Sakura would probably never love him the way he loved her. But nothing hurt in trying, right (except maybe his skull and pride after continuous bashing)? But, having it reminded to you felt like it being told to you for the first time. He knew it was there, but he hoped that no-one would ever point it out.

"The dumb blond that he is...I would never date someone like him. Never seriously. I would only do so to get what I want. Like the time I said I would date him so I could talk to him about Sasuke-kun."

Naruto stared in disbelief. Why would Sakura be saying something like this which was...so hurtful? Wasn't she suppose to be saying words of praise?

"But still...the fool did nothing. Nothing at all. He let him leave the village. He _**let **__him leave..._he did it so he could watch me suffer, thinking I would crawl into his arms for comfort."

"Sakura-chan, stop! Don't say anything else!"

Of course this was painful for Naruto. It was kind of like a harsh reality that seemed to be settling in on him. A slap on the face. He did know that, on some sort of scale, these things were true...but, they weren't entirely, no. But only...somewhat...

"You could say he's come a long way...but when you truly think about it, he's barely even taken a step. He's still the annoying, reckless 12 year old I knew, and can only think of waiting to fill his stomach with that ghastly ramen. He should quiet down, and take things seriously. He probably wouldn't even care if he died right on the spot."

Naruto stared, tears beginning to form slightly out of the blue eyes of which he possessed. Why was Sakura saying such things? This was strange. This was his dream. _His _dream. Should he not be dreaming of where Sakura says something of how he had changed? How he had now...how he had...how he...how...

"...And sometimes..."

Naruto couldn't say anything...

"I wish he would just die on the spot..."

With that, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He ran towards Sakura, yelling words of nothingness. He ran right up to her, demanding why she said that. All thought of this only being a dream was vanished. As he charged, when he reached Sakura, he ran right through her, as if she were a ghost. His eyes were wide, shocked.

"He never helped...with anything...he only made things worse...he should have stopped Sasuke-kun...but he never did...he doesn't care about anyone else but himself!"

Naruto could feel his tears welling up, as he sank to his knees. He stared to the floor, which was complete mist. Then, when he looked up, Sakura no longer sat there, but instead now Kakashi.

"He...Naruto...the annoying little blond was what I first thought of him...and I had such high hopes for him...I thought he really would change..."

"No...no, no Kakashi-sensei! Don't say anything!"

His pleas fell onto unhearing ears, as Kakashi continued to speak.

He sat through with what seemed to be an eternity of his friends degrading him. He strangely enough didn't get words out of Lee and Gaara, but it was what Iruka had said which had really killed him inside...he had seen Iruka as a fatherly figure, one whom he thought...

"In a way...it is Naruto's fault...I got an uneasy feeling when I saw him playing up...I began thinking that he might end up causing something worse..."

No-one who appeared gave him any words of comfort. He had tried running at a point, but his attempts were futile. The mist gave no sense of direction. And then, when he seemed to of gotten far away from whoever sat there in the chair, they just appeared in front of them, continuing with whatever words they were saying.

Few other words of liking had been said, some from Temari and Kankurou, saying on how they thanked Naruto for showing Gaara friendship. That was all they had said, also including how he was...how everyone had said...annoying. Everyone. Everyone who appeared said he was annoying.

It was his personality, and Naruto thought that they had accepted that. It didn't seem like they did when they spoke. The only people who didn't appear to whom he considered friends, were Gaara and Lee, Konohamaru's team, and strangely enough, Hinata. But, Naruto barely noticed it, only wishing to escape the false reality.

When Sasuke had appeared, Naruto did not infact, suspect him to give very many good words, but what he said was a little more hurt and pain he needed. It had reminded him...it again reminded him...

"He has a dream...I have a dream...and he came and stole my dream...he (meaning Orochimaru) had given to me what was necessary to accomplish that...wouldn't Naruto do what was ever possible for him to achieve his dream...? Of course, the idiot never takes a look back to see what's really important!"

When the last person had spoken, they had disappeared into the mist. Naruto couldn't speak. He was on his knees, hunched over, his arms down in front of him. He couldn't help but cry. One with any common sense would. Unless of course, you were cold, heartless, and made of anything artificial.

**"...Kit...you okay?"**

Naruto looked up, to only now find out that the mist had receded, showing Naruto he was in the Kyuubi's confinement room. He did not care that at this moment, the Kyuubi wasn't tormenting him, and criticizing him that he was crying. It was strange, but he didn't care. He needed comfort, even if it did come like this.

"What...was that?"

Naruto rasped out, the words hard to pronounce, as he still continued to cry..

**"Sorry I had to show that to you..."**

"Eh...what..."

Rage began to fill Naruto. Rage, anger, hurt, confuzusment...

"_**WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT?! WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT!! WHY?!**_"

Naruto yelled out, demanding an answer. He had no desire to of just been shown what had happened. It was also in his nature to shout and demand, rather that wait for an answer.

**"...It had to be done."**

He spoke with a neutral tone, if ever the demon could change tones. The tone seemed to be somewhat unconvincing, but, proved deceiving to Naruto.

"**WHY!! WHY DID IT **_**HAVE **_**TO BE DONE!! I HAD NO DESIRE, OR NEED TO SEE THAT!! ARE YOU TRYING TO **_**MAKE**_** ME FEEL PAIN?!**"

**"Look Naruto. Your friends aren't really your friends. They all **_**hate **_**you. Haven't you come to realize that? I showed you what they really thought about you...they never did care for you, or what you did..."**

"But...but I didn't want to know...I didn't care! I...I was fine..!"

**"...Wouldn't you rather know the truth?"**

"..N-no! This...this is only a dream! Nothing which happens in dreams are real! None of it's real! Sakura..Sakura-chan doesn't think that way.."

**"It's what they think!"**

"NOO!!"

Naruto shot up, panting, sweat rolling down the sides of his face, and along his brow. He looked around, and saw he was now in his small bedroom. His face showed slight terror, but he relaxed. It had all been a dream...a harmless dream...

It was then a shuriken shot past his ear. He looked up, and saw a man standing next to his bed. Naruto jumped back, shocked.

"What the Kitsune no Kyuubi has told you, is truth, Uzumaki Naruto. You must believe what he has shown you."

"What? Who are you?! Where did you come from?!"

The sudden appearance of a stranger startled Naruto immensely, causing him to hit the backboard slightly. He wore a hooded cloak, which made his face appear only but black, hiding in the shadows. Sometimes, the lightning in the foretold storm would flash, leaving Naruto with a quick look at what the person might look like.

"That is of no importance Naruto-kun. What the Kyuubi has shown you just now is the thoughts of people around you whom you consider friends. The ones close to you. Their feelings, of how they feel about you, all of what was said was exactly that."

The man stared at Naruto, his black eyes staring unemotionally. But then, something hit Naruto. How did he find out? This was a dream, was it not? How would he know?

"...How...how do you know this? This was...my dream...a _dream_...you can't see dreams..."

The man only remained silent, nothing coming from his mouth. Both were there, words not being exchanged between the too. The newcomer was evaluating his sentence, thinking of how he could word it properly without giving out any real information.

"...Well...that is of no importance right now either, Naruto-kun. All you needed to be assured of, is the fact that those were the true feelings of those around you."

Naruto was slowly getting over the denial phase, and starting to more accept it...but still...he still wanted none of it to be true...he wanted none of it...

"But...Sakura-chan...Sasuke...Kakashi-sensei..."

"They bought shame upon themselves. Naruto-kun, do not think that all this was an illusion. A simple dream. This was their true feelings. Do _not _let this pass you by Naruto-kun. Do _**not **_forget. Stop bothering yourself with people like these...these people have done nothing but hate you..."

Naruto could tell that the other man was going to continue talking, so he stayed quiet.

"They've done nothing but hate you...always hate you, Naruto-kun...so...so why should you be bothered with them? Why do you stay? You said it yourself...you had a feeling they didn't trust you completely, right?"

Naruto, ignoring the fact that the last words spoken sounded kind of stalker-ish, was now not caring at who this person was. He now felt those tears build up in his eyes again, only to be released shortly after. They were infact, not tears of sadness, but more of anger, and frustration. He closed his eyes, letting out a little irritated sigh.

"Remember. Uzumaki Naruto. This was not a simple dream..."

As he said that, Naruto looked up, expecting him to still be there..

But the man had already disappeared. He stared into the nothingness of his small room. Maybe...maybe he had gone loopy in the head. His tears began streaming down. If it was. If it wasn't. He was still upset. Upset, angry and frustrated. He turned around, and there he saw the shuriken in his wall. His eyes became a blue hollow, as he reached out to touch it. He felt cold metal which was a shuriken.

"...So...so maybe this wasn't a simple dream...eh?"

**A.N - ...Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking. Mystery man, hooded cloak, stormy night, cliché, huh? But, I promise that the crappiness of that will be made up for!**

**And, just for your liking, I spell-check this with U.S English, even though I'm Australian, because I think more American people read this...I don't know.**


	3. The Day After Yesterday

Apologize

**A.N - At the bottom of today's chapter, there is another A.N which answers some of your questions you left in the reviews. Thanks!**

RunDiamondRun Does Not Own Naruto...and RunDiamondRun is not making any money off of this. This story is for pure entertainment only for those who enjoy it.

---------------------------------

Naruto stared down at his backpack. It had not taken him long, but whatever Naruto wanted to take was in that bag. Due to his earlier cleaning, he had not needed to clean his apartment before his departure. He had only in that bag, 2 changes of clothes, some water, some food, and other little things he though might be needed along hs journey.

He was looking around for anything he might of missed. He looked into his bedside shelf, wondering if there was anything important. He had a few of his black tops left, and chucked two of them in. He put in 2 of his boxers aswell. It was underneath that, he had found a picture. He lifted it out of the drawer, wiping small bits of lint or dust which had fallen onto the glass.

He stared at the picture, with unemotional eyes. It was a picture of him, Lee and Gaara. Naruto had forced them to dress up as pimps that day, and happened to have his camera with him. Naruto was wearing orange clothes, while Lee stuck with his traditional green. Gaara was wearing purple, and Naruto had his finger sticking up. Gaara looked a little bored, and yet embarresed at the same time. Lee had that smile, or what he called, 'Grin of shining youth' on his face.

Naruto put the picture frame, containing the picture into his bag. It was then he saw another picture. He decided that seeing what this was now, and not left to wonder was probably the better thing to do now. He had a hunch on what this photo might of been of, and once he had seen it, he had been proved correct.

The picture was of him, Sakura, Sasuke, and his ex-sensei. He looked at his expression. Maybe if he had acted a little more...'serious' as he remembered Sakura saying, it would be Sasuke with that look on his face. This picture was of absolute no value to him anymore, so he put it back into the drawer. He picked up his backpack, and walked out his bedroom door, shutting it.

He walked through the tiny hall of his apartment, making sure to look at everything, as this was the last time he would. There was nothing much to look at though, since he himself had never been a big fan of decorating. He reached the front door. He put his hand to the knob, looking around. He would never have this to come home to...and he was glad. He didn't want to live in lies. He stepped out into the cool night air. The cool had rather comforted Naruto, and he was not a big fan of hot weather.

Without hesistation, he closed the door, locking it with his key, attactched to the Pakkun keychain ornoment he had. He had recently put a 'Welcome Mat' outside his front door, so he put the key on it. With that, he jumped away. He jumped onto the roofs of Konoha silently. It was about 2:30 AM now, and he didn't want anyone to wake.

He had arrived at the Konoha Gates, the night guards turned around, probably reading some porno magazine. Naruto quietly walked past the guards unoticed.

"How stupid..."

He thought. This sudden realization had brought a dawning on Naruto. He walked out of Konoha. A few memories of his whole life flashed in his mind...

He had reached a certain distance away from the gates. He thought to turn his head to look at it one last time. It was time to say his closing words...

"Konoha. You've provided me with what you call a shelter, and say I should be thankful...you provide me with food, water, a place I could call my home. That was said to be good enough. In truth, you provided me with lies. You provided me with nothing, but pain and cruelty. What I thought was beautiful is now a place of corruption. I swear on Lord Kami, I will repay your actions. The words of the Yondaime Hokage have been in vain, and now his actions will be aswell. You call me a demon...something of which deserves nothing...and since you've been thinking what has since now been a lie...I will make it truth. Konohagakure...you shall go down in numbers...you shall go down in terror...anything you hold and call precious to you will go down in flames that this village will be set upon. This is a promise, Konoha. I will make what you thought of me reality, as will everything else. My dream of becoming the very thing which protects this village is gone. I will do anything I can to accomplish my set dream, knowning that I will not be treated as fair as Uchiha Sasuke was..."

Naruto finished with his words, turned his head, walking away...

The Next Day In Konoha

Hinata woke up, rubbing her eyes. Today, the only matter of importance to her, was getting a Ramen recipe of to Naruto's house. She had found it, and Naruto had somehow got ahold of the information. She promised to bring it over for him today, and she never broke a promise to Naruto.

She got changed, and ran past the training area. She quietly ran out of the Hyuuga compound, and found Neji, Lee, and TenTen standing there.

"O-oh! Hello. Lee-san, TenTen-san, Neji nii-san."

"Hello Hinata! What are you doing today?"

"U-um...I have to deliver something to Naruto-kun.."

"Oh! Well, you do that Hinata!"

"Quiet down Lee."

Hinata turned around, and walked off. She tried to remember where Naruto's apartment was. She walked past the stores intown, one of them being Ichiraku. She thought maybe he might be there, but he wasn't.

She remembered where he lived, and she eventually reached his apartment. She rather liked this spot. She knocked on the green door, expecting Naruto to be half-sleep, or calling out 'Go away!'. She had trained herself to try not to faint as much, and it was working...somewhat.

It had been a minute, so Hinata knocked again, a little louder. There was still no Naruto.

"Maybe he had to go on an early mission..."

Hinata thought. Sometimes he had to go on missions he barely told anyone about. Besides, he wouldn't tell Hinata. But she knew that he liked Ramen so much, so, even though he wasn't there, she was going to leave it in his apartment.

She bent down to put it under the door, but as she did, she saw a key. She blinked, before she picked it up.

"Why would Naruto-kun leave a key on the mat?...Maybe someone else did...?"

Hinata thought. She hesistantly put the key in the lock, and turned the key. A little click sound was heard.

"That's...rather odd..."

She slowly opened the door, peeping inside.

"Naruto-kun?"

She listened to see if maybe he was in the shower, but then that still didn't explain why there was a key out the front. She opened the door fully, taking a step inside. She had never been to Naruto's apartment before, and it smelt like ramen.

She looked around the place, and it was clean. Everything seemed untouched. Nothing was turned on. She expected something to be on.

"Naruto-kun?"

She called louder. She couldn't hear the shower on. She placed the ramen recipe on the counter, as she went to take a look around. It wasn't usual for her to snoop, but she felt somewhat worried. She did a quick search throughout the apartment, not going through any of the personal belongings, just taking a quick look. She didn't see him anywhere, so that meant that he had left.

She thought that maybe someone was suppose to come around to clean today, but that was quickly erased when she remembered the apartment was so clean. She probably guessed that he was on a mission...but since Sasuke was back, wouldn't Naruto want to stay here for a while so he wouldn't leave?

Hinata went over to the Hokage Tower, where they assigned missions. When she got there, she saw Iruka there. Of course, he was there most of the time.

"Oh. Hinata. Are you, here for a mission?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Um, I was just wondering...had Naruto-kun been assigned any missions lately?"

Iruka shook his head.

"Um, no..why?"

Hinata stared shocked for a sec, but shook her head.

"No reason..."

Hinata bowed, and quickly left. She couldn't understand what was going on. Naruto wasn't anywhere it seemed. Not Ichiraku..not home...not missions...where could he be?

As she was wondering, she ran into Lee, Neji and TenTen once again. Hinata took a guess that maybe Lee knew, as apperently, he and him had just finished a mission yesterday.

"Lee-san!"

Lee turned around.

"Oh! Hinata! What brings you here?"

Hinata walked up to Lee.

"Um, do you know where Naruto-kun is?"

He stared, a little dumbefounded.

"Umm...no I don't! He should be at Ichiraku right now."

"He wasn't there...i'm starting to get a little worried."

Lee thought for a second.

"Was he at his home?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I was suppose to g-give him a Ramen recipe this morning, but he wasn't there."

"Hey Lee! Hurry up!"

TenTen called, waiting with Neji.

"Hold on!...Well, maybe he got a mission?"

Hinata shook her head again.

"I just went to check..."

Lee started wondering also where his friend was. It wasn't like Naruto to go off and not tell anyone. And..this was a ramen recipe.

"...This is rather odd...last night he wasn't really feeling himself too..."

"H-his key was on the welcome mat outside his door.."

Hinata said, smally. Lee gasped lightly. He was now starting to get a little worried about his friend.

"Um, guys? You're gonna have to go alone today."

Lee was intended on finding out what happened to Naruto.

"What? You serious?"

"I need to do something."

"...-Sigh- Fine. But tomorrow you have to come train. You just got time off..."

TenTen said, walking off.

"Let's go Hinata. You and me are gonna go searching for him...you know, he's probably just in some secret forest or something...but yet that still doesn't explain why he left his key..."

Hinata nodded, worridly. They ran around town, looking for someone who might know the whereabouts of their friend. They had bumped into many people who might have some clue to where Naruto was. None of them knew. It was now they were on a forest path.

"Naruto-kun said that he used to train here."

Lee said. It was then they saw Shikamaru sitting..well, napping by a bush. Maybe he had an idea where Naruto was. Lee and Hinata quietly walked up to the man.

"Um, excuse me?"

Lee shook Shikamaru, until he woke up.

"Man...I thought I could get away from missions, and Ino and Chouji today...but no...-sigh- What is it?"

"Sorry for bothering you, Shikamaru-san, but, do you know where Naruto-kun is? Hinata and I can't find him, and we need too."

Shikamaru sat up.

"Nah, sorry...haven't seen him since last night."

Lee nodded and bowed, thanking him. They weren't going to get anything else out of him, so why bother.

Lee and Hinata walked back down. Then, a thought came to Hinata.

"Lee-san...maybe I can use my Byakugan to search for Naruto-kun."

Lee looked to Hinata, smiling.

"Great idea Hinata!"

Hinata did the handsigns.

"Byakugan!"

She scanned the surrounding area, and any other area she could. Herself and Lee spent the next 3 hours looking around Konoha for Naruto. It was diffucult, because Konoha was so large, and there was many places to look. Lee and Hinata had split up, hoping to covering more area. They agreed to meet back at Ichiraku.

With Naruto

Naruto walked down the path, in no direction in particular. He needed to figure out what he was going to do to achieve what he wanted.

_"Even if you have that type of power, which could burn Konoha to the ground, you use it to help others."_

Naruto had been thinking about scrapping the idea, but he couldn't turn back now. He didn't know what Tsunade and Jiraiya thought about him, but right now, that was pushed to the back of his mind. He didn't want to know what anyone else thought of him. He was a little scared of what they might say.

"Kyuubi?"

Naruto thought.

**"Yeah kit?"**

"That man that appeared last night...who was he?"

**"...Can't tell you kit."**

"Why not?"

Naruto hadn't thought it with rage. He wanted to prove people right, and prove them wrong at the same time. He wanted to show that he could keep a cool head...and not act recklessly...and he also wanted to show them that he could be a demon if he wanted too.

**"...I can't tell you right now."**

"...Well, if you can't tell me that, can you tell me why I was shown those visions?"

**"Kit...what happened to the usual 'Tell me!' rage?"**

"That was left in Konoha...now you're gonna have to tell me something."

The Kyuubi thought that it was only fair. It was partly his fault that this was happening.

**"Very well...you were shown those visions..simply because they were."**

"They were?"

**"They were. It was how they felt. It was also since 'he' asked me too."**

"It would make more sense if you told me who 'he' is."

**"I will kit...but not now."**

"...Damned fox."

Back In Konoha

Lee and Hinata had reach Ichiraku again, and nothing had came up. They both ordered a small bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Where's Naruto? He didn't come over this morning..."

Teuchi had grown fond of the blonde boy. Him coming to his bar seemed a little bit like a tradition.

Lee and Hinata both shrugged.

"Anything?"

Lee asked, Hinata shaking her head sadly.

"I couldn't find any traces of Naruto-kun...not one..."

Lee was stumped. Where could he be? Hinata had clearly said that he had no missions. Besides. He just got back from one...well, it couldn't be classified as a 'mission', but still. Teuchi came back with the ramen. Lee and Hinata weren't very hungry, but they forced themselves to eat. Then, it hit Hinata.

"L-lee-san.."

"Mm?"

"I-I know this may sound a little..strange, but...what if Naruto-kun left Konoha?"

Lee stared to Hinata. As strange as it sounded, Hinata could most probably be right.

"Hinata...I think you're right."

"E-eh?"

Hinata stared at Lee. Lee looked away from Hinata, back to his bowl.

"I don't know why yet Hinata...but.."

He looked back to Hinata.

"That's probably exactly what's happened. And you and me are going to find out why."

He grabbed Hinata's hand, and whisked her away to Naruto's apartment. Lee hoped to maybe find something that led to the discovery of why he had left Konoha.

"Hinata, the key please?"

Lee still had ahold of Hinata's hand, as she reached into her pocket, and gave the key to him. He quickly opened the apartment, and ran into it.

"Hinata, you look in that room, i'll look in here."

Hinata nodded. Hinata ran to the room where Lee had pointed. It was the bathroom. Lee was searching through the longue room. Hinata searched through the tiny bathroom, not finding anything that was of any importance.

Lee began searching through the kitchen, as Hinata entered the bedroom. She felt a little scared searching through here, as it was Naruto's bedroom. Lee only did a quick scan, as he went over to Hinata.

"Let's start."

Hinata nodded smally, going into the room with Lee. Lee looked into a drawer. To his shock, there was barely anything in it. Hinata then looked into the bedside table. The top layer were his boxers, which caused Hinata to blush a far bit. She slowly moved them out of the way, finding a photo of himself, Sasuke, Sakura and his sensei. She put the photo frame onto his table.

Then, her gazed drifted to something shiny over near the edge of the room. She walked over to it. It was turquiose in colour, and judging by the way it was angled at, it was thrown without care.

"Lee-san."

He turned around, and saw the necklace. Naruto had told him that that was the First's necklace, and never went without it. Lee walked over, and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment before speaking.

"This is real serious now. I do believe that Naruto-kun has left Konoha."

Hinata gasped, but nodded.

"Why do you think he left..Lee-san?"

"...I know that Naruto-kun hasn't been treated very fairly over the years...and right now, Sasuke is showing hard cold feelings to him. I know that might get him down, but I don't see why he would...-sigh- Sakura also is treating him with a rather distant feel lately."

Hinata gazed down sadly. Her watching Naruto had led her to watching his team also. At least when they were in a group. She didn't really like Sakura, and hadn't now. She had treated Naruto poorly, and yet he still stayed nice to her. It's exactly that what got to Hinata. She was nice sometimes, yes, that was true. She had been nice to Naruto a few times. But her short-tempered nature was what infact, annoyed Hinata the most about her.

She was in fact the reason why Hinata had grown her hair out. She thought maybe if it was longer, it might impress Naruto more, seeing he started liking Sakura the longer her hair got. And even though Sakura's still remains short, she thought that maybe if she did grow her hair out, she might have more of a chance.

Sasuke didn't really seem that nice either, so she had tried to completely avoid him. And it worked. She didn't want to get into his business anyway. When it came to stealth, she was the master. As for the sensei, he didn't seem that fond of Naruto all that much, and it seemed as though his team didn't have the sort of connection her one did. But every team was different.

"..I know it would have to be more than that to send him off...but...I do get a feeling that they were the cause of it..."

And Hinata believe that theory entirely.

Outside The Apartment

Hinata and Lee thought to tell the Hokage about this, since she might know what to do. Lee had brought the necklace with him, going to return it to her. It was then on their way, they saw Sakura with Ino.

Hinata didn't know what it was, but she felt something inside of her. It was a new feeling. Emotion perhaps. Then, she remembered what the feeling was. It was anger. She was feeling anger inside of her now. That pink bubblegum bubblehead had caused Naruto to leave the village. She could feel the calmer part of her saying to just walk by, and let things go, and that it was too early to make accusations.

Hell.

Not today.

"A-anno..S-sakura?"

Sakura and Ino barely heard her, but turned to Hinata, smiling. It was that smile that caused her anger to be fueled.

"Hey Hinata! What'cha up too?"

Ino greeted happily.

"Um...Sakura? I was...just wondering something..."

"Really? What was it?...Oh. Hey Lee."

Lee nodded. He, like his friend, had been loving the girl for a while now. He and him had at one time made a bet to see who would be able to hug Sakura first, and, in obvious, Lee had won, but this finding was causing him to may have second thoughts. Things were not always as they seemed, he reminded himself.

"W-well...N-Naruto-kun is...he's-"

"Hinata, don't worry. Let's just get going."

Ino found it somewhat unusual Lee and Hinata were hanging out.

"Hey, why are you guys hanging out?"

"No special reason Ino."

Lee wasn't planning on telling them yet.

"Look, if you're worried about Naruto, i'm sure he's just at the ramen bar or something. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?! Nothing to worry about?!?! You're partially the reason he's gone!"

Hinata wanted to yell that, but instead she didn't. Instead, she yelled it in her head. She shook her head.

"'nyways, i'm sure wherever he is, he's fine, okay? And he's always gonna be around whenever you need him."

"Sure. When you need him. After that, he's useless huh?"

Hinata's thoughts were desperately trying to find a way out.

"He could be chowing down on ramen, not a care in the world. He doesn't take life seriously enough sometimes to have a care I guess."

With that final comment, Hinata let her thoughts out. She slapped her. She full on bitch-slapped her. Shocked. The expression of the people who had witnessed it. Ino, Lee, and a few other spectators.

"B-be quiet! You're s-so annoying! N-Naruto-kun is not alright! He's not fine! And don't s-say that! Naruto-k-kun does have cares! He...he can take life seriously when he w-wants to and when he needs to! Don't say that!"

A few people had started to stare at Hinata's outburst. If Hinata wanted, she could rant about many many more things, and could do it forever, but right now, this was the only thing on her mind.

"Hinata...what the hell has gotten into you?"

It was around that time, when her dear nii-san, his teamate and sensei arrived at one side of the street. The trio -1 were heading out on their, only but C-ranked mission, due to their being a lack of others to do it. It was delivering a semi-important package to a town a few miles from Konoha.

Hinata couldn't believe that she was still stuttering in her outburst, but she just couldn't help that fact she was new to this.

"You couldn't be more a-annoying! You just shut your mouth a-about Naruto-kun! Y-you...you don't deserve to talk about him! He's gone because of you!"

Hinata went to punch her, but Sakura blocked it, a little startled. Everyone in the streets was now staring. Hanabi was now walking down those particular streets, remembering she had to get something. It was then she saw her older sister. Neji, TenTen, Lee, Ino, everyone was staring.

"What the hell are you talking about? And what are you doing?!"

Sakura was slightly angry. She was minding her own business when Hinata had decided her outburst. Sakura shoved Hinata back. Hinata turned her back to Lee, silently activinating her Byakugan.

"Sorry Lee-san..."

She turned around, readying herself to attack Sakura. She had anger. And alot of it. She did it so fast, it surprized Sakura, and didn't give her time to block.

"Hakke Rokuju Yonsho!"

Hey, if you were gonna hit your enemies, why not do it your way?

Hinata called out the palm strikes accordingly as they came. Hinata really hadn't known what had came over her. Maybe it was the rage of Naruto leaving, her being partially responsible...maybe the fact that there were many other things she wanted to complain about, but didn't...but right now, she wanted to enjoy this sensation of being able to attack Sakura. As she called out the last palm, Sakura just stared, her eyes glazed.

"I know that surprized you Neji."

Lee was well aware of his teamates and sensei watching. Hanabi was staring shocked at her sister's attack. She didn't know what had done it, but she liked it. Her sister had looked awsome doing that in her eyes.

Hinata was breathing heavily, as Sakura stared at her. Hinata felt everyone staring. She thought to let her anger live out one more blow, as she let out a cry of fustration, punching Sakura with a full on fist, not a gentle fist. With that, she ran off. Lee let his gaze stand at Sakura for a second. He himself was surprized Hinata did that, but, he knew that she genuinly appriciated Naruto. He jumped off quickly, leaving a small cloud of dust, following Hinata, to the Hokage's office.

-----------------------

**A.N - Sort of long! Hope that made up for the last one! And I hope it didn't suck! Ok! Time to answer some of your questions!**

**One. Okay, they're 17. Well, Lee's 18, so is Neji and TenTen. And yeah. Two. Well, since the fight between Sasuke and Naruto hasn't been revealed yet in the manga, (or at least when I wrote this), or if Naruto brings Sasuke back, Naruto had brought Sasuke back (very special reason!) Three. I know, there's a few grammer mistakes...Four. I know that it would seem weird that most of his friends don't really like him. But hey! You can do whatever you want in FanFiction, and this is what i'm doing. You don't have to like it. Five. There's a special reason that 'myserty man' appeared, okay? REAL SPECIAL!! HE'S VITAL!!...Six. Well, he had to go through the minds of ALL the people he trusted, right? Well, yeah. Seven. The shadow figure doesn't control everything! Eight. Everyone has cliffhangers. It is an unforunate part of FanFic. Nine...well hey! Gaara thought people cared about him, but...BAM! You know?...Ten...just because the people said that he was annoying and such, doesn't mean they didn't say anything else. I mean, of course they liked Naruto, but they still said some hurtful things...and not all of the rookie nine like him completely anyway...I will reveal bits of what they said. Anyways yeah. **

**If you don't like my story, yeah. I just have this idea in my head, and I wanna get it out. It's not meant to be the best story ever! All stories have something wrong with them. Oh yeah, and Blackfang1983, I hope that Hinata attacking Sakura made up for it!**

**The reviews were greatly appreciated! And the constructive critiquism!**

**The flame was not. Look, it's the first few chapters, alright? I plan on making it better...jeez...you don't have to make a person feel down...i'm trying to think outside the box! DX Trying to be original!...Now i'm thinking of changing it entirely...DX**


	4. A New Beginning: Akatsuki Approach

Apologize

**A.N - Okay, sorry if the chapters come out a little to long, but i'm writing a few other stories on my Quizilla account, so yeah. And I get distracted easily. I do hope though i'll get this done! -happy face!!- Okay! Read on!**

RunDiamondRun does not own Naruto...

----------------------------------------------------

Hanabi had stared shocked, as she watched her older sister run off, with the one whom she had seen hanging around her older cousin a few times. She didn't know her older sister could be aggresive like that,. although she had heard stuttering. She also didn't know she knew 'Hakke Rokuju Yonsho'.

Hanabi had seen the fighting styles of the pink one, and, had also heard she was that apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. She had learnt that she was very good in fighting, and had an espicially good knowledge and memory. She had also seen the fighting style of her sister. Although it wouldn't seem like it, Hinata was an exceptionally good fighter. Hell, she was a great fighter! It's just she didn't seem like it. Her strong point were water jutsus. Hanabi though didn't think that in a serious one-on-one fight with her though, she would win.

Although, for being the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, she expected quicker reflexes...

Neji, had also seen Hinata with her outburst. She hadn't been known to have one...ever. The pink haired girl, had annoyed him though, and deep inside, was glad that his little cousin actually stood up for herself that once. And, the 'Hakke Rokuju Yonsho' technique, had made him somewhat proud. The Juken strikes were not sloppy like he had noticed in a few of the other members.

Ino was now comforting her friend, a little shocked, but, somewhat glad at the same time. Shocked, that Hinata had done what she had, but, glad, because over the years, she had noticed that she was very shy like Sakura was. And Ino personally didn't like shy people, and, they had annoyed her. The fact that they couldn't stand up for themselves. It's that what had annoyed her...

But the recent display had proved otherwise, and she really hoped she'd me more of those from Hinata. Although, it was good to have the occasional shy person. But, she had heard that she wanted to be able to speak her mind more. In her mind, she thought she'd be perfect for Naruto. She had this whole, 'Missing piece of the pie', 'Lost piece to the puzzle' theory with her. Naruto was the one who could make her more outgoing and make her speak her mind. And she could teach Naruto how to be calm and quiet. Perfect match. This, to Ino, was a case of where opposites attract. In other cases though, she knew that they would have to have things in common. Or at least a typical 'Team Romance' type of thing.

The one thing which had plauged through her mind; everyone's mind...

Why had Hinata done it in the first place?

Naruto's Point Of View

Naruto had reached a town a few miles outside of Konoha called Nadaoka. He had only ever visited the town once, delivering a small package. What he was delivering, had left his memory. He strolled through the town, looking for somewhere where he could eat. He found a small bar, and went inside. This place did not sell ramen, but he did not care. It was time for a change. Although, he would try and get in some ramen when the oppurtunity passed him. That ramen had been with him, through thick and thin. Well, maybe not, but...whatever.

He sat down, and ordered some steak. It was only a small one, but he needed something. The waitress nodded, and went back. The stool he was sitting on, was in a bar not occupied by many. There were only a few others there. They all seem liked they wanted to be left alone, and Naruto...well, he didn't want to talk to them either.

The waitress came back with the steak. He just started eating. It felt good to eat something more solid after his constant meals of ramen. It was then someone else entered the bar. Naruto didn't take any notice to it, so he kept on eating. The person sat next to him, and ordered.

"Hey you. The one in the funny outfit."

Naruto turned to the person, wondering what they wanted.

"What?"

Naruto wasn't in the mood for making friendly conversation.

"I haven't seen you around here. What you here for?"

Naruto couldn't really tell which gender the person was, the voice was sort of...hidden.

"And why is that your concern?"

Naruto ate a little more of his steak. The waitress came back with a small drink the person had ordered.

"Just wonderin'. It's not usual we get someone around here who ain't a ninja."

Naruto had remembered he had left his hintai-ate in his backpack. He wasn't wearing it, and he didn't on plan on wearing it for a while.

The two remained silent. It wasn't normal for Naruto for random people to come up and make conversation with him.

"...So anyway. Where you from?"

"Why are you even talking to me?"

Naruto was questioning. What purpose did this person have to talking with him anyway?

"Just answer the question."

"I won't if I don't have to."

In usual circumstances, Naruto would of happily introduced himself...but now he saw no point. He thought that he was doing a pretty good job of pulling off, 'cool, calm and collected'.

The person sighed, taking a sip of the drink.

"Well, answer me this. Are you from Konoha?"

Naruto nodded, wanting this person to stop talking to him. He didn't feel it nessacary. If there was no real reason why he was talking to him, then he was gone. At least to the hotel anyways.

Wait...

Naruto was going to use this to his advantage.

"Hey, excuse me?"

The person looked up from thought. Naruto turned to the person. They were wearing a giant black cloak, much like the Akatsuki's. It was almost identical, just without the cloud, the long red line down it, and it was shorter. And it seemed more like a thin jumper than anything. They had red hair, but only some could be seen, due to the fact they were wearing a hat. It was much like the Akatsuki's aswell, but without the bell. The eyes could not also be seen, but the hat was not a big help either.

Naruto rethought this situation, thinking maybe they were a member in disguise.

"Yeah?"

"Well, for one, do you know where the nearest hotel is?"

The person nodded.

"And if you're a member from the Akatsuki, you ain't fooling no-one."

The person remained unmoving and silent...

Back In Konoha

Lee and Hinata had made it to the Hokage's office. They were waiting outside, and both deeply hoped that no-one else they knew, or anyone who'd known Naruto would be in there, with the exception of Jiraiya. Although, Lee had pointed out he was probably 'researching'. They had been told to go in now.

"Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama."

Lee and Hinata both bowed entering, the door closing behind them. The only people in the room where Tsunade, Shizune, Lee and Hinata, and that seemed to be for the better.

"Yeah? What is it?...And aren't you supposed to be on a mission."

"I apologize Hokage-sama, but Hinata-chan here required my help."

Hinata blushed at the new suffix which had been given to her, but straightened herself up.

"It's got something to do with N-Naruto-kun..."

"What is it? What did he do?"

Lee took something out of his pocket, keeping it wrapped up in his hand, approaching the Hokage. Then, he opened his hand, letting to object falling out of his hand. It was the turquiose necklace Tsunade had given to Naruto. Tsunade and Shizune stared surprized at it, then looked back to Lee. Hinata approached the desk more.

"What are you meaning by this?"

Tsunade asked. Shizune asked a little more dramatic question.

"Did Naruto-kun die?"

Tsunade shot a glare at Shizune. She didn't want to think about Naruto being...dead. She had geuninely cared for Naruto. It would dread her if he were dead. And the necklace...she didn't want the usual effect it had on people on Naruto.

"No. It's not that."

Lee answered. somewhat relieving Shizune and Tsunade of that possibility.

"Well...what does this mean?"

Hinata stopped her small fidgeting.

"W-we suspect that Naruto-k-kun has l-left...Konoha."

Tsunade and Shizune gasped at what Hinata had just said. Shizune, was as that same time shocked and scared. Shocked because Naruto was gone, and scared because she was wondering what would happen, and what had also happened. Tsunade felt these things, but she was also thinking that maybe this case was similar to the one which Sasuke had committed. But there couldn't be a simple reason for what he did, for it wouldn't be for just attention.

"...Are you sure? This is Naruto we're talking about."

"Hai. Hinata-chan was suppose to deliver something to Naruto-kun this morning, but was found gone."

"Maybe Naruto-kun had a mission."

Shizune couldn't believe that Naruto was the one to run away. But Hinata shook his head.

"N-no. I checked with those at the Hokage Tower. They said that he hadn't been given any recent missions lately..."

"And him and I had just gotten back from the trip to Suna just yesterday."

Lee pointed out.

"Maybe he had to go back to get something."

Lee shook his head once more at Shizune's question.

"No. He would of told someone. Besides..."

Lee took out Naruto's apartment key out of his pocket.

"Naruto-kun left his key on the front door mat."

Shizune stared shocked at the key, and Tsunade had her fingers folded. She couldn't understand any of this. It seemed a little sudden. She hadn't really expected Lee and Hinata to come in and tell her that Naruto had just done a stunt that the Uchiha-teme had done years before.

"But, he wouldn't do something like that. I mean, he's the one who's suppose to moniter Sasuke the most! And, he just recently returned to the village after Naruto-kuns training with Jiraiya-sama! And after those years! Surely his 3 and a half years of work would not go to waste like something like this!"

In personal, Tsunade didn't think he deserved a trial, but the idiots at the council had said that he should get one. Too her, Sasuke seemed like another body in Konoha, who she personally had no interested in. He seemed like another person craving for attention. One of those who seem to think that just because something horrible has happened to them, they deserve attention. That was one of the things she liked about Naruto. He had never craved attention for _that_ reason. Sure, he wanted attention, just not because something bad had happened and had been happening to him.

"Actually, 4 years. Not 3 and a half..."

Hinata and Lee stared intently at the Hokage.

"And...Naruto-kun had told me about this necklace...he said he never went anywhere without it. I thought to bring it back to you."

Tsunade looked up to Gai's student.

"You searched through his apartment?"

Lee and Hinata nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Well...me and Lee-san searched through his house, and found that it w-was very very clean...and all tidied. And there was barely anything in h-his room..."

Lee nodded.

"And we had previously scouted Konoha for Naruto-kun, but we found no sight or trace of him."

Tsunade was thinking this over deeply. She knew she couldn't just make an on the spot decision.

"Shizune."

"Hai."

"...Get me some sake, will you?"

"Hai."

Shizune quickly left the office. Lee and Hinata looked to the Hokage, waiting for an order.

"..You two."

The both nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"...I don't want you to tell anyone of this. I don't want information like this leaking out through Konoha just yet. Keep a constant watch out for Naruto as well. He might just be somewhere and forget to tell someone...although it does not sound like Naruto. And if it was a mission, it would of been recorded..."

Hinata stared unassuringly. Her previous encounter with Sakura would not of helped the situation. It would most likely lead to Sakura to start asking questions, and Hinata didn't want to see her again for a while. She still felt a little need to beat her up a little bit more...

Back In Nadaoka

This person raised there head, their eyes now to be seen. They were blue, and a little bit rounded somewhat. The gender was still not tellable (is that a real word?) right now.

"You have an impressive sighting Naruto-kun. I was a little surprized at the tone of whiched you talked."

"Who are you? You're with Itachi and Kisame, right?"

The person shook their head.

"No. Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun are not infact here. I am but here on business only known to myself."

"...Well, you're name?"

The person nodded.

"I am Kaoru."

"Not much information..."

Naruto stared at the person, as Kaoru could be either a boy's, or a girl's name. He then thought to himself that this person wished to take him back to the Akatsuki now so that the Bijuu could be extracted.

"Well look 'Kaoru', i'm not really in the mood for a fight right now, okay?"

The person shook their head again.

"Dear Naruto-kun, i'm not here too infact cause a fight between us."

Naruto stared unemotionally, not believing this person one bit. They had just delivered the information that they were from the Akatsuki, so why should he believe Kaoru now?

"And yet you are from the Akatsuki?"

The person nodded.

"Indeed, I am. But they do not know that I am here."

"Then why are you here?"

The person smirked.

"I want to help you Naruto-kun."

"And why should I trust you?"

They smirked once more. Naruto could just picture his scenario if he had of lashed out at this person. But now, that he was rethinking his actions, he had learned that it was very beneficial. Being cool calm and collected, although your expressions were not really noted, had many great benefits. But know since he was rethinking this situation, he thought he could use this to his advantage once again.

Ask for a position.

In the Akatsuki.

Naruto had been thinking about it, and knew that on the path to his new goal, he could not cause the destruction of the leaf alone.

Naruto had thought over the few recent rumours of death in members, and that there weren't infact many. But they most probably new stronger members now anyway. But even so, all this time in knowing the Akatsuki, he still hadn't found out the reason for which they had wanted the Bijuus.

He thought that maybe if he joined the Akatsuki, he might be able to avoid death (for a little while anyway, and actually live without fear they could be anywhere). Infact, he was thinking of something which he could do. He had thought up of a deal, which involved something which went along the lines of this:

If they would help him with the distruction of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he would surrunder his Bijuu over to them once it has been destroyed.

He could make them feel fustration in so many ways. Him proving he could truely be a demon, and that he could also think his plans through. He could make Sasuke feel fustration for the fact he would do whatever it takes to accomplish his dream. His goal also being so similar to Orochimaru's...it felt somewhat strange.

"I know of your intentions Naruto-kun. You want power. _Need _power for the destruction of the Leaf."

Naruto stared. This person knew so much about him yet none was known to Naruto?

"..And how exactly can you help me with this?"

"Come with me Naruto-kun. I can help you achieve what you want. Your revenge. Vengence."

Naruto felt a somewhat little strike at the word, but no knowledge to it was shown.

"Prove to me of why I should trust you huh?"

"Naruto-kun. I know of your feeling of betrayal against the Leaf Village. Your teamates. Or those of what used to be. You want to join us at the Akatsuki, no?"

Naruto stayed silent. This person was reading him like an open book, and yet this time he wasn't even trying to let the person.

"If that is but the case, then you must become stronger. I know your strength. Everyone does. You need to prepare yourself. Your techniques need slight improvement. Let me help you."

Naruto was thinking. Maybe if he did let this person help him, he might actually become stronger. This would actually save him the trouble of running after the Akatsuki later, and his training was solved. He would make sure this person wouldn't try any 'funny things' or whatever, but maybe this person could help him. He couldn't be picky about his methods right at the moment anyway.

"...Well? Your decision Naruto-kun?"

--------------------------------------------

**A.N - Another chapter! Hurrah! (I know, terrible ending) And yeah! Kaoru is infact a girl or boy's name! Who is he/she? What does she/he want with Naruto? Will Sakura find out about the truth of Naruto?...Anyways, I hope my continuous ramblings on Naruto's new goal isn't boring you or making you go 'ugh'. But hey. He expressed his love for his former goal, and he's gonna do it with this one aswell. Happy New Years!**


	5. Time For Change And Oppurtunity

Apologize

**A.N - Hey there! Thanks for reviews! Real good motivation! Yay! And no, this won't be a LeeHina story. It's just that since Hinata and Lee will be spending more time together, more moments with them together. There **_**might**_** be **_**some**_** romance moments, but they'd never do them on purpose. I dunno. And with the time skip? There's gonna be one, but later. A few chapters away I think. But yeah. It's because I think someone and a few other people don't like them? Anyways, read on!**

RunDiamondRun does not own Naruto...and be thankful. Because if she did, then the story would no where in hell be as cool as it is today.

-------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what was up with Hinata?"

"I bet, she was burning with the flames of youth! She's finally let it all out!"

Neji hadn't the chance to ask Hinata about why she had done what she had done. He made the mental note to check later when he returned from his mission. It was delivering some weapons and some food packaging to a town called Nadaoka. They were kept in scrolls which Neji was carrying.

He hadn't time to question why Lee was with her either. But it seemed to be something both were genuinely concerned about. He was in deep thought, as not much could set Hinata off. Infact, it was shocking at how small the list seemed to be anyway.

The ramblings of his sensei and TenTen were not heard by him, and TenTen noticed it. Neji did not usually talk that much, but still. It could be noticed when he was in deep thought. She thought about it too. She had been over to the Hyuuga Compound many times, and she always noticed Hinata didn't seem to be very outgoing. But that had just taken her by surprise. Of course, who wouldn't be?

In Konoha

Someone walked alone, and they seemed to always will. Their hands in their pockets and the setting sun shining on his face. His thoughts seemed to wander...his mind retracing his past. This was the mind, of Uchiha Sasuke.

Since Naruto had successfully brought him back, he could do nothing, but walk around Konoha. He couldn't walk out of the main town area, and to him it seemed like a prison.

Naruto couldn't mind his own business. He came to him, and took his dream away. Why was he butting in anyway? He didn't know what it was like to lose everyone. Everyone whom he had cared about and trusted. He could never understand. Naruto never had people who cared for him and trusted him...he had never had that. Why couldn't he comprehend that? The feeling of betrayal by someone whom was close to you...the one of whom you'd do almost anything for...it was this thing which had stung him the most. It was the betrayal by his brother.

Sasuke had cared about his brother the most, and would have originally done almost anything for him. The reason being, was because he the person he was closet to. His blood relation was the tightest with him, and he had gone and done something which had torn him apart.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder. Why did Naruto go so far for him? He was annoying, and Sasuke hadn't been fond of him. He had at one stage for a while, but he had long since cut those bonds. It was another bond that could hurt him, so what importance was it to have it. There was no importance.

He did admit though, Naruto had gotten much stronger. Although, he thought about how he needed the help of the demon lord to actually get where he got. Baka. Couldn't even stand up on his own two legs. Sasuke truly genuinely hated him.

He walked down a street, and there he saw Ino looking in a window. Oh god. Sasuke didn't really want to deal with her right now, but yet of course, the way which he wanted to go was past her. He took in air, claiming that Lord Kami hated him.

This was probably true anyway...

"Oh. Hey Sasuke."

Ino said, turning around to him. He was infact glad that the Sasuke fan club had dispersed. He noticed that she was holding a 'Get Well' card in her hand.

"Hi..."

The quicker he said hi, the quicker he could get away.

"Did you hear about Sakura? It was amazing."

Sasuke didn't want to hear about another one of 'Sakura's Achievements' of which she had made ever since he left, although he had to admit, Sakura had gotten rather stronger too. She didn't need the help of a demon to do it. He had been infact considering of stopping the first part of his goal, and just skipping to the second part with Sakura. But, it was infact that one thing which stopped him. He didn't focus energy on finding a girlfriend, because he would live in fear that Itachi would just come and kill his family again. It was a little nerve racking, but that was the reason why he just set his time on revenge.

Power.

If he hadn't that, then his family could be killed once again. And once he had killed Itachi, that fear would be gone.

"She got beaten up by Hinata! Can you believe it? Hinata!"

"The Hyuuga girl?"

This had infact sparked some of his interest. Sakura getting beat up? Hilarious. Hinata doing it? Shocking.

"Yeah. She landed Sakura in hospital. Hinata had hit her with the 'Hakke Rokuju Yonsho' move, and it hit a few of her vital spots, stuffing her up. She should be better soon, though I her that she got hit in the lungs a few times."

Sasuke nodded. He had remembered the Hyuuga girl in the academy. She was real shy, barely did anything to stand up for himself. He hated those types of people. They seemed weak. But he rather liked that she had beaten Sakura up.

"Did you wanna come to the hospital?"

Sasuke gave Ino a cold glare, shaking his head. Ino sighed.

"Well, okay then."

Ino then walked off. Sasuke didn't really like Sakura either, but he preferred her over Naruto any day. Despite her annoying assets, she was preferred by Sasuke. Sasuke continued to walk to his lonely home. He looked up, seeing a bird flying by. He thought to maybe take into account of what Neji was always taking about...destiny...

He sure felt like a caged bird right now.

----------------------------------------------

Hinata sat by the river, staring at Naruto's apartment key. He was gone, and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. Maybe though...

Maybe if she had admitted her feelings earlier...told him of how she felt...he would still be here. Maybe...but of course, her fear of rejection had kept her back, and the shy personality she had been stuck with. Why couldn't she just of said "Hi, how you doing?" or not stuffed up when she had first seen him after he had gone training with Jiraiya? She could have accepted that offer to go with him...but no. She had to of fainted. She could have gone with him, but no. She didn't.

She fumbled with a stone, thinking over all she had done with Naruto. Watching him at the academy...watching his moves...seeing him in the Chuunin Exams...seeing him at the hospital...how he had seen her at the waterfall on the mission to capture the bug which would help in finding Sasuke...all the moments she had with Naruto replayed in her head.

She couldn't understand what it was which attracted her to Naruto...his goofy grin...his loud voice...the orange jacket...but whatever it was, she couldn't help but feel slightly responsible he was gone. She might of prevented it by telling him she liked him, and now that she hadn't done anything...well, yes.

Hinata felt frustrated with herself. She wanted to do something, and not sit here. She got a sudden boost of confidence, until she thought of what she could do. Then she sighed, putting her head on her knees again, chucking the rock lazily.

"Why did you have to go Naruto-kun...?"

The wind started picking up, the sunset going down. The leaves brought up to the top of the sky, as Hinata looked up. A lone bird flew past, catching Hinata's eye. The bird eventually flew out of sight, out of Konoha. Maybe that's how Naruto felt.

In Nadaoka

Naruto had agreed to this person's offer to help him. He thought that maybe his techniques did need a little more improving, and what better to get it from an S-Class Criminal so to speak? Naruto was making sure to watch his back to make sure they didn't try to pull anything funny.

Kaoru had led Naruto to the hotel room of where he...or she was staying. Naruto felt the slightest bit uncomfortable, hoping this was not really someone horrible out to rape him. Hell, if he was going to lose his virginity, he was gonna lose it his way.

With pride.

"So, Naruto-kun. To tie together our little deal, I want to present you with something."

Naruto's eyebrow rose, as Kaoru reached under the bed. Then, they pulled out to what looked to be a summoning scroll to Naruto. It was similar in style as the 'Toad Summoning Scroll', the colour was just a little bit different.

"What's that?"

"This, Naruto-kun, is the 'Kitsune Summoning Scroll'."

"Kitsune Summoning Scroll?"

"**Heh. So this was who had that scroll."**

_"What are you talking about?"_

Naruto started thinking. Kaoru then nodded at Naruto's previous question.

**"Listen to this person Naruto. They might help you, considering they have this scroll. It's a relatively rare scroll."**

Naruto stood silently, waiting for the explanation of Kaoru, who had yet revealed themselves fully to Naruto.

"This scroll Naruto-kun-"

"Please. You don't have to address me like that."

Naruto only felt like having that suffix on his name was a little too early to have, considering he/she barely knew him...or he barely knew Kaoru.

"Really?..Well, okay. I'll call you Naruto for now. Anyway. Naruto, this scroll I think, would match with you. I already know of your bondage of the 'Toad Summoning Scroll', and do not worry. Even if you sign this one, the Toad's will still come at your summon. You just need to make sure that you focus on which animal you want."

Naruto nodded.

"Here."

Kaoru handed Naruto the scroll.

"If you want a little more information on this scroll, you can ask the Kitsune no Kyuubi. I am going to take a shower. If you do not wish to sign the contract, that it fine. I am tied with the contract, just so you know. I just think it's a nice offer."

Kaoru then walked into the bathroom.

_"...So Kyuubi? Tell me more about this scroll."_

**"Very well kit. I think I owe you this much. This summoning scroll is a rarey (I heard Gai use it once). Not many people have been tied with this scroll, and it's been lost for around 19 years. I can see why Kaoru would want to give it to you, since this scroll would very well fit your style kit."**

Naruto nodded, unveiling the scroll. There he saw a few names. _One, two, three, four..._and that was it. Four names. Naruto saw that the latest signature was by Kaoru.

_**"...No way..."**_

The Kyuubi was a little surprised at Kaoru's full name. And Naruto sensed it. He sensed the surprised feeling seeming to come from the demon.

_"You're surprised for what reason, Kyuubi?"_

The Lord but a hand on his furry forehead...well, more bubbly forehead, and then shook his head.

**"Kit...look at Kaoru's full name..."**

Naruto stared at the full name of Kaoru. It read 'Namikaze Kaoru'. Naruto did not understand why this had gotten the attention of Kyuubi.

In Konoha

Lee walked quietly throughout the town. Not much was happening. Everyone and everything seemed to be content. He sighed, looking up at the moon.

_"Naruto-kun...I hope wherever you are, you are safe."_

Lee found himself thinking about everything. What had he done? What had anyone done? It made him frustrated, he too knowing that he might have done something which might of prevented this.

_"Why?...Why does Sasuke treat him so badly?"_

Lee thought angrily. Naruto had done much for Sasuke, and he knew it. Hell, nearly everyone knew it, but didn't see it. Lee thought about what Naruto had done for him, how he had gave up so much. This angered Lee badly. Naruto changed so that maybe he could be accepted more, but yet it didn't work. No-one so it much, but Lee did. He and few others. Lee clenched his fists together.

_"You had..have no right Sasuke. You should be thanking Naruto for all he did to you. You were one of his first bonds, and you cast it away like it was nothing!"_

Lee then punched a tree next to him, now feeling more anger than he had ever felt. The shadows now covered his eyes, small trails of blood dripping from his hands from the force which he had used on a solid tree than usual. He hated how Sasuke treated him...

Why did most geniuses act so harshly?

Then he thought as to how Sakura had treated him also. He hadn't admitted it yet, but he now noticed that the pink haired beauty treated him with an ugly attitude more than a few times. The fact that she just lashed out at him, for whatever small mistake he made. Or maybe how he was a little loud, which had caused a punch in the face. It seemed so wrong.

Lee now realized that he did not feel about Sakura how he originally thought he did. It was only because he found her beauty...more amazing than others. He didn't see it now. Lee looked up once again, sighing deeply to himself.

He thought of how Sakura had no right to treat Naruto how she did. He only acted kindly towards her, but yet she repaid him with beatings that weren't necessary. He was only being himself. Now that he thought about it, he realized more things about her. Why was it, that when he announced his crush...or his love more, that she acted nicer?

Why? It was simple. Naruto had never done anything wrong. He thought it over, and actually found Sakura to be annoying. Why didn't she let her love for Sasuke blind her? If anyone were to date Sakura, Lee would have recommended Naruto. If Lee wasn't to date her, then Naruto would of been best choice.

But now, he thought of to how Naruto didn't _deserve_ Sakura. Hell, if anyone did, it was Sasuke. They could go rot in hell together.

But he realized too that his love for her had blinded him also. And Naruto. They could of done the smart thing and moved on...yet they remained loyal like her. It was like chasing a giant peanut on a camel going around in a giant circle.

It would never happen.

Lee couldn't believe he hadn't realized it first. He sighed. Maybe the tournament at Matsumori would help clear his head. Although it was 3 months away, it was good to get in training. Sweat away your problems! was Gai-sensei's advice. And Lee took it seriously. Although, Lee thought he might do something else.

It was time for change.

In Nadaoaka

_"Namikaze Kaoru...what is that about? Why is it shocking?"_

The Kyuubi stayed silent, rethinking if maybe he should tell Naruto or not. He then remembered that Naruto had not been told of the Yondaime Hokage's full name, although not many young people these days did know. He was just another dead Hokage who's face was on a mountain and memorial stone. Most people referred to him as Yondaime Hokage anyway.

**"...Eh, don't worry about it Naruto. Just sign the contract."**

_"You want to get off the subject you started?"_

**"Look kit, it's nothing. Besides, with me inside your gut, the summoning should come easier, and you shouldn't get teeny tiny kitsune's like you did with the tadpole."**

_"...Shut up."_

Naruto then bit his thumb, drawing blood. He swiftly and smoothly signed his name in the contract. _Uzumaki Naruto_. Then he dabbed his four fingers to his thumb, and put them to the contract, signifying that he was now tied in the Kitsune Summoning Scroll. Naruto then sat there, not doing anything.

**"Kit? This is where you try out the new summoning technique you learned."**

_"...Yes Kyuubi, but are the handsigns the same?"_

**"Yeah kit. It's just that now you have to focus a little more."**

_"Tell me what I have to focus on. That might help a little."_

The fox demon sighed.

**"Well, first off, you have to focus on what animal you wish to summon. This is kind of the reason why people try to avoid tying in with two summoning contracts, considering the fact they might accidentally summon the wrong animal. Then, once you have the animal thought up of, you have to think of what size it is. Just like the Toad Contract. Just instead of Toads, think of Kitsune's."**

_**"But i'm still wondering how Kaoru got ahold of this anyway...it's been lost for 19 years...not even Kaoru knew where it was...how was it found?"**_

Naruto then thought of a relatively small kitsune, doing the handsigns.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

His summon didn't go according to plan, the fox being smaller than what he wanted.

**"...What would you know...I was wrong."**

Naruto sighed. It's not like summons were going to go perfect the first time around anyway. The Kitsune disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then he tried to Toad Summoning, just to check it still worked. It did. He had summoned Gamakichi.

"Oh. Naruto. What was it that you wanted?"

Naruto shook his stated that he wanted nothing. Just wanted to check something. The Toad sighed, disappearing. Naruto thought about trying the summoning again. The fox remained the same, and it tired Naruto somewhat. Kaoru came out of the shower, a towel in the hair, clothes on, and a towel drying the face. Then Kaoru lifted up his/her head a bit.

"I'm going to bed Naruto. You can sleep on the couch over there...sorry it's just I have no more room."

Naruto nodded, but he still couldn't see the gender of which Kaoru was. Kaoru sighed, flopping onto bed. Naruto had a quick shower too. Once had was in his pajamas, he stared out the window. It was then he saw a bird in the night sky, flying happily in the breeze. It's kind of how Naruto felt now. He was happy, and he felt free.

-----------------------------------------------

**A.N - I know what you're thinking. Sasuke. Ew. Why write something which made him look better? I mean, it was kinda hard to write it...I mean...it's **_**Sasuke**_**. But don't worry. This story will not center around his sorrow, it's centering around Naruto's. But yeah. It's just that was written in SASUKE'S point of view, and that's what HE thought. Thanks for reviews!**

**LOVE REVIEWS!! Thanks!!**


	6. Kitsune Summoning Scroll: Namikaze Kaoru

Apologize

**A.N - Uhh...after you read this chapter, please read the other A.N at the bottom. Thankyou! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! CX Makes me happy...and yeah. I hope I captured Sasuke good...because, as one of you said, Sasuke thinks he's the only one suffering, where he is not. THANKS FOR REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN!! Luv reviews! CX Oh yeah, and I changed the summary a bit... **

**ALSO vnvanman!!! Um, you know how I sent you that message? Well, my email isn't working, and I can't check your reply...could you post it in a review please? Thanks.**

**And one more thing! I MADE SOME FANART FOR THIS STORY!!...It's not that good, but check it out please. It's some chibi thing. My account on deviantART is IchigosTwinChoco...you should see it there.**

**If anyone ever made fanart for this story...well, I would say thankyou definetely...and most likely make some sort of pic to say thankyou. But anyways, chapter 6!**

RunDiamondRun does not own Naruto...god, it's getting annoying saything this...

----------------------------

Naruto stared at the contract, looking at the now five names which were on it. He was the only one awake in the room, whether it be outside of him or inside. He read over which names were there...

_Uzumaki Naruto..._

_Namikaze Kaoru..._

_Namikaze Minato..._

_Watanabe Yuuto..._

_And Uchiha Madara..._

There were two things which had caught Naruto's interest on that contract.

One. There were two Namikaze's on the contract. It made him wonder who the other one was. From the given name, it was a male. It would most likely be either Kaoru's dad, or brother. There was the possibility that it was an uncle or grandpa maybe. You can't be sure.

And two. The name 'Uchiha Madara'. He had remembered Kyuubi mentioning something about it during the time of when he had first seen Sasuke...

_Flashback.._

_**"I see. An Uchiha, is it? Your growth is impressive. You can even see me inside Naruto. Such would be the power of your Sharingan, that cursed clan's power."**_

_Naruto stared at both the Kyuubi and Sasuke._

_"Seems this isn't the first time you've seen the Sharingan. If so, then you are Kyuubi."_

_Naruto continued to stare..._

_**"Eyes with such power and chakra more sinister than my own...just as Uchiha Madara was."**_

_It was then Sasuke had grabbed the Kitsune Demon, bursting the bubble of which represented him._

_"And you expect me...to know that person?"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto wasn't all that concerned of who Watanabe Yuuto was, but it was more whom Uchiha Madara and Namikaze Minato was. An Uchiha was tied in...the first person who had signed the Kitsune Summoning Scroll?

_"..Make a mental note to ask Kyuubi about it in the morning...and Kaoru a few other questions...and about which gender they may be...no good being trained by someone who could be either a ma'am or sir and address them wrong...I just hope that Kaoru's not a pervert...god."_

Naruto was a little sick and tired of being trained by perverts. First there was Kakashi...then Ebisu...then Jiraiya...next thing you'll know, you'll find Iruka with the orange book of glowing porn. He remembered how he had given his ex-sensei Icha Icha Tactics.

Old Pervert.

If Naruto ever saw Kakashi again before the time of which he returned to Konoha, he'd have a little surprise for him. Heh.

He'd never know what hit him.

Kakashi didn't know what he had done to Naruto. Kakashi just tossed Naruto off like he was nothing. Naruto felt horrible at one of his ex-sensei's. It was time for him to suffer like he could. The feeling that someone who was suppose to suport you and help you caused you pain.

The Kyuubi was not in fact asleep, but pretended to be, just listening to Naruto's thoughts. He always thought more freely when he thought no-one would hear him. The Kyuubi infact wanted to ask Kaoru a few questions aswell. But he didn't know how he could.

It's not like he had a seperate body he could use. No. That was gone. And when the Uchiha kid had 'burst his bubble' so too speak, it left him feeling rather horrible the next few days. That cursed clan. The Kyuubi started thinking about how the fight at The Valley of the End had gone with him and one of the former contracters.

Uchiha Madara, the first one to summon him. He had to admit, he did like the skills of that kid. Most impressive for someone at his age. And he had particularly good reasons for summoning him. This was the reason why the Kitsune Summoning Scroll had been lost.

It was said to of been destroyed after the fight with Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime Hokage, so that someone could not re-summon the demon of which he was. The Kyuubi was so to speak...the Gamabunta of the Kitsune Summoning Scroll. The demons were tied in with contracts as well, the same as regular animals are. Most of the time, someone does not summon the demon since their chakra is not strong enough or at high enough levels. It has been a while been a while since someone summoned a demon. That was why the 'seal' was invented which kept the demons captured within a human. It was so someone could not summon one. It was infact the 'boss animal' which had created these scrolls, so they were intitled to be the 'top dog' or something along those lines. But that's escaping the point...

So, the scroll was thought to of been destroyed. But it hadn't been. There had been suspiciouns that it hadn't been, but no-one had listened. These were the words of Watanabe Yuuto. He had tried speaking up, but to everyone, he was another weak little kid trying to get attention.

There seemed to have been alot of those.

He didn't like that everyone had said he was wrong, so when he found the scroll, he told no-one of it. Instead, he signed it. And he used it to his advantage for what time he could use it. But when it was found out that he had it, he had been executed, and the scroll was kept under guard by the Hokage's.

It's kind of strange how they didn't do that for the other scrolls at that time...

The Kyuubi sighed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow...

In Konoha

The sun had risen, and Lee's training had already begun. It was not like Lee to hold grudges, but this was personal.

Very personal.

_"...It's 8 o' clock...I guess the shops will be open now...I might get Hinata-chan aswell."_

Lee wiped away what perspiration which had got onto his forehead. He began thinking about how nice Hinata had been to Naruto, so it was only fit to call her with the 'chan' suffix. Besides. He thought that in this...so too speak 'mission' of his, he would spend alot more time with her. He hoped Hinata agreed.

Lee made his way to the Hyuuga Compound. Lee knew that someone would be awake. And to his surprise, he saw no-one. It would usually be now that Neji would be awake. The usual guards weren't even there.

_"...Oh wait. Maybe Neji's still on that mission."_

Lee sighed, nodding to himself. He had been here once or twice, maybe three times. And it wouln't be that hard to locate Hinata, right? He hoped he didn't run into Hyuuga members other than Hinata though. Hanabi was fine, but there was a few which really didn't like Lee.

It was probably because they hated the way he dressed...

He quietly walked through the house. He hadn't seen anyone, and was happy. Then Lee saw where she was. She was sitting crosslegged on a fuuton, examining her weapons.

"I might buy some more today..."

Hinata said mumbling to herself. Then she looked up, seeing Lee.

"Oh! Lee-san?"

Lee nodded, as Hinata stood up.

"What brings you here, Lee-san?"

"I have some I request to do with you Hinata."

This surprised Hinata. It was not infact everyday someone wanted to do something with _her_.

"Ummm...what was it?"

"Come with me. You'll find out. I thought that maybe we should do something I heard Naruto talking about 2 days ago."

Hinata nodded. It might be a little more interesting than sitting around doing nothing, although she would go and by a few more weapons later. Her cousin was not back yet, and she wanted to train with him as soon as he got back. She had realized that she was lacking a little bit, and wanted to improve a little more. Although, she knew of the possibility of rejection...he had reached the recent ANBU level...TenTen and Lee though were now both Jounin

She wrote a quick note saying that she had left for a while. Lee then took her into the town. It was around the usual, alot of people being up at 8...12. Lee was looking for the right store. He passed a few ones, which weren't what he wanted or needed. Then, he saw the one which he wanted...

In Nadaoka

Gai and his students reached Nadaoka yesterday, and had now just rested in one of the two hotels in the small town. They had arrived there late, having run into a few rouge ninja beforehand. It wasn't that much of a challenge though. TenTen and Gai were rather hungry, and had suggested they find someplace they could eat. Neji then pointed out that the place they were delivering the items was infact a small resturaunt.

"Well, when they open, we can grab something to eat!"

TenTen sighed, nodding. It was kind of a relief to not have Lee here aswell, and their 'Youth Lectures' had decreased dramaticallly. Maybe Gai-sensei finally realized he was in his 30's...early 30's. Neji was glad too. But he still couldn't figure out why he had to come on this mission...ANBU level ninja don't really do 'C-Ranked Missions'...

9:00 o' clock was when they made their way to the resturaunt. Neji was thinking about what he could do when he got back to Konoha. Most likely ask Hinata what her attack had behind it. He was so caught up in thought he didn't notice TenTen and Gai push him backwards.

"What was that for?!?!"

"SHHHH!!!"

TenTen usshered, putting a finger over her lips. Neji's eyebrows narrowed, as Gai and TenTen looked around the corner. Neji did aswell, finding something rather disturbing...well, maybe not disturbing. Just rather unexpected.

He saw two giant cloaked Akatsuki members. And one of them rung a rather large bell. The giant sword gave it all away.

They didn't know who the other was, but from their knowledge, Akatsuki members always travelled around in pairs most of the time. But it was definetely Kisame that was one of them. The Samehada was strapped onto him, and was strolling casually.

"What do you think he's doing here? And who's the other?"

TenTen asked. Gai shrugged.

"But whatever they're here for, it's obviously no good."

Gai said, nodding to his own statement. They then surveyed their actions. They just kept on walking until they reached out of town. In this town, there was one big path that led straight through the town. Gai made a note to put in his mission report that he had sighted Akatsuki members. From some information he'd recieved, Kisame and his partner...Itachi! That's right. Itachi. He remembered now...but, he now remembered again that they were the two Akatsuki members after Naruto.

"Why would they be here in Nadaoka?"

Neji thought. Maybe it was so they could gather some information on Naruto, and not actually be in real Konoha territory. It would seem logical, so they wouldn't actually be fought by Konoha Ninja. Neji made a note to ask the Hokage if maybe they should alert nearby towns for people in black cloaks with red clouds. They should of done that already.

"Maybe so they can gather more information without being in Konoha territory."

Neji said. TenTen and Gai nodded. Gai was proud of all his students. All had risen in rank, and that made him more than a happy sensei. One of his students was even an ANBU. He felt a little bad for his rival. His team was sort of disorginized in their ranks. Naruto could definetely become a Chuunin, but he hadn't participated in the exams yet, due to himself being so busy. He might even be a Jounin. He also believe that Sakura could now make Chuunin, and maybe Jounin if she tried hard enough.

Sasuke...well, it wasn't infact known if he'd be able to re-participate. But everyone could just tell he'd go through those exams with no mercy. As a ninja was expected to be. Gai never really liked Sasuke, but he was a strong ninja. There was credit for that.

Back In Konoha

Lee and Hinata stood at what Lee's apartment was, gazing at what they had bought. Lee had brought them new clothes. Lee had said it was time for change, and one of those changes was to be the way he dressed. And if Gai-sensei made any objections, Lee could point out a important fact. That since this clothing was heavier, it would add a little more weight to him, and if he could move how he did in these clothes, then he would move faster in lighter clothing. He still wore the leg weight though.

Although, ever since Chuunin Exam incident with Gaara, he had doubled them in mass...

And he recently doubled it again...

Lee's new clothes consisted of the Jounin type baggy jumper (whatever it is), but instead of the deep blue colour, it was a deep green...some things just have to stay the same. This also had the Konoha symbol smack bang on the middle of it. He did infact also wear the Jounin vest, but he wore it unzipped. He also wore the baggy pants, and they were a deep green instead of the traditional blue, matching his baggy Jounin jumper. His legweights hid underneath those. And his zori had changed to the colour of black. He also wore his red fabric hintai-ate around his waist.

Hinata now wore a jacket similar to the one she had worn during her days as a Genin when she was 12, but it was now short sleeved. She wore a long white sleeved top underneath. The jacket was a light blue colour. She also wore a rusty orange skirt, and fishnets which reached her knees (imagine Anko). Her zori were also black. Her hintai-ate was still around her neck. Her hair right now was in a ponytail also.

"We did good Hinata..."

Hinata nodded. She felt a little more confident now. She didn't know why. But then it came to her. She and Lee were going to train...Lee told her. And they were going to train to get Naruto back. They were going to do what he and Sakura had done years before. But they weren't going to end up like they had...

Or at least they hoped. But a question suddenly came to Hinata.

"Lee-san?"

Lee nodded, looking to Hinata.

"I-I heard about how Naruto-kun and Kazekage-sama are friends..."

Lee stared for 2 seconds, before gasping lightly. He got where she was coming from. Should they maybe tell Gaara about what situation Naruto was in?...Although, then maybe he could get worked up for nothing. Hinata and Lee hoped that this was fake, but if they told Gaara, and he got a little more involved, and Naruto just happened to walk back into Konoha, while sand-nin had been sent out to find him...well...Konoha would owe Suna a lot. Hell. A _heck_ of alot. Lee thought about it, and shook his head.

"Yes, that's true Hinata-chan...but remember, Hokage-sama said that we shouldn't let anyone know of this yet. Besides...if Gaara-kun got involved in this, and Naruto just walked right back in...well...there'd be alot of commotion...why don't we just keep this too ourselves for now, huh?"

Hinata blinked, and then nodded. Lee was right. Lady Hokage had infact said that...and there would be commotion if he got too invovled...and besides. This could be their little secret for now.

"Now..Hinata-chan...let's go and train. I can show you a few things that will be indeed benefitial to you."

Hinata nodded, following Lee.

A Little Beforehand In Nadaoka

Naruto stood over Kaoru. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Kaoru slowly opened his or her eyes, seeing Naruto lean over themself. The blanket was wrapped around tightly Kaoru's head.

"Oh...Naruto?"

"Get up. If i'm training under you, I want to ask you a few questions."

Kaoru looked at him with a confuzed look.

"Like what?"

"For starters, I want you to tell me what gender you are. Secondly, I want to know how you knew so much about me. And third...well, the Kyuubi also wants to ask you a few questions."

Kaoru looked up at Naruto, and nodded.

"I guess it's time you found out..."

Kaoru got up quickly, and revealed to Naruto the red long hair, and the now what he realized feminene face. So Kaoru was a girl? But then he realized something a little more shocking. Kaoru looked like...looked like...

**"Wow. Her growth is impressive."**

She looked like Naruto when he was in his 'Oiroke no Jutsu' state, but except she had red hair, no whiskers, and had that more...ninja-ish look around her. There was one scar traced down her arm which looked quite long and painful. She looked around late 20's or early 30's. Maybe a little older. Her hair was in pigtails, but they were messy.

"Well..that answers that question...so...how do you know so much about me? I mean you just read me like an open book."

Kaoru smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Naruto...has anyone ever told you of..."

Kaoru stared dreamily up at the ceiling.

"Well Naruto...I know so much about you because...i've been watching you Naruto. From a fair distance of course. I am not allowed in Konoha."

"...Why?"

"..I was exiled from Konoha a while back. I was waiting for the time which you would leave alone. It did take a while, but, I guess I finally get too meet you."

Naruto stared dumbefound at Kaoru. Kaoru sat towards Naruto, the warm smile still gazing at Naruto.

"You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you up close...your survival skills were also rather impressive for someone of your age. I must admit, I was rather happy when I heard you passed the academy and became a Genin...I guess it's why they put Kakashi on your team...though he did rather favourite the Uchiha boy..."

Naruto's eyebrows went inward. Why was Kaoru watching him anyway? Isn't that stalking? And why would she watch him in the first place?

"Kaoru...why were you even watching me in the first place?"

Kaoru adverterd her gaze for a second, her smile somewhat fading. But it was bought back to full strength when she looked back to Naruto.

"Naruto...don't be mad or hurt but..."

"I'm your aunt."

-------------------------------------

**A.N - Okay, yeah. The demons tied in with summoning contracts? (You're probably thinking it's stupid) Well, as I explained to you, the demons created their own summoning contract...just not all of the summoning contracts. Just the ones which animal they are...ehem. Besides. I don't really know how Uchiha Madara summoned the Kyuubi, because it's said that he did. So, this is my theory. It's just something to keep the story moving along. Sorry if i'm wrong, but i'm not changing it. If I am wrong, I do deeply apologize.**

**Also, I know changing Lee's outfit is not very...uhhh...good? But it's been something like, 2 years since they last changed their wardrobe, and Lee said it's time for change...well, for Lee, he just got a bigger bodysuit, but yeah. Last chapter name, 'Time for change and oppurtuniy'? Yeah. A change in Lee's clothes. It's not that I hate his spandex. It rather suits him. It's just, they're getting a change in outfit like everyone will be doing. Just to clear that up with you.**

**REVIEW!!**

**And i'm sorry if the chapters are too short! Sometimes it's a bit hard trying to fill in those annoying blanks! I'll try make them longer! And whenever I finish, it's sometime late at night...**


	7. Where It Begins

Apologize

_**READ A.N!!!! SUPER IMPORTANT!!**_

**A.N - This will be the last update for a while, since i'm going on holidays. I hope you don't mind...but yeah. Once again, I thank you all for the reviews! Also, vnvanman? Thanks for letting me use your review. Greatly appreciated! And yeah. Maybe while i'm on holidays, while i'm not doing anything, I can work on a little fanart for this story? How does that sound? I could draw Kaoru for you. Yeah. But please. Don't hesistate on making fanart for me...okay, sorry 'bout that. I'm having a little moment...also. I have drawn Lee, Hinata, and Kaoru (with their outfits! Coloured!) Check it out! IchigosTwinChoco is my deviantART account where I posted it. If you read this when I post this, then they'll be easy to find as they're newly posted things when I posted this chapter.**

**You know, when I first started out this story, I had 6 reviews for the first chapter, and that made me go..."Wow..." (6 seemed like a lot at the time!) Then when I saw 20 reviews for chapter 2 I was like...speechless...I felt so happy! And now that I have 76...it makes me soo happy that people like this!...So, while i'm on holiday, I hope to make you guys some better fanart...okay! Read on! Chapter 7! Oh yeah! I have something special planned for NaruHina! Hurray! It will be worth it. I hope.**

**DID YOU KNOW?!?!**

**That the reason this story is called Apologize, is because I rather think this story kind of goes with that song (Apologize by One Republic and Timbaland). I was lost for a title, and I thought about it. Then, I thought to go to song's for inspiration. I was thinking of calling this 'The Ghost of Konoha' at first! (The ghost being Naruto...or something...from that song 'The Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance) The story would of always been the same though. But, that's where I got the title from. I didn't want to call it 'It's Too Late to Apologize', since that title seems a little too long for my liking. I thought I might include that since i'm not going to be around for a while!**

RunDiamondRun don't own Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto does...

---------------------------------------

Naruto stared, speechless at Kaoru, the woman claiming to be his aunt. She continued to smile up at him. Kaoru took a guess that Naruto wasn't going to say anything, so she just continued ahead.

"I..know that it might come to a bit of a shock to you, but I am."

Naruto still couldn't believe it.

"..H..how?"

She continued smiling.

"You didn't think that you could take care of yourself as a baby, did you?"

Kaoru sighed, and then stood up.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you at such a young age...but..."

Kaoru didn't know how to continue. It was kind of awkward discussing a topic like this. But she had to keep on going.

"..Let me explain a little more...after your father passed away...my brother...someone had to take care of you. I couldn't have a child, and I felt like I should. I always wanted a child...and yes. I took care of you for about 4 years, until the council found out about me."

Kaoru didn't want to go on. Naruto still couldn't get it.

"So...Namikaze Minato...is my father?"

Even though he didn't know he he was, and Kaoru knew it, she nodded. Naruto had pointed out that name because of the other name on the summoning contract. If they were brother and sister, then of course the other one would want to sign it.

"..Why couldn't my mother take care of me then? Huh? What about her?! DIDN'T SHE WANT ME?!?! And why did my father die anyway?!"

Kaoru looked a little surprized, but then thought about it. Of course the council hadn't told Naruto about his mother...and the council didn't even know about Naruto being Minato's son. All they knew was that his mother was Uzumaki Kushina. It was obvious that he was Minato's son, but they had all denied it. You'd have to be Spongebob to not notice the resemblance.

"...Your mother...Kushina...she died as well...she was not from Konoha...she was from the Whirlpool Country."

"Whirlpool country? I've never heard of it."

Naruto said sternly. Kaoru shook her head.

"She died..because the Whirlpool country had been destroyed shortly after your birth. She was in the Whirlpool Country at the time...and your father..."

Kaoru had to tell him. It was about time he found out who his father was. Naruto couldn't believe this. Although, it was a relief that they didn't abanded him. He would of been more heartbroken if that had been the case.

"Your father died in the line of battle..."

"...doing what?"

"...sealing the...Kyuubi inside of you..."

That was only done by one person...and that was the Yondaime Hokage.

_"...The...the...Yondaime...Hokage...is my...father?"_

Naruto felt a mix of emotions rush at him at 100 miles per hour. Confuzion...his father had been the one who had sealed the demon inside of him?...Sadness...his father had died because of him, and he had no parents...and anger because his own father was the one too seal something like this inside of him and make him so miserable all his life.

"...Why...why me?...Why did he seal it...inside of me?...Why me?! Why me?!?! WHY ME?!"

Kaoru stared at Naruto. She figured that emotions like this would come through him. She sighed putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto...please do not hate my brother for doing what he did..."

"BUT-"

"Naruto...you were the only choice he had...it was...the noble thing to do...in his eyes...he felt horrible doing what he did...he did not want to do it..."

"BUT WHY NOT SOME OTHER CHILD?!?"

"Because Naruto!...He couldn't...no other parent would give up their child to let him do something like that...he _had _to do it on an infant...and...when your mother had you...sealing the Kyuubi inside of you was the hardest thing he had to do...what type of parent would want to do something like he did..."

Naruto listend to what Kaoru said, and she was right. No other parent _would _want to give up their child...and him being Hokage...he had to protect the village...it made Naruto to thinking, that if maybe he became Hokage, something near the same fate would of been in store for him. Kaoru looked to Naruto, and his troubled face. It was the same face that Minato had used to do.

Naruto had reminded Kaoru much of Minato's traits. His goofy grin...that troubled face...and he looked so much like him, it almost hurt. His personality though, was much like Kushina's. Kaoru felt the need to do something. Then she wrapped her arms around Naruto, giving him a rather large hug.

"You...you remind so much of your father...i'm real sorry that things turned out like this..."

She then began crying onto Naruto. His hair had grown slightly longer, and Naruto was almost turning into Minato it seemed. Naruto was hesistant, but he started hugging Kaoru back.

"I really wanted to help you...honest I did...I did try...honest...i'm sorry..."

It made a question come to Naruto's head.

"Kaoru?"

"Mm?"

"...Why were you exiled?"

Kaoru was silent, tears still coming down. She leaned back, then wiped them away.

"The..the coucil...they had planned to kill you after the Kyuubi had been sealed within you...but...they couldn't find you...because I had taken you back to my apartment...it was Minato's aswell...and...then I started taking care of you. It started getting suspicious when I started to by baby things because they knew I couldn't have a child, so after a while I used transformation to make me look different, which led them off. Although, one day they found out. They said that if I left, then you would remain alive...or we would both die. I went with the first option. Someone from the village owed me, so I asked them to help you...but...after a while, the council again was starting to get suspicious, so I asked my assistant to stop...I am really sorry Naruto..."

I started to make more and more sense to Naruto. Once blurry things were crystal clear. He understood why he had no parents, and no relatives to go an live with. Because they had all been destroyed on one side...and apparently, the Yondaime Hokage had no parents, so Naruto couldn't live with them...and even if they were alive, they'd be exiled just as Kaoru was.

"I guess it was that reason he asked everyone to treat you like a hero...i'm just sorry they didn't..."

Naruto let a tear slip down his own cheek. He felt guilty now. His father had died for him, and an innocent woman had been exiled from her home just for taking care of him.

"Kaoru..."

"..Hai?"

"...Why did you join Akatsuki then? I mean...I guess I understand that you had no-where to really go but.."

Kaoru nodded.

"Yes...it may seem strange but..I was so angry about Konoha treating you like that...they deserved to be punished...that I thought it might help by joining them. At the time, I did not know about how they were trying to get your power, which would kill you. All I was was a spy...gathering information...the Akatsuki was very new when I joined. All I knew is that Konoha was on their target list."

Naruto nodded. But something still didn't make sense.

"If so...why didn't you quit?"

Kaoru sighed.

"I would of...but once your in the Akatsuki, the only way to leave is death."

Naruto nodded. Seemed logical...they could just go back to their village, and tell them of all the information they knew. They might of had a little probation, but then the Akatsuki might have to completely start everything over...so it was believable they'd kill if you tried to leave.

"I did though, convince that if we ever did capture you to Leader-sama, that we wouldn't kill you automatically. Leader-sama agreed that if you worked with the Akatsuki we wouldn't kill you...but...I didn't really ever think that you would, in truth. So I was a little unsure..."

Naruto frowned somewhat.

"But don't they need the _power_ of the Bijuu, and not the Jinchuuriki?"

"..That is true Naruto...but...they need to power to destroy the villages...it doesn't really matter how the power is...one of the reasons there is the extracting jutsu, is because Leader-sama thinks the Jinchuuriki's would most likely not work with him, and try to escape. So, it would be much easier to just have the power of the demon somewhere else."

Naruto nodded. The Akatsuki had indeed thought things through. They were indeed worthy of respect now. They weren't just crazy pychos out for power. I guess thinking things through does give you an advantage.

Damn you Sasuke. I'm turning into you.

"So...how did you watch me?"

"Oh. Well, I worked alone for the first bit, since the only other members working there was Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu. There was also Leader-sama and his partner. We 5 were sent out to spy on a village, and I got put on Konoha. When Kisame-kun and Sasori-kun had joined, I worked with Kisame-kun for a bit. Then, when Kisame-kun and Itachi-kun got put together on a partnership, I worked with them most of the time, spying on you...just checking how you were going. What things you liked, what you hated, those things. I must say, i'm happy you took things with a grin every day. If you had turned into the Uchiha kid, I would of been a little dissapointed."

Naruto seemed a little surprized that Orochimaru used to be an Akatsuki member, as he hadn't known. But, he was glad that someone was watching out for him. Then he made himself remember not to turn into Sasuke while on his quest to destroy Konoha. Do not act like Sasuke...at least not so much..

"...Naruto. You said the Kyuubi wished to ask me a few questions?"

Naruto snapped out of his thinking, and nodded.

"Well...ask away."

In Konoha

Lee and Hinata had been out all morning, and were now cooling off at Hinata's home. Lee and Hinata had faught strict Taijutsu, so she could help Lee train for his contest. They had just went and bought more weapons, so now they were resting.

"Good train Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded. Hinata had learnt a few things while sparring with him. She learnt a few new ways to attack, and hoped she could ask him to teach her more. She might also ask TenTen to help her so she could handle weapons better. She espicially wanted to learn how to handle 'Fuma Clan Shuriken'. And she also needed Neji's help in a few Hyuuga techniques. It seemed she needed alot of help from Team Gai, but she would make sure to make it up to them.

She might teach Lee where exactly the eight vital points in the body were, so that could give him an advantage in his Taijutsu, seeing as that was all he could do. She had remembered reading about them in a medical book she had found at the back of the Hyuuga Library.

She might be able to teach TenTen a little Taijutsu, so maybe if long-range could no be an option, she might have some Taijutsu to work with.

And maybe she could show Neji the 'Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou' technique. She hadn't shown anoyone of the Hyuuga clan about it yet, and if it were anyone, it would be Neji, and most likely Hanabi aswell. Though she could not teach them the technique, she would show them, hopefully getting a good opiniuon.

Lee sipped some of his tea infront of him. They remained silent, and Hinata began thinking. In usual circumstances, Hinata wouldn't show so much skin. This was new to her. But she figured if maybe she did, it might get her confidence up. It did a little bit, and she actually felt cooler now. She still refused to take off the long white sleeved top underneath, but she was happy with her new look. Lee felt rather satisfied with his new look too.

He hadn't learn that much from fighting, but was working on a new way to defend himself against the opponent. Having Hinata fight against him gave him alot of time to practice, and at the same time helped Hinata.

_"Naruto-kun...we won't dissapoint you!"_

Hinata let down her tea, taking hers a Lee's into the kitchen. It was then Hinata remembered something rather important. She had to get a package from a small town called Nadaoka which wasn't too far from here. She'd been waiting for it for a while now, and was only availiable there. She thought to pick it up this afternoon, seeing as it wasn't too far from Konoha.

"L-lee-san!"

Hinata went back out to Lee.

"Hai Hinata-chan?"

"I have to go. Quickly. Just to do something. I-I might not be back for a while so...maybe tomorrow."

Lee nodded, standing up.

"Understood. How about I come 'round tomorrow maybe then?"

Hinata nodded.

"Sounds good."

Lee walked out the front door with Hinata, Hinata leaving another note in the kitchen. No-one seemed to be around today, and it was kind of surprizing to Hinata. Lee and Hinata went their seperate ways, Lee waving Hinata a good-bye. She ran out of Konoha, wanting to get to Nadaoka, and back quickly as possible. No-one really went to Nadaoka who wasn't from there, since it wasn't really a prosperous town. It was good to grab something to eat, maybe pick up a few weapons, and maybe stay the night if it's late, but usually people leave the day they get there, unless of course they're staying at the one of two hotels.

----------------------------------

Hinata made it in what seemed record timing. Little lanterns from little shops beamed nicely at her. It was a full moon tonight, and Hinata wanted to seize this oppurtunity. Then she saw the store which she needed to visit.

Nakashima Weapons.

Hinata would of infact ordered some from a weapon shop in Konoha, but they weren't selling the shuriken she wanted, and they never were going too. She learnt about Nakashima Weapons and how they had a few in stock, and Hinata had them on hold. They were going to be delievered to her, but they weren't so she had come to pick them up.

On entry to the store, she found someone whom she would of never of thought to see.

Ino.

Ino was browsing through some of the kunai, when she saw Hinata. She smiled up at her.

"Hey! Hinata!"

Hinata would of been thinking that Ino would of been at the Flower Shop or with Sakura (at the hospital which Hinata had put her in...which made Hinata feel a little proud of herself). But instead she was here.

"Fancy meeting you here. Whatcha looking for?"

"O-oh! Ino-san! I-I was just looking for-"

"Hey! I like your outfit! Where'd you get it? It's awsome!"

"R-really?"

Ino nodded.

"It's about time you ditched that heavy jumper and those long pants. That look it so much better! Keep it! It really makes you look awsome."

"Really? You think so?"

Ino nodded again.

"Definetely...you know, I think I might get a change in style too when I get back...but anyway. What are you doing here? I was browsing through a few of the exploding tags here, since these ones aren't availiable in Konoha. What you doing?"

"Oh...I was looking for a type of shuriken I wanted."

Ino nodded.

"I see."

Then, someone stepped in from the back. Her hair almost reach shoulder length, and the colour seemed to be caught in between black and brown. Her eyes seemed to be doing the same, except they were stuck in blue and purple. She wore a completely sleeveless orange hoodie, which seemed to stick to her skin, and showed her stomach. She wore bandages down her left arm, and over her stomach so it wasn't showing. She was also wearing a skirt similar to Hinata's, but slightly different in style, and in colour. It was blue. And she had fishnet going straight down her right leg, right to her red zori.

"Hey there. You looking for something? And, and you found what you're looking for?"

From guesses, she owned the weapon store.

"Um..yes...i'm Hyuuga Hinata and I have a few shuriken on hold?"

The girl nodded.

"Ah. I know what you're talking about. Right this way."

Hinata followed her down to the back.

"The name's Chiaki by the way."

Hinata nodded. Chiaki led Hinata down a few stairs, 'til they reached a basement. Then Chiaki pulled back a door, revealing 4 Fuma Clan Shuriken. Just what Hinata had wanted.

"They're a little dusty, but i'm sure that if you clean them, they'll be good as new."

Hinata nodded.

"Also. I have a scroll that comes with these, so you can store them in it. Just let me find it.."

Chiaki then went over to a cabnit, opening it which revealed many scrolls. She looked through a few before finding the right one.

"This scroll was made to hold 4 of these shuriken, so yeah. Don't try storing any more."

Hinata nodded. Chiaki then sealed the shuriken into the scroll.

"Ahhh...let's see. From records, you've already paid when you ordered...so you're free to go."

Hinata nodded.

"Let me get you the receipt."

Hinata again, followed Chiaki upstairs, where she handed her the receipt for her new weapons. Hinata had been interested in them, and found that those skills needed improving over others.

Hinata said goodbye to Ino, as she walked out of the store. She didn't think that she'd make it back tonight, and when she did, it would be too early in the morning. She had planned this coming, so she had been sure to bring some extra money so she could stay for one night. She then went to the nearest hotel, and booked herself in. From knowledge from the owner, Neji, TenTen and Gai had recently stayed there.

Hinata knew a far bit about Nadaoka, so she knew what surrounded it. And it was exactly what she wanted...

Over In Suna

The Kazekage sat on top of the roof, gazing at the moon, after what seemed forever. He had been without the Shukaku for a while now, and he was doing fine. He could still control sand, and now he could sleep if he chose to (which he didn't). He had become slightly more open, but only to his friends Naruto and Lee had he truely opened up...

_Flashback_

_"So Gaara! Why did you need to see me?"_

_Lee was standing next to Naruto, also looking at the red haired in front of him, nodding._

_"This is something I do not trust with my siblings...since...I do not feel I could ask them something like this. It's kind of embarresing."_

_"What are you talking about, Gaara-kun?"_

_Lee said wondering._

_"I do not know the meanings of many things I should know...love...friendship...and I was hoping that maybe you could tell me what those are, since I trust you both the most."_

_"Eh?...Love? Friendship?..."_

_In Naruto's opinioun, those subjects seemed a little awkward, but to Lee, he was more than happy too. But, he thought maybe Naruto should answer, since it was originally only Naruto whom was requested._

_"Ehm...eh..."_

_Naruto blinked, putting his hand underneath his chin. He infact had never really thought what they meant, they just were...what they were. _

_"Well...on simple terms, love it just...something that you have for another person, or thing I guess. Love's kind of like...uummm...well, it's hard to describe."_

_Naruto, would not usually act this serious, or talk like this, but, this was Gaara, and he knew that he needed to be taught these things._

_"...It's kind of like the word 'the'. It's hard to descirbe. It's just something that's there...I guess it is where you feel a liking towards another person...or possibly an object. You would hate it if something bad happened to it, and would try to fix it...there's two kind of loves I guess...one love is where you just really like a person...like...a family member per say...or someone really close to you...and you want that person to be happy...and, you don't like it when they're upset. You want that person to be proud of you...and even when you stuff up, you can be sure that they'll tell you it's ok, and you can do it...and when they stuff up, they know you'll do the same for them, even if it's not in the same way...and you hope that they'd never do anything bad to you on purpose...well...the other kind of love is where you feel the same type of love for a person, but more. You want to hold that person...you want that person, to be near you all the time. When that person is happy, you can't help but feel a little happy yourself...and when that's person is upset, you can't help but feel upset, and want you want to make it all better, so that person can be happy again...you want that person to kiss you with passion...and a sense that they miss you as much as you miss them when they're gone...and they mean absolutely everything to you...you feel this love for that person, and that person only...and...it gives them the sense that they're loved too...there's many more things involved with love, but I can't name them all...there's just too many!"_

_Gaara had been staring at Naruto intently, getting every last one of his words ironed into his brain. This explanation of love to Gaara was infact, what he guessed, was all true. Lee was awstruck at how Naruto described it. Naruto hadn't been known for his seriousness, but that day, Lee found out he could be serious...at times. _

_End Flashback_

It was the reason Gaara had asked Naruto to come and see him. Naruto told him a few more things, and Gaara found it rather interesting. He gazed up at the moon, and actually felt peaceful. The wind blowing through his hair, carrying grains of sand.

Even though he felt peaceful, something just didn't feel right. He didn't know why though. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Gaara took in a breath an sighed. He was glad Naruto was his friend, and that he could talk about things which Naruto wouldn't be ashamed of or make fun of him. He knew about Naruto, and was glad there was someone like him out there. He although hoped that Naruto would not meet the same fate he had, and it not turn out the way his had.

If Naruto was going to die, Gaara could just tell he would begin to feel more and more like he used too. He had been lucky enough to have someone ressurect him, but Naruto would not be. Chiyo was the only one who knew that technique, and had not told anyone on how to preform it. Although he had heard that Sakura was leading onto something.

He began thinking about what he would feel if Naruto died...but that led him to thinking about something else. About those people whom he'd killed, and about the people it had affected. Would they of felt like he might?

...Gaara thought not to press on this subject any further, as he continued staring up at the moon...

In Nadaoka

Naruto and Kaoru had packed what they wanted, and Kaoru was still at the hotel, packing a few things. Naruto was done, so he decided he'd check the surrounding area.

He remembered Iruka saying something about Nadaoka, and about how there was a few rivers, streams, and small waterfalls near it. Naruto thought to maybe check out a few of those. He'd missed the sound of running water, and since tonight was a full moon...

Things like that had given Naruto serenity. The night seemed more peacful than the day, and it made Naruto calm. The darkness which was surrounding him, the moon which would be shining, and the little stars would flash. Naruto could just feel peace at night.

All he had on was his black and orange jacket, the black top underneath, the orange pants and his shoes. And of course his boxers. He began casually strolling just taking everything around him in. Everything seemed peaceful tonight, and he couldn't wait to just sit on a rock and look at the moon and the water. He needed calming, and that was how he was going to do it.

He then saw a tiny stream, and Naruto began to follow it. It led to a small river, and after following that, he reached a small waterfall. He was within the trees, and was about to step out when he saw something he thought he'd never see again. His eyes widened in shock, surprise, and utter amazement.

There before him, was the beautiful water goddess he had seen years ago. He felt his mouth beginning to open, and a blush creep across his check. She wasn't an illusion after all...

She had indeed grown. Her height had increased, and so had her hair length. It made him remember how he liked long hair...and her 'womanly assets' had indeed grown too. Her body was overall amazing in his eyes. Of course, it would be amazing in any straight guy's eyes.

_"It's that girl...from that time once...I wonder...am I maybe dreaming?...I sure hope not...she's so damn fine!...It would be terrible if someone like that wasn't real..."_

Naruto was a normal, hormonel teenage boy, just like any other boy in his village, whether it be Neji, Shikamaru, or Sasuke. They were all human, and all boys, and boys liked to see things like that. She began moving her hands around, and the water was once again, seeming to be moving at her command. She began to move around, turning, as her hand raised up, the water going with it. Her head shot up, dripplets of water following. Her hair was flowing like the waterfall, and something like that was just so beautiful to Naruto. How a girl could do that, he'd never know.

He thought to if maybe to once again call out to the girl like he had last time. Maybe he could see who she was...but...maybe it would end like it had last time, and Naruto didn't want this precious time with this girl to go to waste, even if she didn't know...Naruto thought about it, and came with a conclusion.

_"I'll just observe this time...but wow. She sure is amazing...I wish I knew who she was..."_

Maybe this is why Naruto liked the nightime so much...

-----------------------

**A.N - Ahah! Finally! CX I got to this part! I've always wanted to do a scene re-inactment of when Naruto saw Hinata at the waterfall, but older version! CX It would be awsome if it happened again! And I thought to do something special since I won't update in a while...so yeah. I hope you liked chapter 7! And I hope the rest of your holidays are awsome!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**And sorry if it's STILL too short...but I finished this at 1:50 in the morning...so yeah. And this is so far the longest chapter to date! And sorry 'bout the spelling mistakes!**


	8. Explanations All Around

Apologize

**A.N - Hey guys! REAL SORRY FOR THE LONG NO UPDATE!!! But as I explained in the last one, I had holidays. But I did make some fanart while I was away! It's Ino's new outfit (which you should check out AFTER you read this chapter)! And I made Kaoru in an Akatsuki cloak! Also, check out Lee in a Jounin outfit, and Hinata in her outfit! And Kaoru (although I hate how she turned out) in her normal outfit. I do want to do Neji in an ANBU outfit, and i'm going to give more characters new outfit, so keep that in mind! More characters to get new outfits! **

**By the way..I am sorry about the grammar mistakes. I do this on Wordpad, and i've only ever run this through Word once, and Wordpad doesn't have spellcheck. The reason I do it on Wordpad, is because it's just easier for me...and look. No-one ever told me that Avengence wasn't a word! I never asked anyone before! And no spellcheck! No word check! So, please keep that in mind...**

**But yeah! I will make the chapters longer! I hope they're longer anyway! It's just I don't want to reveal too much in one episode!**

RunDiamondRun does not own Naruto...

-----------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting in bed, taking a little think about a few things.

_"I wonder who they'll make Hokage?"_

**"Kit, with a council that smart, they'll probably make the log Hokage."**

Naruto lay on the bed still. Maybe the Kyuubi was right...they probably would of gone to lengths like that to keep him from becoming Hokage if they had too.

_"...I think i'm going to ask Kaoru a bit more about my parents tomorrow."_

**"Yeah..."**

_"...Fox?"_

**"Yeah?"**

_"...Who's Uchiha Madara?"_

The time from the first encounter with Sasuke hadn't told him much, and where did that get him. He got stabbed in the back, that's where. And that wasn't even when they'd brought him back. The road there was much more treatorous.

**"Ah...you saw him on the contract, didn't you?"**

"Yeah..."

**"He, kit, was in fact the very first Uchiha."**

_"Makes sense...he was the first one to sign it...but the first Uchiha...i'd like to know a little more about him...I mean he started the clan in the first place..."_

_**"**_**Well, why don't we brush up on our Uchiha History then?"**

_"Yeah okay then."_

**"Very well. I'll tell you about Madara, and the history of the Uchihas. You know kit, there's some information i'm about to tell you which you could use to your advantage. And there's also a few disturbing facts about the Uchiha brat you called your friend in here."**

_"Alright. Go on."_

**"Kit, I tell you this now, I say this from what I know...well, it all started with this girl from the Hyuuga clan. She had fallen in love with this demon named 'Sojobo'. He was the King of Tengu. A Konoha Tengu infact, otherwise known as Yamabushi Tengu. He had very mystical powers, and he could also shape shift. This is how the Hyuuga girl ended up falling in love with him. He and her married, and they had a son. Two sons, but, we won't go into detail about him. The older son of theirs, was Uchiha Madara. A little did you know fact, was that Uchiha came from Uchiwa (fan), because Sojobo carried around a fan. He loved that thing. It was made out of Fatsia leaf, and that could create one heck of a storm. It was called by most people Tengu no Uchiwa, and this is why that the symbol of the Uchiha is that red and white thing on their shirts...but anyway. Madara, since he had been combined with one of the Hyuuga, and a demon, their blood collided. Madara did not have the Byakugan like most thought he would. The blood of a demon and the Byakugan, was that which created the Sharingan. That became the third great Doujutsu. Originally, there were only two great Doujutsu kit, and the Sharingan wasn't one of them."**

_"...So...that means Sasuke's half demon? Pfft. He called me a demon...this isn't even by blood...you know, I've heard rumours that the Sharingan originated from the Byakugan, but I didn't know if they were true.."_

**"Yeah. You know, if you probably injected some sort of demon seal into that Neji kid, he'd probably obtain some level of Sharingan...but anyway."**

_"Wait...Demon Seal? You mean like mine?"_

**"No kit. There's two types. One which seals something within something, and another type of seal...kind of like the one Orochimaru used on the Uchiha. A Curse Seal mark I guess. They're called Demon Seals because they give the one who has it a low, medium or high level of demon power, depending on what seal it is. They are risky though. You only have around a 20 percent chance of survival, but that's the medium level seal. The higher the power, the riskier they are."**

_"I see..."_

**"Anyway, back to Madara...Madara had mastered the Sharingan at an early age. He also created 3 things on the level of Mangekyou Sharingan. Amaterasu, which allows the user to create a flame which burns for seven days, and seven nights...Susanoo...the Uchiha used it to teleport himself into your mind that one time (I think!)...and the Tsukiyomi, that move the older Uchiha's famous for...you know what it is, yeah?...But anyway. One day, Madara had found out that his father did not marry the Hyuuga girl out of love, but so he could gain a new body and further extend his powers. He was looking for, 'the perfect body', and he figured the only way to achieve that was to create one out of his own blood. Madara found out about this, and wanted to put up a fight. So he came to me. He found the scroll, signed it, and summoned me. I was a little shocked at first, but then I figured that if someone could actually summon me, they might not be worthless. He asked me if he could borrow my power. He told me his story, then he showed me his abilities. I was quiet impressed. He would of put that Itachi to shame...but then of course, he was the first Uchiha...but anyway. I taught him all the Katon (fire element) jutsus, and he mastered them quickly. He was quite skillful. He had done it even without that Sharingan."**

_"Is that why Sasuke's good with the Katon jutsus?"_

**"Yeah. Their knowledge of them got passed down, Uchiha through Uchiha...anyway. He and his father fought, and Madara, only barely did win. So, he didn't finish him for good, instead, he sealed him. This seal, requires my chakra, and three Mangekyou Sharingan users to break. But this doesn't come without sacrifice...now, Madara and the Shodaime Hokage, were best friends, and had sworn to protect the village together. It's maybe this which made the people of Konoha favour Uchihas...but let's continue. But when the Shodaime found out about the Madara and how he'd come to me for power, he felt angry. Madara hadn't told him why, for he didn't want people to know about his demoncy. So this led to arguments between the two, and a strong friendship fell. Ths hostility eventually led to a battle at the Valley of the End..."**

_"..So...Madara and the Shodaime had fought at the Valley of the End? Like me and Sasuke?...Sounds somewhat like Orochimaru's case all over again..."_

**"I was a little surprized when I saw it kit. It felt like history was repeating itself...and it's exactly those two who stand at the Valley. Madara's the one on the left."**

_"...Sasuke did somewhat resembled him in the demon form...but wait...why didn't the people of the village treat the Uchiha's with non-respect if they were half-demon?"_

**"Because kit...the Uchiha's never told anyone but the Uchiha's. It's a secret that they're suppose to take to the grave with them, and hope that no-one finds out."**

_"...So...if they did know that...man I'm starting to hate Sasuke more and more with every word.."_

**"Kit, I didn't like him, and I never would of...he was a stubborn self-absorbed self-pitying emo-istical brat."**

_"...Sasuke had all these praises and thought to be perfect...he was treated like a god...I bet if they knew they wouldn't..."_

**"'Course not. That's why they kept it a secret."**

_"...I have a few things planned for Sasuke when I see him again...and now i'm adding to my list...he thinks he's the only one who suffers...man...so, did Madara use a demon seal to have your power?"_

**"Well, yes and no. I did give him my power, but we weren't using a normal Demon Seal. It's more we used one, but only to contain my power within him. It's not the seal like yours, but so that all the chakra could fit into his body..."**

_"That makes sense...I wonder how Lee's doing?"_

**"I know that he would of noticed by now...he was a friend kit. So was the Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku...they were real friends to you kit."**

_"...Now I relate to Gaara in more ways now...both of our father's were the leaders of our villages...it's crazy.."_

**"I know...but that's life."**

_"...Night."_

**"Night."**

The Bijuu fell asleep, but the container did not. He wanted to think over a few more things. How was Lee doing? Good? He had become a Jounin, and Naruto was really happy for him. Naruto had hoped to rise to Jounin this year, even though he still knew he'd only get a Chuunin. He was still a Genin. He would of taken the exam, but he had never had time. He was always busy with the retrival mission, he had no time to do anything else. And most of the time, on that mission, there would be other things which would of popped up, which would of delayed the retrival.

Naruto also hoped Gaara was doing okay. With being Kazekage, he had more responsibilities. Since he'd been the Kage for a while now, the villagers trusted him more, so it was coming more comfortable and easier for Gaara, and he could relax sometimes. Naruto had seen Gaara somewhat happier than he usually was, and he was happy for him. He deserved to be happy after all his years of suffering.

He could remember once how he begged to try on the Kazekage outfit, just to see what it was like. He thought maybe if he tried it on, he'd feel a little more like Hokage. Gaara had eventually, reluctantly, let him. It fit Naruto rather well. Naruto thought this rather suited him, and didn't want to take it off, even when Gaara insisted. Instead, Naruto made him a Hokage robe. That one went better with him in his eyes, but after a while they swapped again.

Naruto had once thought of the time when he became Hokage, that he could talk with Gaara more often. Whether it be professional, or casual, he would rather favour the idea of it. And he wouldn't think that Suna would ever retaliate against Konoha, so it would be another advantage to Konoha, and Suna. Their friendship might just cement the alliance between the 2 villages. The terms on a few other villages were undecided. A few of them, mainly Iwa and Oto, weren't on good terms. A few of the other villages were neutral. But Naruto had ties with people in nearly all the villages, and most of the time they were relatviely important.

For example...Fujikaze Yukie. She'd been ruling the Snow Country for a while now, and it now had 2 seasons. Winter and Spring. They lasted the same time, the people were rather happy, and it was a thriving nation. She had done a few movies (much to Naruto's displeasure, and much to Kakashi's pleasure), and she could balance it out with being the ruler. Apparently, she now had a boyfriend, and there were rumuors they were going to go all the way. Naruto had visited once since the time with Doto, and she seemed rather happy and lighthearted now, unlike when he first met her. He could remember talking about Doto's lines, and how they were so similar to Itachi's. And how one of the camera men had the same eyes as Lee, and they also recapped on their adventures. So there's another alliance.

He also had the ties with the people in the Country of the Wave. Hell, they even had a bridge named after him! Naruto only recently found out about it's name not that long ago. When he had, he remembered telling...well, maybe bragging about it to his team, and a few others, them being Lee, Neji, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. He also sent a note out to Gaara. He wanted everyone to know the bridge was built with his name.

Sakura had just punched him, called him an idiot, and she was left pissed for some reason. Kakashi had sighed, and rolled his eyes. Tenzou had grinned uneasily, and said nothing. Sai plain out didn't believe him. The 'Konohamaru Corps' as they put themselves, believed him fully. They were quite impressed, and even though Naruto knew that they nearly did with everything, it made him all the happier they truely believed him.

Lee had believed him too, and said that they should go visit it sometime. Neji didn't quite know how to swing. He seemed a little hesistant, but had gotten a little more comfortable around Naruto.

Naruto also began thinking about what Kakashi had said in his vision...

_Flashback_

_"Naruto...he's a student...who's rather loud...and annoying...I was a little hesistant having to work with him again, but I agreed. He has gotten a lot stronger, i'll admit, and the training with Jiraiya did not go to waste. He might even make Chuunin. But his outlook on life is the same. He needs to know things don't always turn out the way you want them too. He might not become Hokage, and needs to realize that. I was surprized when he actually managed to bring Sasuke back, seeing as his abilities aren't as advanced as Sasuke. He needed a lot more work, and probably only managed on sheer luck and willpower. That won't get him far, and he does need to learn that. And if he depends on the power which isn't at all his, he will get no-where. It is a most shameful way to fight in a ninja world...to use a power which is not yours...and Naruto uses that constantly. He needs to learn a new method of how to execute his attack, or people will start to read him like a book, and find ways to beat him."_

_End Flashback_

_"Well 'Kakashi-sensei', why didn't __**you**__ help me get my abilities like Sasuke's? Why didn't __**you**__ teach me that on sheer luck and willpower won't get you far? Why did you give up on me? Hell of a sensei you are..."_

That wasn't all Kakashi had said, but it was enough Naruto needed to remember right now. Kakashi had been one of the reasons why he left.

It was mainly his team which had caused him to leave. The others had said relatively nice things to him, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Konohamaru and his team...they were just the ones who'd said the most nicest things about him, and were his true friends. The others had of course put him down in a lot of ways, but his team took the cake.

His team had degraded him, shamed him, and humiliated him the most, even if was only in his own mind, and theirs. He felt like a fool after he'd heard theirs. He didn't understand what he had done to get them to hate them so much...he thought he had a true bond with them. His sensei...Sakura...Sasuke..

Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe he had cut the bond between them. Naruto just didn't see it. Maybe that was true, maybe it wasn't...but Naruto felt angry, fustrated and stupid. They made him look like fools, and Kakashi had even said he 'depends on a power which isn't his at all', and look at him! He goes around using that god-damn Sharingan, the power which was never his in the first place! He had that given to him, in a way which was still unknown to him, and here he is saying Naruto is shameful using the power which was not his. He did know that the Sharingan was a gift to him, and here he is being a hypocrite to Naruto.

But he thought not to get so worked up about it right now, for he needed sleep. It was rather late, and he had been left in a rather good mood. The girl who had appeared at the waterfall had lightened his mood and calmed him. Not many people had believed him about the girl, but a few people did.

He looked over to Kaoru, and felt his anger melt away, as he fell into a calming sleep.

Over Nadaoka

The two members of the Akatsuki had their heads in their hotel which they were staying in. The one which held a fish like appearance sat down on the one of two beds which he was sleeping in.

"Well...that was somewhat useful of our time visiting this town..."

The other one removed his hat from his head, and put it down on the drawer.

"I saw Kaoru here..."

Kisame looked to his partner. Kisame hadn't really expected the red haired Kaoru to be here in this small town of all places.

"Really?...Didn't really her to be here of all places...wonder what she was here for?..Oh wait! I know! It was probably to check up on the Kyuubi kid."

Both the members knew that Kaoru was the aunt of the Jinchuuriki. All members of the Akatsuki did. Itachi said nothing as he walked over to his bed.

"That information we got was quite useful. I'm a little surprised that something like that has happened...but none the less. That would of been hilarious!..But the other side of information will prove it be quite useful...now come on Itachi! Join me in a drink!"

Kisame finished, getting a bottle of Sake he'd been saving. It was one of Kisame's long life goals to see Itachi drunk. Just once, if it ever be any at all. He would like to see his partner with even the slightest bit of emotion, or at least a change in attitude.

Itachi had never had one drink, even at his 20th birthday (which Kisame had ever so kindly host for him), and there was a simple reason why. He didn't want to know what he might act like in a drunken state, and it might actually prove that he could act rather differently to his usual self. He'd spent alot of time building the wall between him and emotions, and he wasn't going to let a simple bottle of fluids run that all down.

Itachi said nothing as he took off his cloak. He hung it over the headboard of his bed, as he lay down, turning away from Kisame, removing his shoes. Kisame sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"Man, you're no fun...why couldn't you be more fun like-"

"Kisame. I have never had any intention of being fun."

Kisame stayed silent for a second, sighing. His partner was right, and he knew it. But then it hit Kisame then and there how he could get his partner drunk.

All this time, he had been using the forward approach. Why hadn't it ever accoured to him before? Use the stealthy way! He figured Itachi was never going to crack on his own, so he thought that maybe one night, on a calm, motionless night in the hideout, he and the one whom he knew would help him (or at least hoped), would spike Itachi's drink, and then his friend would give Itachi the drink, and then, BAM! Itachi with emotion. It was the perfect plan.

Kisame lightly chuckled at his own genius, because, he was. (At least in his mind). He removed his own cloak and hat, and then lay down on the bed, and fell asleep like his partner.

The Next Day

Hinata had left the hotel early, leaving back for Konoha. She made it around 11 o' clock, not a pretty sight awaiting her. Her father was not impressed, and neither were any of the other members of Hyuuga. But of course, Hinata's mind was else where, and else where enough to not care. Of course, she had taken in what they had said, but it did not guilt trip her as much as it usually would have.

She was sitting in her room on her bed, two of the four Shuriken she had brought home on the floor. She had cleaned one of them, and was moving onto the other. But right now, she was just sitting there thinking. She sighed, and reached under her pillow for something which always brought her comfort. She held out what she grabbed.

It was a fox plushy.

She smiled slightly at it. She had bought it one rainy day, and hid it from everybody. No-one in existence knew she had this. She called herself, a closet fangirl, considering she bought a fox toy to remember Naruto by. She even went as so far in buying 9, and sewing all the tails to one.

She had actually done that, by the way.

She cared for Naruto that much, and since there were no Naruto dolls in existence, a fox toy would have to do. She felt somewhat scared that Naruto might be in some sort of danger...or hurt right now. She hoped that he wasn't, and that maybe he'd met somebody that might help him. She gave the stuffed animal a squeeze, silently hoping for that. Then she began giggling, at for what she thought her own stupidity.

Then she heard a knock on her door. She stopped giggling, and looked to the door. She quickly put away the fox, and hid her Shuriken.

"Come in.."

She said quietly. She hoped it was Lee, so they could get out and train. Instead, she found her older cousin at the door.

"O-oh. Neji...nii-san?"

It was unusual for him to visit her, so this came much to a surprize to her.

"Hinata-sama. I wished to talk to you about a few things."

Hinata stared, before nodding, standing up. She looked at him expectantly. In Neji's eyes, she appeared quite confident right at this moment, although there was still a shy aura lingering around her.

"Before I left, I noticed that you had a fight with Sakura."

Hinata's eyes widened, and then she slowly nodded.

"I was just wondering, why you did so. It seemed...a little unlike you."

Hinata stared uncertainly at her cousin. She had agreed to Lee not to tell anyone about Naruto's departure, and she had also agreed to the Hokage. She didn't really wish to tell him now, for she did not wish to tell him of...somewhat, problem. She brought her hand to her mouth, another old habit, and thought about telling him.

"...Well...I was just...maybe executing my rage that i've kept bottled up for so long on her! I-I mean, I never really liked her, and she a-annoyed me at that moment! Yeah!..."

Hinata said no more, as her cousin stared at her. He didn't exactly believe her, but he figured that was all he was going to get for now. It must be important, considering the fact she would say this. But he thought not to press the subject further.

"..Your 'Hakke Rokuju Yonshou' move impressed me somewhat. Your 'Juuken' strikes were executed rather neatly."

Hinata started blushing at the comment from Neji. It was rare she got a comment from someone, let alone her own cousin.

"It could do with improvement, but it was done rather nicely."

Hinata blushed a little more, and then nodded. Then she remembered she had wished to talk to him about a few of the Hyuuga moves.

"U-um...Neji nii-san?"

"Hm?"

"I...I was wondering...if um...maybe if you weren't..doing anything later...maybe you might...um...h-help me...with a few of the..Hyuuga techniques?"

Hinata felt embarressed asking for his help, but he knew the techniques alot better than she did, and if she wished to get stronger, she would ask for his help. Neji was a little surprized, but thought that it was his destiny to be her cousin, and as her cousin, he would help her improve her techniques.

"...Very well. We can start now."

Neji walked for the door, Hinata a little surprized with the sudden forwardness of training. But she snapped back, and quickly followed him. Her training began with a little 'Hyuuga Style Taijutsu'. A quick spar, which was not in a fight style, but more just to show of your skills per say. Hinata had been working on a move, which she called 'Hyuuga Style Taijutsu' (original, right?). It was basically executing Juuken strikes to many of the Chakra points in a few seconds (imagine 'Hyuuga Style Taijutsu' from Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2). Next off, Hinata showed Neji a few of the Hyuuga techniques she knew. She showed him the 'Hakke Kuushou' (Eight Trigrams, Air Palm), showed the 'Hakke Rokuju Yonshou' (Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms) onto the log which stood proud and tall on the Hyuuga Training Ground. She also showed him the 'Hakkesho Kaiten' (Eight Trigrams, Palms Heavenly Spin), which was rather good. She also showed him her Rotation. Neji then showed her how to work on how she executed all of them, and she trained hard with him, well onto the late afternoon.

She was now sitting with Neji, enjoying a cup of tea. It was only then Lee walked in. Neji looked at his teamate while Hinata greeted him warmly.

_"...Lee's changed his outfit aswell?...And it's no longer spandex?"_

This came to quite a shock to Neji, as he only remembered hazily Lee without the bodysuit. But now, here he was in the Jounin outfit, although it was green, it was still a Jounin outfit. Lee had gotten quite a few stares with his new outfit, for that was all anyone had remembered him in anyway.

"Neji-kun! How are you doing? Did your mission go well?...I apologize for not attending...I was..busy."

Neji was too caught up in staring at Lee's outfit. He had too admit, for one, he was tiring of his outfit when he was not in his ANBU outfit. The missions of his required level had been slow lately, so he had not worn it in a while. And two, he did feel like a change. Two years seemed like enough time to wear the long white sleeved top and his other parts of his outfit. It was around every two years people changed their wardrobe.

It was also around then his other teamate, TenTen walked into the compound, with his sensei by her side.

"Neji-kun! I've been wondering where you were-"

It was now time for TenTen and Gai to get the shock of Lee's outfit. Their shocks were two different kinds, as Lee shaked his hand at them, greeting them.

TenTen felt shocked, in the same way Neji had sort of. She, too, only hazily remembered Lee without the green bodysuit, and still that seemed too long ago. Now, here he was, actually looking like a mature man.

_"He looks rather...cute...no no! Wrong word! Can't use cute anymore...besides...it's more handsome..."_

The new look had rather gotten TenTen, as it was unexpected, and rather brought out the more mature side in Lee in her vision. She cursed the fact that in the recent dictionary she had read, "Cute" meant 'Ugly but interesting'. (This happened with me. My friend looked up the word cute in the dictionary, and she said it meant ugly but interesting...I don't know if that dictionary was wrong or not, but i'm just pointing this out. Hehehe!)

Gai's shock was vrey different. His beloved student..given up the spandex! Why would he do something like that?! It was so unlike Lee! What was going on in his head? He should of never taken that suit of the day he put it on!

"L...L..Lee!...What...happened to you?!"

Lee was afraid of his sensei's reaction, but he thought up of his excuse long ago.

"Gai-sensei!..If you're wondering about the outfit-"

"OF COURSE I AM!!! I thought you LOVED the spandex! The youth! It's gone! All gone!"

"N-no Gai-sensei! It's not that!"

"I thought you and that suit had a special bond! What happened Lee?! What happened?!?!"

"Gai-sensei! I can explain!"

"Using high-road is for squares! Were's your sense of individuality?! The spring in your step?! The sugar to your spice?! The springy elastic in your underwear?!"

"G-Gai-sensei! Please let me explain!"

_"He wears underwear?"_

It was somewhat hard for the two Doujutsu users and the Weapon Expert to believe that Gai wore underwear, considering what he wore normally was so..._revealing_.

"Nothing in the world is right anymore! And what has happened to the youthful Naruto?! He's dispersed to the caves of un-youthfulness like his friends! The emoness cave of depression! Why?! Explain to me Lee! Explain!"

Lee sweatdropped, as he put a hand behind his head, grinning uneasily.

"..Well...you see Gai-sensei...I...recently thought to maybe change my look..because the clothing is heavier! You see Gai-sensei, with heavier clothing, it shall be harder for me to move around! Since it will be harder, I shall train more until I can move around like I did in my spandex in these clothes. I also did increase the weight of my legweights, and I am wearing armweights. With a baggy jumper and pants like this, it will be easy for me to hid them, so the enemy will not suspect anything!"

Gai took in wait his student said, before getting up from his rather depressed state, to a thinking one. What his student said made sense...there would be more weight, so it would make Lee train harder to make him to be able to be more freely moving! Yes! Lee's idea was perfect! His student was talented, handsome, and smart! What more could a sensei want? All his students were talented, appealing and smart!

"...You're right Lee! That makes perfect sense! How could I of doubted you! Such a smart kid!...I mean, young man!"

Gai did his usual thumbs up, and his grin, complete with teeth shine. Lee nodded, and stuck his thumb out to his sensei. It was then Gai noticed that Hinata had gotten a new outfit.

"Ah! Youthful Hinata has also gotten a change in outfit I see! It suits you rather well!"

Gai grinned, his thumb sticking at her, Hinata nodded, smiling smally. Gai then took in a deep breath of air through his nose, releasing it.

"Smell that? It's the smell of change! Change is in the air!...I know! Neji! TenTen! I am assigning you both the mission of obtaining new outfits! See that it is completed before the shops close! Luckily, tonight is the night they stay open late! Come! The five of us shall search for their outfits together!"

He grabbed both his students hands, and led them away before they could do anything. Hinata and Lee followed, both considering there was nothing else on their agenda. Gai led his team and Hinata through the streets of Konoha, taking his students to clothing stores all over Konoha. It was at one of them they ran into Ino. Well, Hinata did.

"Hinata! Hey! What are you doing here? Not shopping for another outfit?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I'm here with Lee-san and his team. Gai has forced Neji nii-san and TenTen-san to buy new outfits seeing Lee's change."

Ino looked over to Lee, and noticed his new outfit. She had seen it before, and had actually spread the news Lee changed his outfit.

"Yeah. I like his change. It suits him...he actually looks dateable with that outfit!"

Hinata nodded. Then she saw that Ino was carrying a large amount of clothing which was slung over one of her arms.

"Y-you have alot of clothing Ino."

Ino nodded. Ever since she had seen Hinata in her new outfit at the weapon store, it had inspired her to change her outfit.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a new outfit myself..."

Ino then got an idea.

"Hey Hinata! You're going to help me pick out an outfit! I need another's opinioun, and since Sakura's out of action, you're here, perfect!"

"Eh?"

Ino quickly grabbed Hinata's hand with her free hand, and led Hinata outside the dressing room. It had indeed surprized Hinata that her attack had left Sakura still in the hospital. It shouldn't of been that hard to heal.

Hinata stood outside the dressing room, waiting for Ino to come out and show her an outfit. Hinata would almost say something, 'til Ino interupted and said she hated it, when it did look good on her. Then, she would go back inside the closet, throw the clothes out of the dressing room, with Hinata catching them, and Ino trying on something else. It was a repeated routine.

Hinata didn't know how long she should out there, but long enough so Lee and his team had left. The store was almost closing too. Hinata was wishing for her to hurry up, so Hinata thought to pass the time she would put the clothes back. When putting back a top, she heard a squeal of delight. She knew it was Ino, and she had most likely found an outfit she liked. Hinata put the top back, and went over to Ino. She had now on a new outfit, which consisted of a pruple top (such a surprise), which had a long right sleeve, which went right down to her hand, and the other sleeve didn't reach her elbow. The top was straped up, and reached the neck line. She had on black shorts, and a piece of ninja clothing which went over her left leg, which was light purple, which could hold 3 kunai. She also had on knee high boots which were black, which revealed her toes.

"I'm getting this! This is perfect! I'll just wear bandages on my right side to make it look better. But now to purchuse this outfit! Thanks Hinata!"

Hinata wondered to what she did, as Ino undressed, and quickly paid for it. They both walked outside, and the woman who owned the store instantly switched the 'Yes! We are open!' sign to the closed side of it. Ino shook Hinata's hand, thanking her.

"Make sure to stop over the Flower Shop sometime! We could chat and stuff!...Well, i'll be seeing ya! I got a dinner with Shikamaru and Chouji tonight...and you know how Chouji is around food! Seeya!"

Ino then raced off to wherever the resturaunt she was eating at. Hinata looked up, and then thought that maybe she should be getting home as well. It dawned on her that she had been out late _again, _so she quickly dashed home.

Naruto's Point of View

Naruto had been travelling with Kaoru for the whole day, and was now resting. They had left at dawn, and it was now night. They had both just ate, and now Kaoru was going to show him a few things.

"Now..Naruto-chan...can I call you that?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay. Naruto-chan. While i'm teaching you, there's 3 things I want to cover. First off, I want to help you master the summong of the Kitsune Scroll, and we might also improve your Toad Summoning's aswell. Secondly, I want to teach you a little more about chakra control. Your chakra flow is a little different to everyone else's, as you have the second chakra also flowing through you, which somewhat...how to say this...well, it makes your flow of chakra flow differently, since the other chakra has to flow through you as well. Basically saying, your chakra circulatory system is a little different in the flow pattern, and I want to teach you how to master that. Lastly, I want to teach you about Wind Jutsu's. Me and Aniki were very good at Wind Jutsu's, and so were our parents. So, I think that maybe you might be able to use Wind Jutsu aswell. So, at some point, i'm going to start teaching you a few 'Fuuton' (Wind Element) jutsu."

Naruto nodded. These things seemed interesting, and intriguing, espicially learning a whole new area of jutsu. Fuuton Jutsu seemed rather interesting, and had seen Temari execute it more than a few times, so he knew what it was like.

"I am not an expert on any of these areas, but, I do know a fair amount...so I do hope that this will help! It won't be quick, but, it will be worth it if we do it right."

Naruto nodded once again, looking at his smiling aunt. She seemed nice, and could stand to live with someone like that for a while. She seemed to truely care for him, and he was glad.

"Tomorrow, I will start with the training...and maybe we can go shopping."

"For what?"

"...Well...maybe you would like different clothes?"

Naruto thought about it, and agreed. He needed new wardrobe.

**"Finally. This woman is smart."**

_"Shut up."_

Kaoru lay her head down on the grass, looking at Naruto, then to the small fire they had built.

"Goodnight Naruto-chan."

"Night Kaoru."

Kaoru slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, as Naruto leaned back, closing his eyes, slipping into the flashback of earlier today...

_Flashback_

_"Kaoru?"_

_"Yes Naruto?"_

_Naruto and Kaoru were both travelling out of Nadaoka, to another small town which resided in the Fire Country, where Kaoru had an apartment, which even though she hadn't been too in a while, with a little work, it would be worthy enough to call home._

_"..Could you tell me a little more about my father?"_

_"...Well...okay then. Minato was...a rather...how should I say, talentless in his days of the academy, though he was rather popular. Then, one day, he seemed to shoot up above everyone else. He was quite the social king, and everyone could communicate with him. So when he reached where he did, everyone in the village seemed to like and respect him. He was rather an elite amoung those around him, meaning his ninja commrades. When I chose to become a sensei one day, he went alongside with me, and that also increased his social circle."_

_Kaoru stayed silent for a moment, pausing to see if Naruto wanted to ask any questions so far. Though, she did hope he didn't ask one question. Although, luck just wasn't on her side that day, as she asked a question she somewhat feared._

_"Who were on my father's team?"_

_Kaoru, hesistant, still answered._

_"His team consisted of three...like any other team. The girl's name was Rin. I rather liked her. She was kind, and bubbly, and not in an annoying kind of way you expect some children to be...there was another one...his name was Uchiha Obito...I rather liked him too. He was nice too, and the depressed gene which seems to come with the Uchiha's skipped him, and I liked that about him. And then...there was the other one...Hatake...Kakashi..."_

_"Kakashi was on my dad's team?!"_

_"..Yes he was."_

_It somewhat explained why Kakashi maybe favoured Sasuke rather than him...but...he was his sensei's son...so why didn't he get respected like Sasuke?_

_"..So...why did Kakashi treat me horribly if I was his sensei's son? Did he have some sort of bad connection?"_

_"No...it's just...well Naruto...no-one...no-one actually knows you're Minato's son...except for Jiraiya and Tsunade...and a few others...but the people who actually know are rather limited..."_

_"...Ero-sennin and Baa-chan knew and didn't tell me..."_

_"...The reason was because those who did know about it hid it from you, was because...well...in truth, Minato was to never actually have the relationship with your mother in the first place. At that time, the Whirlpool Country and Konoha weren't on good terms, so Minato having a relationship with Kushina was prohibited...although, I found it stupid, because since he had a relationship with Kushina, their bonds might actually strengthen, rather than weaken. The Uzumaki's were a very strong clan in the Whirlpool Country you know, Naruto...although, I do guess someone from her clan musn't of want her with someone from Konoha..."_

_Kaoru let Naruto catch up with what she had said before she continued._

_"So, they never told you, or anyone, that your father was Hokage, since it would get people wondering who the mother was, and eventually they would find out, which would be problimatic...and..since if you ever did find out your father had been the one to seal that inside of you, it would cause you emotional pain, and the people who knew...they did not want you to suffer Naruto, so we did not tell you."_

_Kaoru continued looking ahead, as Naruto thought about everything._

_End Flashback_

Naruto wondered who knew about his birth, and so far, he knew only Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kaoru. He thought there must of been more, since of course his father would of had a best friend...and his large 'social circle' would of proved it. Naruto sighed, opening his eyes, looking out at the sky, letting himself become content before he fell asleep...

--------------------------------------------------

**A.N - Yeah! Chapter 8! Once again, sorry for the long no update! I hope this made up for it!...Yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!! Review to your hearts extent! And I do have more things planned for this, okay? This story has plot! A good plot I hope too! So yeah! Oh and, I have Ino's outfit on deviantART as I said above (read them every chapter!), so check it out! Once again, my name is IchigosTwinChoco. By the way, I am posting up Kaoru in an Akatsuki cloak soon. **

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**

**Longest chapter to date!**


	9. It's My Revenge! Now It's My Way!

Apologize

**A.N - Hey peeps! Thanks for your reviews, and patience! And, sorry about getting the Amaterasu thing wrong. I'll try remembering that (I got it off some site I found off Google). Damn I hate when sites lie too me! I never actually watched the episode with the Toad Mouth thing...or stomach...Anyway. Here's part 9! You know, I might do a time skip after this part...because, I never actually planned having this? I was just going to time skip after Naruto said his speech...but, now that I haven't, I have lots of ideas. So, maybe I won't skip it for a few more parts...we'll see.**

**And now, I have Kaoru in an Akatsuki cloak on deviant ART!! Check it out! And comment if you have an account (and check out the others. There's a link on the page). **

**I do have special things planned for this story. Nearly everything is happening for a reason. And I already know how I want this to end. And there is going to be a sequel, since how I end this might leave you wondering what will happen to the others...okay then. That's all i'm giving out. **

**And, I do plan to have comediac moments! Just...you have to wait a bit...there's one I might do in this one.**

**PLEASE NOTE!! THIS WILL NEVER BE A LEEHINA STORY!! NEVER EVER!! NARUHINA ALL THE WAY!!! There will be other pairings, but, NaruHina is the main one and will forever be the main one!! Always remember that!! (Never fear freshman007! Lee and Hinata will always be friends in this story, never anything more!)...But do note! With them hanging around each other more, there will be more moments. **

**Also...i'm REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!! I don't actually look at the keyboard sometimes when i'm writing since...well, I've worked with it for a while now, so yeah. And also...I write this on Wordpad, so there IS no spell check...but since it seems no-one likes these, I will write it on wordpad first, then run it through spell check on Word...I hope that helps!**

**Also, from reviews, and constructive criticism, I have noticed some things about my story I do need to change to make it more...realistic I guess! So, I will mess around with it a little bit, but it won't change the story that much...like, 'Dahila', you said that Naruto was more impulsive, right?...So, I do realize that he does need to be...more like himself...so! I will work on that. **

...I think you all know what i'm going to say...RunDiamondRun...does not own Naruto...and what a joyous thing that is. If I did, the characters would look iffy, and no way in hell could I think up of everything Masashi has...although, if I owned it now, and could draw like Kishimoto, I would make some dramatic plot changes...but that would ruin Naruto, and I don't even want to own it.

------------------------------------------------------------

(Before you read, please read the A.N. I put them there so you people will be in the know about this, so please read them before and after. Thankyou!)

Naruto's and Kaoru's POV

They were both on their knees in front of each other, getting ready to practice the summoning technique.

"..Naruto-chan..."

"Hai."

"..Before...we do this...maybe...you might want to stop?"

Naruto stared guessingly at Kaoru.

"What do you mean?...We haven't even started yet..."

"..N-no...I mean...maybe...stop right here...we don't go further...we stop all together and you go back to Konoha..."

Naruto stared a little shocked now at Kaoru.

"But why?"

"...I mean...because!...You would have a much better life if you stayed in Konoha...and...the road you're about to take is a very dangerous one..."

"...Kaoru...I've made my decision, and i'm not turning back..."

Naruto stared away from Kaoru for a second.

"I never go back on my word...that is my way of the ninja..."

_Flashback_

_"Konohagakure...you shall go down in numbers...you shall go down in terror...anything you hold and call precious to you will go down in flames that this village will be set upon."_

_End Flashback_

Kaoru felt hesitant towards her nephew. She felt as though he might just be throwing his life away just to get revenge...

But this was his choice, and if she did not like it, too bad. She had even encouraged him, so she should at least help.

"Very well...well! I want to start teaching you summoning. I know you already know a far bit, but this might help you a little more. First off, show me what you can do. Fox Summoning."

Naruto blinked, dumbfounded, thinking there would be more to his training. But he nodded, and did what he was supposed to do.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

Naruto summoned his fox, but it was once again, still very small.

**"...I'll be reading Icha Icha if you need me..."**

_"WHAT?!?!?"_

**"Joke! I joke."**

That little orange book had caused Naruto so much displeasure over the years. It was so freakin' annoying. None the less, he tried the jutsu again. It turned out how it did before.

"...Hmmmm...ah! I see your problem. Naruto-chan...try biting your second finger."

Naruto stared at Kaoru, before biting down on his finger, drawing more blood.

"Now...try it again."

Naruto nodded, before concentrating, and trying the summoning again.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

It was this time, the fox was now bigger, and not the puny thing it once was.

"It got bigger...good..."

Kaoru said to herself.

"Is the reason for me biting my finger?"

Kaoru nodded to Naruto's question.

"Un. When you bit down on your thumb, you opened another 'hole' so to speak, which would allow you to release more Chakra, which would be used for the summoning. Now, it's relatively hard to actually release the majority of your Chakra through your thumb, which I recently found out. So, I thought that if maybe you opened up another 'hole', that you might be able to get a bigger summoning...I think the more fingers you bite, the more Chakra you release, thus, the bigger the summoning...though I think that after time, if you get really good at it, you might just be able to do it with your thumb again."

Naruto nodded. It had made sense. A lot of things Kaoru seemed to make sense. Naruto began practicing the jutsu a little more...

In Konoha

Sakura, most likely Konoha's only pink haired kunoichi, walked down the main road in Konoha. She had been kept in the hospital for a few days, although she could have been out of there without even staying there. The reason being, was because where Hinata had it her, was around to some of her vital organs, which were in tied with her chakra circulatory system, so if she used her chakra to heal herself, it would of put more strain on her. So, that lead to her long stay at the hospital.

Sakura walked down in a huff, annoyed as hell. Why had that Hyuuga hit her anyway? It's not like she'd done anything to her. Hell, if anything, she had done something to her!

_"If I see her, it will be all too soon..."_

Sakura had held respect for the shy girl, up until now. Now, her mind was set on something which Sasuke's had been set on a while. Revenge. Why not try it? It seemed to get you really motivated! Now, to think of how Sakura could actually get revenge on Hinata...

_"...Oooohhh, how should I do it?...I know! I'll turn her into a flea!...A harmless little flea..then, I'll put that flea in a box, then I'll put that box inside of another box, then I'll mail that box to myself! And when it arrives, HEHEHE! I'll smash it with a hammer! It's brilliant brilliant brilliant I say! Brilliant I say!...Oh wait...how will I turn her into a flea...hmmmmm...noooo...oh! I know! I'll grow a Venus fly trap! Then, I'll enter it in the Gardening Competition, and then win the first place trophy! Then, I'll smash her with that trophy! Yes yes! Perfect!...Oh wait no...that competition is like, a few months from now...hmmmmm...oh I know! I'll kidnap her! Then, I'll send her on a slow moving boat to Kiri! Bwa! Then, I'll make her stay at a fancy resort, and go suveniour shopping! Hahaha! It's wonderful!...oh wait...no...where would I ship her off anyway?...Hmmmm...revenge is much harder to think up of than I thought..."_

Sakura held a hand to her chin, as she began thinking. Then, it came to her! She snapped her fingers when she realized what she had thought of.

"Excellent! This is perfect!"

-----------------

"I AM HYUUGA NEJI, GOD OF FATE, AND THE FUTURE OVERLORD OF THE HYUUGA!! BOW DOWN TO ME AND SUCCUMB TO DESTINY!!! HOROSCOPES ARE REAL!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sakura ran madly throughout the towns as Hyuuga Neji, getting thousands of stares from everyone she passed. This had been her plan. Henge into Neji, embarrass him, find him, and then turn into Hinata, thinking he's not there. Hinata would get blame, and it wouldn't seem if Sakura had done anything.

She knew her conscience wouldn't bug her later, since it was partly that which thought up of it. She was having so much fun, she didn't even notice that she ran past Neji, who was with TenTen. It was partially because they both had different outfits. (I won't describe their outfits yet)

Both of them stared at the imposer, and TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, who the hell was that? Either, someone was imposing as you, or, you're not the real Neji."

"Of course i'm the real Neji. I would never embarrass myself like that. And I do not even think that."

"True..."

Neji and TenTen stared at the phoney run past, Neji feeling a little angry. He hadn't done anything, and here someone was running around as him saying ridiculous things. He hoped that the people of this town weren't as dumb as they looked, and realised that this was a transformation jutsu, and not really him.

Sakura had run around, and she didn't know for how long, but, it made her feel somewhat empowered at that moment, and she could do anything. She had sort of gone a little...crazy, and now thought to turn into Hinata this time, still wearing the spandex, but it was now pink. Now, she would go around screaming things which would prove not to be Hinata.

"HYUUGA HINATA IS MY NAME!!! RAPING OLD PEOPLE IS MY GAME!!! I'VE DONE IT WITH OROCHIMARU I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES!!!!!!"

People stared shocked, as Sakura ran through the streets once again. She had run all around, and she had eventually run into the park. It was there her ramblings were cut short, as she slammed into someone. She fell onto the concrete with a hard thud, rubbing her backside, getting ready to yell at this person.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUMPING INTO ME LIKE THAT?!?!? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!!!!"

Sakura yelled.

"Hinata-chan?"

The person questioned. Sakura squinted, the voice sounding familiar. Then, she got a closer look at this person, and saw...it was Lee! And, his outfit changed! What the heck? When had this happened?!

"LEE!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!...YOU...YOU...YOU GOT YOUR OUTFIT CHANGED!!!!"

Lee stared dumbfounded at Hinata. Hinata already knew this. Hinata had bought the clothes with him. Why was she so surprised?

"...You're not Hinata, are you?"

It hadn't taken Lee long too figure out this was not Hinata. There were 3 obvious things which stuck out.

One.

Hinata would never yell. At Lee, or anyone...unless of course you take that one time with Sakura.

Two.

Hinata was wearing pink spandex. Hinata wouldn't wear pink spandex...

And Three.

This person did not know of Lee's outfit change. He had realised these things quickly, but he was supposed to. He was a Jounin now, so he had to know these things. He stared hardly at the imposer of Hinata.

"Who are you really?"

Sakura cowered back a little bit, Lee's gaze intimidating her somewhat. This was all a big shock to her, so she couldn't have prepared herself for it. Sakura jumped to her feet, putting a hand behind her head, laughing some sort of retarded laugh.

"HA HA HA!! Very funny Lee! 'Who are you really?', ha! Yeah right! It's me! Hinata!"

A sweatdrop formed on the back of Lee's head, at this person's retarded laugh. But he remained his stern gaze to this person.

"I'm not an idiot. And you're not Hinata. Who are you?"

Sakura began getting a little scared. She was going to get busted, and Lee was looking very serious right now. This was a rather big change to Sakura. What had happened when she was in the hospital? She thought not to think about it right now, as she made for her escape.

"...Uhhhhh...ehhh...look! It's uh...that person!"

Lee didn't look away, as Sakura ran off to make her escape. Lee didn't say anything, as he raised an eyebrow. Did that person really think he'd fall for that? Honestly...

Naruto and Kaoru's Point Of View

Naruto wasn't impressed, as all he had been getting where tiny foxes. Kaoru looked uncertainly at her nephew's work.

"...Naruto-chan. Let me help...if you want to get bigger kitsune's, try forcing more chakra out of your palm. We don't want huge kitsune's, but, they do need to be a bit bigger than that."

Naruto nodded. He started trying the jutsu once again, straining his hand to force more chakra out of it.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

He let out a slight grunt, as the summoning jutsu took place. He gritted his teeth a bit, but his effort proved to work, as the fox was noticeably bigger than the last. Naruto couldn't help but smile. It had gotten much bigger, and in record timing too.

"Good Naruto-chan! Just keep doing that...hmmmmm...while you do that, i'm going to read over a few things. I need to read a little more about chakra control for this. It should come easier."

Kaoru got something out of her backpack. Naruto and Kaoru sweatdropped at the book she took out.

"..Ehehe...Jutsu's For Fracking Idiots...I got that as a gift..."

Kaoru stared at the book, before putting it back. She then rummaged through her bag a little more, and then got out another book, titled 'Chakra Control Information For Your Everyday Ninja Knowledge'. She opened it, leaned against a tree, and began reading over the book. Naruto kept on going over his summoning jutsu, over and over again.

By the time Naruto stopped, he was panting rather heavily. Kaoru flipped a page in her book, when Naruto fell to the floor. Kaoru looked up, and saw Naruto.

"Naruto-chan?"

She then crawled over to him, putting a hand on his arm. He was still conscious, just breathing heavily.

"I think...I used up...too much of my chakra..."

Kaoru narrowed her eyebrows, and nodded. She brought her hand to her chin again, and then snapped her fingers.

"Stay still Naruto-chan."

Kaoru moved back a bit, Naruto looking at her. She put both her hands towards the ground, in the position Gaara would do when doing his 'Desert Coffin' jutsu. Then, a calm blue light surrounded her palms. She gritted her teeth a little bit, but not so much.

"...Chakra Extraction!"

Then, chakra began surrounding her hands, as she held them up.

"Chakra Deposition!"

Then she put her hands on Naruto, and Naruto could feel his chakra starting to come back to him. Once Naruto's chakra had fully regained, he sat up, looking towards Kaoru.

"What was that?"

Naruto asked, desperately wanting to know what that jutsu was. He began feeling a little bit like his old self. Kaoru smiled, holding up a finger.

"That, Naruto-chan, was a chakra jutsu. The first chakra jutsu in particular, allows me to extract chakra from the nearest source, and things around me. The second jutsu allows me to deposit chakra, whether it is my own, or someone or something else's, into someone, or something. Even plants and animals have chakra, but, it's very limited."

Naruto stared in wonder at Kaoru. To think...this person was going to teach him more about this. Naruto desperately wanted to learn alot more about chakra control. He had a technique addition he desperately wanted to work on, but he couldn't do that without more knowledge on chakra.

Kaoru stared at her nephew, and his summonings had gotten a little better. But there was definite room for improvement. But, he had been working hard.

So, she decided that they should maybe move onwards closer to the town. And she had a little surprise for Naruto. They had entered into the town which Kaoru's apartment was situated. The town was bigger than Nadaoka, but much smaller than Konoha.

"Welcome to Suginami Naruto-chan."

Naruto had heard of this place. He had once been taught in the academy the towns which resided around Konoha, and in the Fire Country...he hadn't listened to Iruka during that, so he barely remembered anything about any of the towns...except for Nadaoka, and even his knowledge on that town was limited.

Kaoru took off the cloak jacket, and it revealed a tight black tank top.

"Now Naruto-chan. We're going to go shopping. I've been wearing this outfit for too long, and from observations, you're also due for an outfit change aswell."

Naruto sighed, nodding.

**"Finally."**

_"Shut up!"_

Naruto followed Kaoru to wherever she was taking him. Most probably to a clothing store. He was right, when they did enter a clothing store. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to do, looking around at all the different styles of clothes. Kaoru put a hand on her chin, walking off in a direction, which was off in the woman's department of clothing. Naruto figured to go the other way.

He looked uneasily at the range of clothing. He couldn't really see anything he liked. He began browsing through a few more clothes. He knew he wasn't leaving without a new outfit, so he may aswell go looking.

In Konoha

"But we need to do SOMETHING!!"

Lee shouted to the Hokage, banging his fist on her desk. He was very mad right now. He had realised that just sitting here wasn't very constructive, and they needed to do more. He and Hinata couldn't just sit around anymore. They needed to act.

"Don't bang on my desk!"

"I'll do what I want to get my point across! Look, we now we've had to keep this under raps, but, we need to do something!"

Hinata nodded, stepping forward a bit.

"I-I agree with Lee-san. He's right. I would like to start looking for Naruto-kun too...we should start now before he gets too far away!"

(Thankyou 'Raezek' for your review, or this wouldn't be happening) Hinata had noted that, the longer that wait, the further Naruto would go, which means it would be harder for them to find him. And, if they wait even too long, he might even leave the Fire Country all together. And then it would be next to impossible to find him. The Sasuke retrieval mission proved that. They had found him, and Naruto had apparently been stabbed in the back. That was not when they brought him back. No...that took much longer.

The Fifth Hokage did not like this situation either. She had talked it over with Shizune, who had told her, right now to do nothing. She layed down the possibility of him just running off for a bit and not telling anyone. He might come back, so they should just wait. If it was too long, they would send a few out to search for him.

"Look...I don't like this as much as you do...but we should just wait for Naruto to come back..."

Lee slammed down his fist.

"No! We can't! Sitting back and doing nothing won't help! Naruto-kun and Sakura waited, and look at where Sasuke ended up! We can't let Naruto-kun end up like that too!"

"And what makes you think Naruto would even _go _to Orochimaru?! He's dead anyway!!"

"I don't mean Orochimaru...I mean just anyone _like _him! He might end up in a psycho's organization! Look, there's a reason he left, and, something like this could be going on in his mind!"

"No! Naruto wouldn't betray the Leaf Village! Naruto wants to become the very thing which protects it! What makes you think he'd do something like that?!"

Lee removed his fist from the lady who just spoke.

"Hokage-sama...I have watched Naruto-kun...I've been with him a fair bit...and...his treatment has been very poor...by the villagers...by some of his friends...some of his teamates..."

The Hokage stared away from Lee, not wanting to hear what he was saying.

"Maybe...maybe he thinks that he's never going to become Hokage from what villagers think...maybe..."

Lee held a now soft gaze to the woman, who now looked to him.

"But it's not up to the villagers who becomes Hokage!"

Lee shook his head.

"You know very well that it is partially their choice..."

Tsunade didn't want to think that Naruto had gone off to go to organization of criminals and psycho's. She didn't want Naruto to do that...of all people...

"...Very well then...go look for Naruto..."

She said quietly, her hands to her mouth.

"But! You must take along with you another team member and a sensei. You're not permitted to go without that."

Lee and Hinata nodded, Lee smiling.

"Thankyou Hokage-sama."

Lee said, bowing. Hinata nodded, bowing as well.

"T-thankyou."

Both ninja's departed from the office. Lee stared down, before staring at Hinata.

"So Hinata-chan. Who should be on the team?"

Hinata looked up to Lee, before she began thinking.

"...Well...we're not putting Sakura on the team...or Sasuke..."

Hinata said, looking straight ahead. She would just fight with Sakura, and Sasuke wasn't even allowed to leave, so what was the point of even bothering? She didn't even want to be near him.

"...Maybe Neji-kun?"

Lee said. It might be good if an ANBU were on their team. Hinata didn't know.

"I don't know Lee-san...maybe...but, we already have one Doujutsu user...but he is highly skilled...w-well, I think he might be a good choice."

Lee nodded, before holding up a finger.

"Yes, but we must consider other choices."

He brought his hand to his chin in a thinking manner.

"He should be good a fighting, and should now how to think...although...considering the situation...he should be on fairly good terms with Naruto-kun...there wasn't any big fights with anyone before he left?"

Hinata shook her head, before looking down, fumbling with her fingers, thinking of who might be willing to come with them.

"...Um...m-maybe Kiba-kun? He was fairly close with Naruto-kun, and he might be useful...h-he is really good at fighting, and sensing."

Kiba was another good option. But Lee still had to consider his options. Then, he snapped his fingers.

"What about Shikamaru-san? He was on rather good terms with Naruto-kun, and he's a strategist, so, he would be rather good...I do know he's lazy and complains alot, but, when he does something, I know he does it properly."

Hinata nodded. These choices were all very good. Now she began thinking about the sensei. Hmmmmm...who should come along? All of this was rather mind-boggling. They both left the building, before walking down a street to go and get something to eat.

"...Hey Hinata-chan?"

"U-un?"

"...I saw someone imposing as you earlier. I didn't know who it was, but, whoever they were, they were doing a bad job at it...they were loud and kind of hyper...made you wear spandex...and they had a really retarded laugh..."

Hinata stared to Lee, a little frown forming. She looked back ahead of her. She began thinking of who it might be. Who held a grudge against her? Who was loud and kind of hyper?...She closed her eyes, as a certain bubblegum bubblehead kunoichi came to mind.

In Sugimaru

Naruto had entered Kaoru's apartment now. It was fairly dirty, and looked uninhabited for a while now. The smell of dust bunnies lingered in the air.

**"I must say kit. I'm impressed with what you chose."**

Naruto had chosen to wear now, black pants, that were slightly baggy, which had two stripes on either side which were fairly thin, one being red, and the other orange. He had kept his jacket very similar to the original, and it was black aswell. They also had two stripes going down his arms, one being red, and the other orange. His zori were also black as well.

Kaoru's outfit looked similar to Temari's, although not quite. The top which was black, was in a somewhat tank top style, which had fishnet going over her shoulders. She had a grey sash which tied around her waist. The top went over the pants somewhat, which were also black. Her zori remained red.

Kaoru put a hand behind her head, laughing nervously.

"Hehehe...I didn't think it would be _this _dirty...ehehehe..."

Naruto sweatdropped. He didn't feel like cleaning right now. He felt more like sitting down and eating some ramen.

"Uuuummmmm...I'll get your bedroom ready...and mine...and...then I'll clean the house...ehhh..."

Kaoru then looked around for something. She then went over to a rather large bookcase.

"How many books do you have?!"

Naruto asked a little surprised. There were so many! Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Oh um...alot! They're about things I've studied over the years...I have one on Chakra control somewhere...and while i'm getting things ready, you might want to read it?...Well, you can pick one of these books to read I guess. It doesn't really matter which one."

Naruto stopped staring, and nodded.

"Oh...by the way Naruto-chan."

"Yeah?"

"...You know you don't have to act cool, calm and collected in front of me. I understand that you want to prove your former comrades that you can, but for now...act like you used to. I've been around 'cool calm and collected' for I don't know how long, and it would be nice for a change. Seriously...the Akatsuki can be so boring when the only person you have to talk to is Itachi-kun...and since most of the time there's only boys around, I can't really talk about what they want to talk about...so, please. Act like you wish to act."

Naruto stared for a second, blinking. He guessed that his aunt was right. Why don't we save it for later? Naruto grinned, nodding.

"Right!"

Kaoru smiled.

"That's the Naruto-chan I know. Now...i'm going to clean up this place...and then maybe do some shopping...I don't know how old that food is...and judging on the hygiene of this place...it must be old..."

Naruto made an 'Eeeewwww' face. Then, a light bulb went off in his head. If he went out to do the shopping now, then, he could get as much ramen as he wanted! What a great plan! Naruto started chuckling. He was happy he could act like his old self again for a while. It was much more fun than being an Emo...or, for better phrasing, an Uchiha Clone! They don't have emotions.

"Hey Kaoru! I can do the shopping! Just need some money and directions!"

Kaoru looked to Naruto, before nodding.

"Alright then."

She handed him some money, and gave him directions. Naruto nodded, before running out of the apartment. Kaoru put her hands on her hips, before sighing.

"This is going to take a while..."

She then sighed, leaning downwards, her hands flopped down. Anime tears started leaking out of her eyes.

"TT.TT This is not what I wanted to be doing today...cleaning up a dirty apartment...god damn it..."

Kaoru then took in a deep breath of air, before getting to work. She vacuumed, wiped, scrubbed, deep cleaned, washed, and did numerous things until the apartment seemed almost brand new. Almost...well, it satisfied Kaoru. Kaoru had taken around four hours, and Naruto still hadn't returned. Kaoru looked around.

"Where could he be?"

She thought. Then, as if on cue, Naruto walked in the door. Kaoru stared at him shocked. He looked very tired, and he had a fox carrying a rather large load of bags, a toad on the other side.

"This was NOT easy...I didn't know how much we'd need, so I just grabbed things...then this lady wanted the last packet of instant sauce, and I had to race for that. Then the guy at the cash register couldn't scan something, and eventually they had to close that down when the mechanic got electrocuted...then I had to re-scan everything...then this lady started chasing me after her 3 year old daughter accidentally walked into the fox I summoned and started crying saying the fox nearly tried to eat her...I swear that the purse she had held bricks..."

The animals then walked/jumped off to wherever the bags contents needed to go. Kaoru then took Naruto's bags, as he fell to the floor. He seemed to of just collapsed. Not fainted, but tired. Kaoru then let him lay there, and would come back for him. She went off to the kitchen. She had turned on the power supply a while ago, so everything would work. Luckily, her electric bill had been paid, and since she didn't use any electricity for a while, she wouldn't have to pay anything for a while. The water and heater were also both still working.

Kaoru also had an alias, which was how she earned money outside of Akatsuki. Sure, bounty's were a good way to earn money, but, Kakuzu always got them first. And Kaoru would have barely gotten anything if she went along with him anyway, so there was no point. Kaoru posed as whatever rank was required, whose name was constantly changing. She used the Henge Jutsu, so she looked nothing like herself. She was surprised that no-one had figured it out, although since she'd never been registered in any of the towns under whatever named she used, and since they were constantly changing, and so was her look, they wouldn't remember her, so it was perfect, suiting her needs. Besides...with Kakuzu being the only one who had money, she needed to find someway to get money. Although, since his death, she and two other members had been trying to find out where Kakuzu kept his stash of money. They didn't know how many times they'd gone through that room, but it had to be there somewhere. It would of been better if Itachi helped, but no. He didn't.

Kaoru started emptying the contents, and found one bag were just instant ramen. She sweatdropped, and sighed. This was her nephew, so she had to get used to this stuff. She put it in a separate cupboard which she labelled 'Ramen Cupboard'. And with all the ramen he ate, she'd need more money. But, it would be nice to have Naruto living with her again.

When everything was packed away, Kaoru showed Naruto to his room. Naruto looked at his new room. It was a little different from his old one. There was 3 steps which went into his room. When he went in, there was a drawer, which could be used for multiple things, which was pushed up against the wall, which left him enough space to walk in comfortably. At the entrance to the left was a wardrobe. Clothes and other things going in there. Then there was a bed which was underneath a window, parallel to the drawer. It had that empty feeling, but it was fairly small, so it was somewhat cozy.

Naruto then unpacked all he'd bought and brought with him.

"Hmmmmm...I need a poster or something in here..."

Naruto said out loud. This needed more things in it.

"UUUUWWWWWAAAAA!!!!"

Naruto heard Kaoru scream, so he instantly ran out of the room. It came from the kitchen, so that's where Naruto head. When he got there, his aunt was covered in ash, a rather big charcoal mess which had exploded was on the stove.

"...I tried cooking that instant ramen..."

Naruto stared at her, before cracking up laughing. He rolled on the floor, and found that quite hilarious. Instant Ramen was one of the easiest things to cook, and she had stuffed it up. That was hilarious!

"AHA! AHAHAHAHA! Oh that's AHAHA hilarious! You couldn't even cook instant ramen!!! Bwahaha!"

Kaoru smiled. It was much to better to have a laugh rather than a ugh.

Kisame and Itachi's Point Of View

Kisame and Itachi had now since retreated from Nadaoka. They planned to now head to a town which was nearby which was called Yokogun. They'd been there a few times, so at least one person would know them. The town was fairly large. They walked along the road, neither one of them exchanging words.

"Man...I hate long missions with this killjoy..."

Kisame thought miserably. He didn't mind short missions, and sometimes liked Itachi's solitude attitude (lol!). But on long missions like this, he really wished Itachi would lighten up a little bit. And that day Tobi decided to turn down on the happiness, Kisame had felt his word crumbling. There was only one happy member in the Akatsuki left, and two of them turned down the happiness already.

"Grrrr...that's it! Next time someone has a birthday, EVERYBODY IS GETTING DRUNK!!!"

Kisame got flames in his eyes, his fist clenched. He'd had enough of all these Uchiha Clones, and wanted one night of fun. He'd been banned from going to clubs and parties, so his life had been lacking fun. One night was all he needed. Then, his sanity would return.

It's not that Kisame hated his partner. He didn't hate almost anyone from the Akatsuki. It was just that he wished they'd lighten up every now and then. It was just something that had been through his mind for a while. But, he went on like the thought never came to mind.

"Hmmmmm...but who's birthday is closest?"

Kisame thought. He began thinking about it. What was the date today?...2nd of March...then it came to him! His birthday wasn't that long away!...Oh wait...they'd forbid Kisame to host his own birthday...damn...hmmmmmm...who was after him?...

"Hmmmm...I'll have to go by star signs...Aquarius. There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus. Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day...hmmm...who was Aquarius again?...no-one...hmmmmm...Pisces. Try to avoid any Virgo's or Leo's...with the Ebola Virus. You are the true lord of the dance, no matter what those idiots at work say...hmmmm...that's me!...But I can't do me...hmmm...Aries. The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon. Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep...hmmmmm...that was...Zetsu right?...no...he was Sagittarius...hmmmm...Taurus. You will never find true happiness. What you gonna do cry about it? The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep...that was...Kakuzu, right?...But no...he's dead...hmmmm...then it's...Gemini...Gemini...Gemini...hmmmmm...I wonder...does Itachi have explosive flatulence?"

That was the only way Kisame could remember horoscopes, but then he began planning Itachi's birthday and how it would unfold, 3 months from now.

------------------------------------------

**A.N - Uh hey! Yeah, I know that part with Sakura wasn't really serious, and, I had infact planned that for later on in the story with a different character (meaning I wasn't going to have Sakura run around like that)...but, why not use it for Sakura's revenge? Besides! It tied in so nicely (this whole episode seemed to lack seriousness...) **

**Please, if you have ideas, please feel free to leave them in reviews. I love reviews, especially nice long ones, and when people leave ideas ('Raezek' gave me an idea! Thankyou! And thanks for your help 'Dahlia'!). They are, my motivation, and it brings a smile to my face when I see my reviews have gone up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Leave ideas if you have any. I might use them, might not. But if I do, I promise to give you credit. And constructive criticism!**

**BY THE WAY!!! If you know where I can download Naruto Episodes that will import into Windows Movie Maker, can you tell me where I can find them? Please leave answer in a review, since I can't receive private messages anymore...because my email has been deleted, so yeah. And...can they be for free please? And don't say youtube. You wanna know why? Because, even though they download fully, you can't use the entire episode in movie maker...so yeah. NO YOUTUBE!!! And I don't know how to work veoh...if veoh, can you tell me how I get them into Movie Maker, because I have no idea.**

**The birthday of Kakuzu and Zetsu is uncertain. I do not know it.**

**THIS EPISODE WAS RAN THROUGH SPELLCHECK!!!**


	10. Our Mission Begins Now

Apologize

**A.N - Okay! From your reviews, I do know that I need to work on a few things. Yeah I know...i'm not all that good at comedy writing...but, I leave that for other things, which are apparently funny. I guess since I have darker views for this story, it doesn't come out right. But! I'm happy that you read it none the less. Here's part 10. Enjoy (I hope)!! **

**It's always good getting feedback from you guys. Espicially positive feedback!**

**NOTE!!! This part may seem a little unplanned because...well, as I said in the last one, I never actually planned to have this. I was going to do a timeskip after Naruto said the speech in chapter 3...so...yeah. Anyway! Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!!!...Did Jiraiya die? I think he did...TT.TT I don't know! And can someone explain the Team Snake arc that is going on? I haven't actually got to that bit in the manga (one of the horrible things you get for being lazy and not bothering to read some of it...and another bad thing, is since the fact it hasen't finished yet, there's lots of things I don't know, and could turn out wrong. Damn! Although, since it hasn't ended, it's nice to twist things to your way). Though, I have read chapter 386. Okay? Good.**

**And look. Please remember, i'm not one of those sickengly good writers who can please everyone. I'm trying my best!**

**And look. Since this was never planned, I never thought what might happen. So for a little bit, i'm making things up as I go along. BUT. I make sure they tie into the main plot, alright? But, when it get's to the bit I originally planned, I do hope you will like it! PLEASE. If you have ANY ideas, ANY at all, PLEASE PLEASE tell me! Honest, i'll give reference! It's just, I need help for a little bit! **

**I KNOW THE LAST PART SUCKED!!!**

**ALSO I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY!!! SORRY FOR THE LONG NO UPDATE!!! VERY VERY BUSY!!! AND I RECENTLY HAD A WAR WITH A FLAMER...So yeah. Sorry! I will NEVER abandon this story EVER. This story will be finished!**

RunDiamondRun...not the owner of Naruto...

--------------------------------------

(Once again, please read the A.N's before and after the chapters. All of them are important)

Sakura was walking up to the Hokage's office, wishing to speak to her about something which had been concerning her for the past week.

It had been around that long since she had been removed from the hospital. She had noticed a change in a few of the people around her. For one, she had noticed Lee seemed very distressed. He'd been wandering around the town with a worried look. He always took a trip to the Ramen Bar, and he never seemed at ease.

Sakura respected Lee, so it kind of worried her. Ino seemed to be a little troubled aswell. She couldn't figure it out yet. But, the look on her face said it all. There was something about it that stuck out from her usual disposition. Sakura had taken her training a few days ago, and noticed that only half of Ino seemed to be into it.

She walked up to the door, her hand to the door, but she heard voices.

"...very distressed. He doesn't know what to do...i'm worried."

Sakura felt a little nosy today, and she didn't wish to interupt the conversation going on in there.

"...Well...maybe you and him only wish to go out right now?"

Sakura pressed herself harder against the door. This was intriguing, and she began wondering who these people were.

"Mmmm...I don't know...teams are to usually go out in squads of 3."

"That is true...but...maybe right now, it might not be bad for you and Lee to go with just each other."

"But you did say that we were not aloud to leave without another member and a sensei."

Tsunade remained silent, as Sakura waited for her to continue.

"...That is ture...I did also say that...but like you said Hinata. Waiting around here for Naruto isn't doing him or you guys any good...so if you're really that in distress, you can just go. Besides. Lee is currently Jounin, the rank required for a sensei."

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed into confuzion, feeling instantly perplexed. What did she mean by 'Waiting around here for Naruto'? She pressed herself up harder against the door. Another voice then sounded.

"Hinata."

"Ah, hai?"

The voice was known to now belong to Shizune.

"If you wish for someone to accompany you, I might be of assistant. If you and Tsunade-sama approve that is."

There was a few seconds of silence after that.

"...I have no problem with it."

Hinata said.

"...Are you sure, Shizune?"

There was a one-second pause, before Shizune said something. Most likely a nod from her.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. I've been wishing to do something for Naruto-kun for a while, and this is a perfect oppurtunity. I did not get to accompany Team Kakashi 2 years ago, and have been set back for previous missions since then..."

There was a slight pause.

"...Please Tsunade-sama. Sakura can help you in my absence."

"...Very well then. You may accompany Lee and Hinata."

Another one second pause. Again, this would be most likely a bow of respect, showing thanks.

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama."

"We have the items prepared Shizune. We were waiting for someone, so everything is ready, so we can leave immediantly."

"Good."

"I will leave you both to do your business. You may leave now. Good luck to the both of you."

Tsunade had said. Sakura was going to get caught, until she realized that she was right at the door. She quickly ran off, hiding behind a somewhat corner, waiting for Shizune and Hinata to make their exit. She waited for a little bit, until she was certain they had left. A quick recap of what they had said ran through her mind, before she was brought back to what she had been wanting to go to the Hokage's office for in the first place. She quickly made her way back to the door, knocking on it, before getting permission to enter...

Naruto And Kaoru's POV

"Wind Element, Screaming Winds!"

Naruto yelled, trying to get his first wind jutsu down. He'd spent around the last week on Chakra Control, but Kaoru felt it was better if he change once in a while. And Fuuton Jutsus were something she desperatedly wanting to start doing, since those were her favourite. (If you know where I can get a list of all the wind jutsu, tell me)

"Alot better Naruto-chan."

Kaoru praised. The jutsu was preformed with 2 small fans. A rather simple wind jutsu; D-Rank attack. Naruto panted a little bit, before trying the jutsu again.

"Wind Element, Screaming Winds!"

He'd been trying to get a log to snap for over 2 hours now, and it was getting on his nerves. Naruto plopped to the ground, exhausted almost.

"Aaaaa...this is so annoying, dattebayo...stupid log...why won't it snap already?"

"...In time, it will. Just...got to have patience I guess!"

"Damn...this is just like the Toad Summoning Jutsu...and I still haven't really gotten the fox one either...damn it..."

Kaoru thought about what she could do to help.

"...and still...I have to do..."

Her nephew's voice fainted off in Kaoru's mind, as she began to sense a familiar chakra.

Two familiar chakra's.

_"Oh great...of all places...now?"_

"Um, Naruto-chan?"

"Hm? What?"

"I...have to quickly check something out..."

"Really? What?"

Naruto questioned. Kaoru picked up her Akatsuki cloak she had brought with her to their little forest training ground, and tied her headband around her forehead. She slipped her ring on. She had obtained Kakuzu's ring ever since his death. When she first joined, she had Itachi's ring, but, since Orochimaru left, and took his ring with him, they could not give her a replacement ring, so she didn't wear one for the time being, and gave her one too Itachi.

"Naruto-chan. Get back to my apartment. But stay low, and surpress your chakra as much as possible, alright? Once you get back to the apartment, stay in there, and do not leave, okay?"

She quickly jumped off, not giving her nephew any chance to respond. She jumped quickly through the trees, leading herself towards the chakra's. She quickly constructed a plan to when she met the two, so she hurried further.

Naruto stared distantly off to where he had seen Kaoru jump.

_"Wonder what that was about?"_

Naruto sighed, before running quickly through the bushes and around the trees, trying hard to keep his chakra unoticed.

He moved to the left...

Then the right...

The left again...

Then right again...

Kaoru lept down infront of the owners of the two chakra's.

"..Well...it's you Kaoru..."

The one with blue skin said. Kaoru stared with a blank expression to both of them, the one who held the Sharingan staring with the almost exact expression.

"Fancy meeting you here...your chakra wasn't that well hidden."

She said.

"It's not that it matters right now anyway..."

Kisame replied.

"..What exactly are you doing here anyway?"

Itachi questioned. She had been missing for around a week now, a little over.

"You've been gone for over a week now..."

Kaoru stared at both of them.

"...Private business..."

She said.

"And what exactly is this business anyway? You're not going against the Akatsuki are you?"

Kisame said with a slight teasing voice. Kaoru still stared at both of them, before closing her eyes, and sighing.

"Kisame-kun, it's private, as I just said. And no, i'm not. Why would I anyway?"

She said looking back to him, her eyebrow raised.

"...What are you doing here anyway?"

Kaoru asked. She was trying to buy Naruto some time so he could get back to her apartment. The direction these two were travelling in was uncertain. They were travelling on the border it seemed, so, she didn't know their direction.

"Well, one of Deidara's spies had some information for us, so we thought to collect it. They had some for us last time we came here, but they just gave us word they have more, so we just went and received it. We're heading back now."

Kisame told her. Kaoru nodding, sighing in her head with relief. So, they weren't going into Sugimaru. But now, she had to get away from them without giving off any real information.

"So I assume you will be coming back with us Kaoru...?"

Itachi questioned. He was not dumb, and knew that whatever this "private business" was, that it something which had relative importance. Kaoru knew that Itachi wasn't dumb either.

"No, I am not returning with you. My business is still unfinished."

She said, hoping they'd leave it at that. But of course, they didn't. Kisame grinned.

"You do know, that if you don't tell us, it could be considered treason."

He said. She stayed silent for a little bit.

"...You know very well as anyone leaving the Akatsuki would result in death. Besides, I have leads on the one of the two final remaining demon. You know Leader-sama is getting impatient with the long wait."

She said, hoping now she could finally go.

"...Which one? Is it your nephew?"

Kisame said. Kaoru had never before in previous liked it when the Akatsuki members spoke of him.

"...No. The other one. He or she has apparently moved into the Grass Village. I can't believe we still don't know the gender yet."

(I don't want to say how many tails it has, or what gender it is, being that Kishimoto hasn't told anyone yet...so yeah)

She said disdainfully. In truth, she had learnt this, but, hadn't told them.

"Now, if you do not mind, I am going back to finish my business, alright? Get back to the base and tell them that, alright? We want to get this demon out of the way."

"...It seems somewhat strange you want to promote your nephew's death..."

Itachi said in his monotone voice. She was about to jump off, before she turned back to them.

"I am not promoting his death Itachi-_kun_."

She said.

"...Do you really think he'd betray his village to remain alive?"

There was an awkward silence.

"...I did."

She jumped off before anyone could continue.

Lee's, Hinata's And Shizune's POV

The 3 shinobi in question ran through trees, trying to construct in their heads a plan. And also the possible location of the ninja they were looking for. Lee began thinking if maybe this is what Sakura and Naruto had done when they went to look for Sasuke.

They had no clue where he might go...where he might be...it was fustrating. Where should they look first? With Sasuke, he made is departure, somewhat known. Naruto didn't tell anyone. He just left abruptly.

"...It's been a while since i've gone on any real important missions..."

Shizune mumbled to herself. She blinked, before turning sternly towards Hinata and Lee.

"Hinata, Lee, you know Naruto-kun rather well, right? Where do you think he might head?"

She said, thinking they needed to make some form of plan.

"...Hmmmmm...maybe...he might head off to Suna...where Gaara-kun might be..."

Lee said a little distracted. He had only one more week to register for the Taijutsu Tournament, and Matsumori was fairly far away. Hinata seeemd to noticed.

"Lee-kun...you're distracted..."

She said. He did not hear here, him being too distracted.

"...Lee-kun!"

Hinata shouted, getting Lee's attention. He snapped his head to her.

"What?"

He said, unaware of what she said. Her eyebrows began to go upwards into a worried state.

"Lee-kun...you're distracted..."

She said again. Lee closed his eyes, looking back up ahead.

"Sorry Hinata-chan...i'm just thinking about...something..."

"...Something's wrong."

She declared.

"...Ah...sorry Hinata-chan...it's just...the Taijutsu Tournament...I have to register by next week...and...I know this is...rather selfish...but...I just...have been looking forward to it for a while now..."

Both Kunoichi stared to him. Hinata, stopped, jumping down onto a tree branch, Shizune and Lee doing the same.

"...Lee-kun..."

She sighed.

"If you want to go and register..."

Hinata smiled.

"Go and do it."

Lee's eyes widened.

"What? No! Y-you don't have to do this. I-I can just go in next year's one!"

He said, though it was more like yelling. He wanted to help look for Naruto too. Hinata shook her head.

"Lee-kun, it's alright. You can go to Matsumori, and register. Me and Shizune-san will go to Suna to check things out, alright? Really. And, even if he's not there, we can still stay there for a little bit, and gather some information, or something."

She said, trying to convince him it was alright. Lee didn't really know what to do at that moment.

"It's okay, Lee-san. You can go."

Shizune said, trying to reassure him also.

"But-!"

"NO!"

Both Shizune and Hinata shouted before he could continue. Lee looked up to the sky, filled with clouds, his eyes shaking just the little bit.

"Lee-san, one more thing. If you go, then you can cover area over there, no? So, go. Before we have to force you."

Shizune stated. Lee continued staring up. Then, he closed his eyes, taking in a breath. He turned back to both women.

"Alright...i'll go. But, as soon as i'm done, i'm going to Suna, right? And don't do anything without me, okay?"

He said, smiling, though his eyesbrows where in a worried state. Hinata and Shizune, smiling, nodded.

"Now, go!"

Hinata said, urging him to leave. He nodded, jumping off in the direction Matsumori was in. He had long since studied the map of the Fire Country over and over again, for his Jounin Exam. He didn't know what would be in the exam, so he thought maybe that it would require for him to know any and every town residing in the Fire Country, and their location.

Hinata and Shizune remained unmoving for a second.

"...Let's go."

Shizune said, leaping from the branch, Hinata copying her actions. Both kunoichi hurried off to Suna, at the same time scanning the surrounding area to check for anybody's chakra.

Sasuke's POV - Nightime

Onyx orbs stared lazily at a dart board, uncaringly throwing darts to it. One of his arms slung lazily over the armrest, the other throwing.

This dart board had been used for years, by him. He had drawn the outline of a person around it, and the bulls eye was right where the heart was suppose to be. Though he had long since mastered it, it was always good to get a little practice in.

The now 17 year old shinobi, sighed, standing up. He walked over to the wall, picking out the kunai and shuriken stuck to the wall, putting them back in their rightful spot. A certain rumble then told him he was hungry.

He walked into his emptry kitchen, a window open. He reached up into a cabnit, picking out a can of tomato soup. To his disdain, he saw that it was now expired. He stared at it for a few seconds, before disposing of it in the bin. He searched through a few more of his cabnits and cupboards, wondering what he had to eat. He couldn't really remember the last time he'd gone food shopping, so, he wasn't exactly sure what was even in there himself.

He eventually found something satisfing; rice balls. He didn't bother returning to the main room, instead, leaning on the window sill in the kitchen, slowly chewing the rice ball. Next to tomatoes, Sasuke rather favoured rice balls. It was a mystery to him how his older brother preferred sweet things.

He looked up at the sky, and noticed that the clouds were rather heavy, blackening. This did not bother Sasuke. He was used to being alone, with a depressing atmosphere. He'd lived with it for most of his life. He saw a few rain drops fall in the distance, until eventually it was pouring hard. Sasuke continued with his rice ball.

He'd become mature about the situation. Him and his brother. It had happened 10 years ago. Though, know since Sasuke knew his brother wished for his eyes, he made to put his guard on 24/7. Not that he hadn't done that before. Everything had fallen into place when he'd learnt about that...every tiny little detail that was before blank...it all made sense why Itachi had kept him alive...

Sasuke didn't know how long he'd been staring out the window. The rain had somewhat intranced him, and it was not until lightning and thunder had he been snapped back into reality.

His mind began flicking towards his team members, as he fell down onto the couch. He...he noticed something. He stared to the clock.

"_9 o' clock..."_

He thought. It was around this time the blonde would come through the door, checking up on him, trying to get him to do something ridiculous and socialize with him. Now, it was nothing but silence...

_"This is not like Naruto..."_

Sasuke thought to himself. Why would Naruto all of a sudden..abanden him, so to speak? He knew his blonde 'commrade', and knew him well enough that he would have some reason for not showing up. Lightning flashed, lighting up his face for a second. He turned his head, looking out the window, seeing the Uchiha symbol on a wall...

_"...Not Naruto at all..."_

Lee's POV

The rain crashed down onto the Jounin.

_Flashback_

_"Man...you're so lucky to be Jounin Lee!"_

_Naruto yelled, waiting for his ramen._

_"I mean, really! I'm still a Genin! A frickin' __**Genin!!!"**_

_Naruto yelled, a rather large grin on his face._

_"I am very happy that I am a Jounin Naruto-kun. And when you reach Jounin status, you will be happy too!"_

_Lee said, holding a 'thumbs up' to Naruto. Naruto thumbed upped Lee also._

_"Tell me Lee. Do you plan on becoming a sensei?"_

_Naruto questioned, a bowl of ramen appearing on the table. He broke his chopsticks, a little 'Itadakimasu' coming from him, before slurping the noddles, looking to Lee for a response._

_"...I don't know Naruto-kun! Should I?"_

_Lee said, looking off. Naruto nodded, putting his ramen down._

_"'Course Lee! You'd make a __**great**__ sensei! I can see it now!"_

_Naruto said, taking in some more of his noddles._

_"I mean, before becoming Hokage, i'd need to advance to Jounin. And, I figure, 'Hey. While i'm waiting for that ANBU promotion, why not be a sensei?'. Besides. I think it would be fun!"_

_Naruto said, more and more of his ramen disappearing._

_"Really?...Hmmmmm...maybe...maybe I should become a sensei!"_

_"Yeah! Dattebayo!"_

_Naruto said. In his eyes, Lee would be great as a sensei._

_"Then, me and you can be like Gai-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei!"_

_Lee said, grinning. He'd always wanted for a rival. And, since Neji was ANBU level, he could not be a sensei. So, his dream of Neji being his rival was gone. Plus, Naruto had beaten Neji in the Chuunin Exams during the one time with the war with the Sand Village and Sound Village, right?_

_"...Right!"_

_Naruto said, finishing his ramen. Naruto too, wanted a rival. But, his rival, was now, and forever Sasuke..._

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

_End Flashback_

Lee hurried on further. Maybe he would make a good sensei...maybe not. Though, it might be fun. And, he could teach things he knew to the younger generation. And, doing it with one of his best friends would be more fun.

_"Though...when you become Hokage Naruto-kun, it might not be..."_

Lee jumped further on into the forest, the ran stilll hitting him hard.

_"Damnit...of all days...-sigh- I never really liked the rain..."_

Lee thought to himself. And since it was night, it made things harder for him see and jump. He continued to jump, when he accidently slipped on a branch. His knees hit the branch directly, before he fell to the ground. The fall wasn't that long or painful, but when he hit the ground, it was.

Lee shut his eyes, nothing coming from his mouth, but a little groan of pain. Then, he sensed another chakra in the area.

_"Oh...shit!"_

He thought to himself. What was he suppose to do?! Here he was, on the ground, poor and defenseless! What could he do?! The chakra began getting closer and closer to him. Lee struggled to turn himself over, so he was now sitting up. He got a kunai and some shuriken out.

_"I'm not going down without some resistance!"_

He thought to himself. He readied himself for whatever person was coming at him...

-------------------------------

**A.N - Yeah, I know not the best chapter, and it took FOREVER for it to come out! Sorry about that! I'll have the next one out quicker, promise! It's just, I need to figure out a few things before I continue, so yeah. **

**Please review! And try and leave positive feedback. Please? Much appreciated...! **

**OH YEAH!! I redid Hinata's outfit. I made the jacket grey and the skirt red...I dunno...I like these colours better. The pic is on my deviantART account. IchigosTwinChoco. Please, look at it. Tell me what you think. If not of DeviantART, fanficition.**

**They were coloured in with paint, so they look somewhat iffy. Until I get photoshop, or someone offers, that's all I have. So yeah. **

**ALSO!! I have another story out. Akatsuki Take Over. Please read that and tell me what you think!**


	11. Revenge On Naruto

Apologize

**A.N - Hey there! Thanks for your reviews on the last part! I always love them: ) ...Uh yeah! Nothing really to report! Except, please review, and leave an idea please! Uh, you don't have to leave an idea, but, reviews are nice. And check the artwork on my deviantart account (IchigosTwinChoco). When I get photoshop, it will be much better! I promise!**

**Oh yeah! Freshman007! I did like your idea:) Thanks for telling me that! **

**Well, Naruto, is, MOST DEFINETELY going to join Akatsuki. It's just...it seems people don't like skips...so...here's a question I would like you to answer in your review (this goes for everyone!)**

_**Question - Do you want me to timeskip, so Naruto will join Akatsuki faster? Or, can you wait a little bit longer, and let the plot fill out? I might do one more timeskip, but not so much that he won't join the Akatsuki for a little longer.**_

_**Basically, here are your choices.**_

_**1. Timeskip it 3 months, and Naruto's in the Akatsuki.**_

_**2. Don't skip it at all.**_

_**3. Skip it 2 weeks or so.**_

_**It's just that, I can't have Naruto get instantly stronger out of the blue, and if he just mastered everything, it would seem a little...awkward.**_

**I have thought of a few things I can do in the "filler" episodes too! I thought it over:) One of the bad things about me doing a timeskip, is that the story will be shorter. So...yeah.**

**By the way!...Um...since Jiraiya's dead (WHY?!?!?!), I...re-wrote the parts where I mentioned him. And I also fixed up the Amaterasu thing (god damn website...). So, yeah!**

-.- RunDiamondRun does not own Naruto...and, I guess I really did have stuff to report...

------------------------------------

(PLEASE READ A.N!! This may be annoying, but, PLEASE READ! There's a question I want you guys to answer!)

Lee readied his kunai, preparing himself for someone to jump out attacking him. It really did shock him at what pace the person came out at him.

...The person was running...with no killer intent...

...And it was a girl...

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

She said, rather worried, kneeling in front of Lee. Lee felt rather confuzed right now. For two reasons.

One.

Why was this person helping him?

And Two.

What would they be doing in the middle of a forest, when it's raining like this anyway?

"What happened? Are you hurt? I heard a noise, and I figured it came from you, right? It sound like you hit yourself, like you fell or something."

Lee quickly scanned over this person's body, trying to find a hintai-ate. He didn't see one. One good sign. Though, maybe this ninja might be trying to conceal their identity.

Lee thought if maybe he asked for a name, he might remember it from some files - any files he had read once. This ninja, even if did not give their real name, usually keeps an alias. So, he might be able to track someone down with that alias, if no actual names came to mind.

"...Who exactly are you?"

She was looking at Lee's knee, before looking back up to him.

"Oh! Ah, sorry! I'm Hatsuka. Yachiwa Hatsuka. Pleased to meet you!"

She said, her smiling face, somewhat beaming at Lee. Maybe it was because the rain made everything seem so dark, this had an affect on the way he looked at it. She opened her eyes, and titled her head skeptically.

"Who are you?"

Lee tried to remember anyone with the name Hatsuka, or the last name Yachiwa. But nothing came to mind. When he didn't reply, "Hatsuka" poked him.

"Are you ok?"

He looked up, somewhat startled.

"Ah, what?"

"...Who are you? What's your name?"

She repeated, adding in the "what's your name" incase he didn't understand her.

"Oh...um, sorry."

Lee apologized. He straightened up, looking at her.

"My name is Rock Lee!"

He said, pointing to himself with his thumb. After moments of hesitation, he did his usual grin.

"...You have very white teeth Rock-san!"

She pointed out. Lee thought to get more information on this person. Might as well try and not get on the wrong foot with this person.

Hatsuka called him "Rock-san", for her parents had taught her that it was always polite to call someone by their last name, and it was a sign of respect. And, until she got permission from them, she would continue calling them by their last name.

"So...what village are you from?"

He asked. She perked up a little bit. Her head titled the other way, as she looked up with her eyes, not with her head.

"I'm from Amegakure...you're from Konohagakure, right?"

She said, pointing to his headband. Lee looked down at it on his waist, nodding. Hatsuka nodded aswell. Then she took her attention back to his knees.

"I'll fix your knees up if you wish."

So, that meant she was a ninja. Lee did closer inspection, and saw a hintai-ate on her back across a strap that went around her stomach. Odd place for it. Chakra then began flowing from her fingertips. Amegakure, or the Village Hidden in the Rain, was on neutral terms with Konoha at the moment, and neither village had been against each other for a while. So, this ninja probably wasn't out to kill him.

"You're a medical ninja?"

Lee qustioned, noticing she was healing him. She looked up at him.

"Well...I know a little bit. I mean, i'm not an advanced medic or anything, but, I know enough. My friends are always getting into trouble, so, I thought maybe learning some medical stuff might help all of them..."

Then she smiled sheepishly.

"Though, sometimes I think that only encourages them that they can get hurt and it won't matter..."

Lee nodded, acknowledging her that she listened. He thought to get one of his questions answered. It didn't bother him that much that this person was helping him. Infact, it kind of relieved him that he wouldn't be stuck on the damp forest floor all night, to die of Hypothermia. And no-one would even know. So right now, he was glad someone came.

"So...why are you out here, this late, at this time anyway? Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

He expected her to say "shouldn't you?", but she didn't.

"Ah, because, I am travelling to Matsumori. I am to enter a constest there!"

She said, smiling.

"I can't wait!"

She said, in an almost child like tone. Lee was astounded. This person was going to the Taijutsu contest aswell? He had to make sure.

"You're going to enter the 'Taijutsu Tournament', right?"

She looked surprized a little before nodding.

"Un."

She said. Lee smiled, also somewhat happy. Maybe because now he wouldn't have to travel alone. He always hated that.

"Really?...That's where i'm going too!"

He said.

"Really? That's great!"

She said. Lee put his hand behind his head.

"Maybe...maybe we can go together? I don't like the idea of travelling alone...and friendly competition is always good!"

He said, remembering the words of his sensei.

_"Friendly competition is always good to have!"_

A picture of Gai-sensei with his grin, teeth shining, and thumbs up flashed infront of Lee. Hatsuka nodded.

"Sounds great!"

The chakra stopped. Lee stood up.

"Do we go now, or tomorrow, when the storm has stopped?"

Hatsuka smiled. Lee was too excited to notice she had healed his knees.

Hinata's And Shizune's POV

"...Shizune-san?"

"Ah, hai?

"...Tell me...what are your thoughts on Sasuke?"

Both kunoichi leapt upon the branches of trees, that were nearing the edge of the Fire Country.

"...Personally, he confuzes me."

"...Why?"

"Because. Well...I think that there _must _be _some _sort of importance to him, but I can't seem to find it."

Hinata stared questiongly at Shizune.

"What do you mean, "importance"?"

She asked.

"I mean...Naruto-kun and Sakura cared so much about him...and, so do alot of the townspeople...I mean, when he left for Orochimaru...I realized that no hunter-nins had been sent after him."

Hinata stared at Shizune.

"I mean...he's just another person, right? I'm know that if someone else had left for him, surely they would of been hunted down..."

"...It's because of his Sharingan. There is, as you know, only two remaining Uchiha's in the world. Sasuke, and his elder brother, Itachi. One of Konoha's symbol's of strength, is, the Sharingan. Without it...the council probably thinks their 'image' will be ruined, so, they did not want Sasuke dead."

Hinata had thought over this already. Why Sasuke hadn't been hunted down...

In her recent times, mind you.

"...You know, i've gone over previous files, and i've seen that almost no hunter-nins had been sent after Itachi..."

"Ok. Either they're idiots who think he'll reform himself to Konoha, and have little Uchiha babies alongside his brother, or, they'll get an even more idiotic girl than themselves to knock him up, and have her come back with his baby, and then they can have her baby alongside all of Sasuke's babies..."

It sounded weird, but, in way, that may be true...maybe...

Hinata was being somewhat serious. Hinata, with her talking and stuttering, found that it was alot easier to talk to someone one on one, rather than a large group. 3 or 4 maxium. She might begin stuttering after that, though.

"...Konoha is rich in Kekkai Genkai and special jutsu...it seems as though the Sharingan is an important one, maybe..."

Shizune said more to herself, rather than Hinata. Hinata suddenly stopped. Shizune noticed quickly, and stopped also.

"What is it?"

Hinata raised her finger to her mouth. She almost silently activated her Byakugan.

"Byakugan!"

She scanned the area, and to a rather far extent. Her hunched had proved correct, as she de-activated it.

"Hinata, what is it?"

Shizune asked, with a low tone.

"Ninja..."

Hinata said.

"...And they're from Akatsuki..."

Off Somewhere Else

A ninja walked down the halls, smirking to himself, feeling rather proud with himself. Of course, if anyone had done what he had done, of course, they would be feeling extremely proud at the moment. He'd accomplished something which had taken him over a year to do.

He'd round up ninja which had left him, and, he'd even had to find one right man, and that took more than alot of effort. He'd hope he would receive lots of praise when this was over...but, it truely did not matter if he did not. A woman walked up to him. The ninja in speaking began to talk.

"Is it ready?"

The other one nodded.

"Good...so, they're all there?"

She nodded again, as they both walked onwards.

"Excellant...and the prisoner?"

She nodded once more. His smirk grew wider, as they continued down the halls.

"...The Akatsuki have actually proven to be useful towards me...i'm so glad the orginization was formed."

He said in a tone, which creeped out the girl walking next to him. They both continued walking for a far amount of time, until their destination was reached. The ninja looked out to the surroundings.

10 ninja surrounded a large hole, which was in almost complete darkness, the only light coming from the chakra which was coming off the ninja's bodies. Only 3 of the ninja in the room were ones he'd actually gotten to known somewhat. The man was suppose to join them too. As was the woman. He walked around to the vaccant spot in the room, the woman in the spot next to him. There was also a man, who knew the right things needed, for the following to be preformed.

"Right...let's get this started."

He ordered. All ninja nodded, all of their chakra flowing into the centre of the hole. The man and woman began summoning their chakra, and putting it into the hole aswell.

The man's face was serious now, as was the face of everyone in the room. Chakra from everybody, very few having different colours than others. A light blue the most common. There were two light greens though. Slowly, but surely, everyone's chakra was soon drained, 5 of the ninja fainting. This did not phase the 'head' ninja at all. In fact, he was happy.

The chakra was being put into the hole, so it was filled entirely with chakra.

"Bring him in..."

The man commanded someone. They bought out a person who had jet black hair, and yellow eyes. The man began to plead and beg, but it was useless. They threw him in, not giving it a second thought or regret.

"Can you please...begin?"

The main man said to the one who knew the right words. He began preforming the handsigns. He began saying, or more like muttering, the words which came along with the handsigns. After about one minute, the man remained on one handsign.

"Goraku Umu no Jutsu..."

Then, something happened, which caused the entire hole of chakra to flare up. It remained like this for a little while also, all standing people in the room staring at it. After the man was done, everyone remained unmoving. The main man smirked...once again.

"...It's finally happened...the "Recreation Birth Jutsu" has been completed..."

Sasuke And Sakura's POV

Sakura was currently residing in Sasuke's home. Sasuke, for some reason, had called her over. This surprized her immensly, and had gone over. Of course, why wouldn't she? It's Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun...so, why did you call me over here?"

She asked. Her stared up at her.

"Sakura...have you noticed a rather absence of Naruto lately?"

He said, once again in the same monotone he'd been using for about 10 years now. Sakura looked up, before nodding.

"Yeah, I have...infact, I haven't seen him in over a week."

She said, now actually noticing that Naruto seemed to be missing.

"I usually would of seen him by now..."

She said.

"Is he on any missions?"

He asked. Sakura thought again, before shaking her head.

"From the records I scanned today, no."

Shizune was the one who orginized the mission records, mainly because Tsunade would not do it. Though, since Shizune made a departure today, Sakura had to do it. Sasuke began pondering. He found himself somewhat curious to find out where the blonde had went. Sakura stared out of the window, her eyes then averting to the clock. It was 11:34 pm.

"...I overheard Hinata talking to Tsunade-san earlier on today about Naruto though. Hinata said something about...'waiting around for Naruto won't help'..."

She said. Sasuke blinked, but no surprize in his eyes present.

"And...before...Hinata attacked me...and she said something of how Naruto was gone, and it was all my fault..."

Now that she had actually talked to someone about it, she began to analyse the actual situation. Sasuke began thinking over the words too. Then, it all of a sudden came to him. Naruto had left Konoha.

It was so obvious, really. Naruto was gone? It stood out at you, really. Sakura, after a while, realised it too. Naruto, might very well be, be gone. This shocked her immensly. Though, with this new information, Sasuke's brain began to hatch an idea. An idea on revenge.

Revenge on Naruto

(Please thank gogeta408 for this idea!) He deserved revenge...right? Sasuke deserved revenge...right? Revenge on Naruto. That's what he wanted. Revenge on Naruto. Naruto had taken...stolen his dream from him, right? That deserved payback, right? He deserved revenge right? Sasuke should do what Naruto did, right? Take his dream away from him, right? I mean, even though Sasuke was no pyschic, he was smart, and, he knew that leaving the village would have something to do with dreams...ambitions, right?

"Sakura..."

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"...You and me are going on a little journey...to find Naruto..."

And get his revenge.

Revenge on Naruto.

------------------------------

**A.N - Hehehe...ah, yeah. No spellcheck for this one. Not very good chapter, yeah. I hope you liked it none the less. Review! And please answer question!**


	12. It's Just The Way I Are

Apologize

**A.N - ...Uh, yeah. No update long time...but I'm sorta doing school things, so yeah...and I've never really felt like writing sometimes really. It's just I hate filler chapters! (God only knows how Kishimoto did it...) So yeah. Unless of course you keep on bugging me to write the next chapter, it won't come out. But yeah...I uh, hope you're not _too _mad at me...**

**(And, also, because, I do have other things to do, so yeah)**

**But, I DID read all of the manga chapters of Naruto from the one where they see Sasuke first (I think that's 300...to 398). So yeah, I'm completely updated now. **

RunDiamondRun does not own Naruto...

--

Nothing. Nothing. Still nothing. It had been 4 weeks, and nothing had come up. Nothing for Sasuke. Nothing for Sakura. Nothing for Hinata. Nothing for Shizune. Of course, Lee made the new friend. But that's about it. Oh yeah, Sasuke and Sakura got caught. Tricky bastards those Konoha folk are, right?

Hinata and Shizune eventually made it Suna. Hinata explained to Gaara about what happened with Naruto. He had no idea what to do at the moment. What was there to do? It's not like he could call out a search party, for Hinata had told him not to tell anybody. Eventually, when the time would come, Gaara would tell others about it.

Sasuke and Sakura were both kept under watch, Sasuke, for well, you know. Sakura, because she took Sasuke out of the village, which basically broke the law. So now, they'd both have time together. Fascinating, isn't it?

Naruto and Kaoru were both still in Suginami, Naruto still learning all the things Kaoru was too teach him. He recently had told her about the "Kage Bunshin" training method, which he was currently using. He didn't use as many clones he had when had first used it with Kakashi, only about 10. But still, it was progressing rather fast. Naruto had learnt 3 new jutsus, and had gotten better on his chakra control. He'd also told Kaoru about his idea for a jutsu he knew.

The Rasengan.

He knew he could no longer to the Rasen-Shuriken, and that had really upset him. So, for a long time, he'd be thinking about what he could be doing to improve it. And eventually, he'd come up with something. Instead of using only one Rasengan, he thought about maybe using two instead. One in the left palm, one in the right. Of course, he'd need better chakra control to be able to do it.

So now, we begin with Lee, walking away from the Hokage's office, the conversation replaying in his head.

_"So...your tournament is in a few days, isn't it?"_

_The Hokage spoke to Lee. He nodded._

_"I do want to go, but I still feel that Naruto-kun is getting further and further away, and if I go, he'll continue slipping..."_

_Lee said. There was a little silence, as Shizune looked at him. The Hokage sipped some of her sake._

_"...If you don't want to go, that's fine with me..."_

_She said, sipping more. Her eyes glazed, and Lee noticed that to be the 'deep-in-thought' look...something was on her mind. But what..? Shizune looked to the Hokage, then back to Lee._

_"Lee-san. I think you should go. You've been searching non-stop for Naruto-kun, and this tournament would be a break for you. You need one...besides! It could give us a chance to think of another plan."_

_Lee still didn't want to go, though she had made a good point. _

_"Besides. The girl you met...Hatsuka? She was from Amegakure. The Village Hidden in Rain? That was apparently where the Akatsuki leader had been reported seen..."_

_After she had said that, everyone fell quiet, their eyes' dropping towards the floor, as the death of the Sannin invaded its way into their minds. No-one had heard from him, so it was still uncertain if the leader was there in the Rain Village._

_"...So, if you go, you could ask her some information about the Akatsuki leader, if she knows anything."_

_Lee remained silent before nodding. Yes, he would go. He needed to know more about this guy. Everyone did. _

_"Ok...I'll go."_

_Shizune nodded, thanking Lee._

_"Now...I have a request for you Lee."_

_Tsunade said. _

_"Hai, Hokage-sama?"_

_"...You know how Sasuke and Sakura left the village a few weeks ago, right?"_

_Lee nodded. He'd heard about that. He still didn't know why they'd left though._

_"Well, I want you to go and shadow them for a while, just to see what they're up to."_

_Lee became somewhat shocked, before nodding a little while later. He still didn't wish to see either of them just yet, but, he would if it called for it. And he needed to face them eventually._

_"When you're done with that Lee, I want you to come back. I have some news for you."_

_Lee nodded._

_"Roger."_

_He nodded, about to leave the office._

_"Oh yeah...one more thing."_

_Tsunade said before Lee left, his hand on the door knob._

_"...Don't tell them about Naruto yet."_

_Lee nodded, leaving the office._

Lee had begun his shadowing. They didn't move around that much, infact they spent most of their time in a bar, just talking. Since Lee was watching from a distance, he couldn't hear. When they eventually left, Lee sighed with happiness and relief. They began walking away off down a path. It perplexed Lee. They were walking down random paths, and never got anywhere. Eventually they stopped.

"...Sakura.."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

Lee stared at them as they didn't move.

"You know someone's following us, right?"

Lee's eyes widened. He'd been caught damnit!

"...I noticed that a little while back..."

Sakura said.

"...Whoever you are, come out. We know you're following us."

Lee clenched his teeth. Still, he sighed, and came out of his hiding spot in a tree. He jumped down, revealing himself. Sakura looked surprised at Lee.

"Lee-san?"

"Lee?...What exactly do you want?"

Sasuke asked blankly. Lee walked a little closer to them.

"Nothing. I was just told to watch you guys...you know, because you left."

He said. That was the truth. But now, he wished to ask them both something.

"Um, Sakura? Sasuke?"

He did not want to use suffixes anymore.

"Hm? What is it Lee-san?"

Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to ask you...why exactly did you leave Konoha beforehand?"

Lee wondered. This had gotten to Lee over the past few weeks, and he wanted to know why they had. It didn't really make sense. Sure, if it was Sasuke alone, it was obvious. But Sakura too? It made him wonder...of course, because she wanted to help him in this revenge and came to Lee's mind, but, Sasuke wanted his revenge _alone._..so that was crossed out.

"Oh...well, we left because...of Naruto. We noticed that he had been missing, and we wanted to find him."

This surprised Lee. Why would _they_ want to find Naruto?

"But, we haven't seen him in a while...oh! Do you know where he is Lee?"

Sakura asked. Lee shook his head. Sakura sighed.

"..Oh well. The idiot will show up eventually. I know he will. But if he doesn't...well, that's his fault."

"Hmph. The stupid idiot."

Sasuke said more to himself. He felt right now like beating up the blonde. He'd gotten him so pissed off, but he didn't show it. He made all these thoughts go through his mind, all of this...this wondering to where he could of gone. He couldn't sleep, and it angered him. All the thoughts rushing through his brain prevented it.

"Yeah...though, the town has been quiet, hasn't it Lee?"

Sakura said, joking to herself. Lee was confused. Sure, Sakura _did_ beat Naruto up, but, it seemed she cared about him. What had happened? They seemed to be close...but when Sasuke had been brought back...that changed...changed everything...everything was back the way it had been. Like nothing happened.

"Heh. I was surprised when he came back and he was taller than me. But yet he had to go and ruin the moment with that idiotic pervert jutsu. What an idiot!"

Lee continued hearing all the things Sakura talked about. Sometimes he thought Sakura might say something like "But...he was still a great guy", or something like that. But she didn't. Sasuke made the occasional comment, but it was always about how he was an idiot. After a little while longer of it, Lee couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS KNOW?!"

Both of them widened their eyes, Sakura letting out a little gasp.

"Lee-san, what are you talking about?"

Lee gritted his teeth.

"You've been saying all these things about Naruto-kun...about how he's an idiot and what not...and sure, maybe he was annoying, and loud, and stubborn...BUT I'M NOT GOING TO TOLERATE YOU INSULTING MY FRIEND ANYMORE!!"

Sakura stepped back a bit.

"What are you talking about, Lee-san? I don't understand you..."

He shook his head.

"You've been calling him a baka, dumbass, dobe, and you continue to think he'll just take it and not do anything about it!! You've been calling Naruto-kun all these things, but yet you think he'll just forget it the next day?! And you could just...continue calling him that?! Like he'll just continue taking it?!"

Lee had never felt anger like this. Maybe it was because all these different feelings were rushing at him a million miles per hour.

"But Naruto _is _a dumbass..."

Sasuke stated. Lee felt like punching him. But he didn't.

"And...even so, Lee-san, Naruto wouldn't just leave us. That's not like Naruto!"

She said. Lee gritted his teeth. He had been told not to make the departure of Naruto official yet, but he thought some people might be smart enough to notice. Maybe they were just happy he was gone.

"YEAH BUT HE LEFT THIS TIME!! He's gone to who the hell knows where, and who the hell knows why, AND IT'S ALL OF YOUR FAULT!!"

He yelled accusingly. Lee felt these things, but they were supposed to be left unvoiced. But after hearing all this, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"NARUTO-KUN HAS LEFT THE LEAF VILLAGE, AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK **_YOU _**IDIOTS SO LONG TO REALISE IT!! I REALISED IT EARLIER!! _HINATA-_CHAN REALISED IT EARLIER!! Hell it shows how smart you bastards are!! But, it's not like this would phase you because NEITHER OF YOU CARE ABOUT NARUTO-KUN!!"

Sakura stared, her eyes wide, Sasuke stared, his mouth ever so slightly open, his eyes retaining the monotonic stare they had for a long time.

"But...but that's-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP SAKURA!!"

Both of them were shocked now. To hear Lee..._Lee_ say that? That would shock anyone.

"Originally, you wouldn't have cared less if Naruto shriveled up and died. Yeah sure, you had your nice moments with Naruto-kun, but in the end, when the bastard who betrayed our village returns, everything _returns_ to how it was!!"

Lee's anger was somewhat dieing down, but he had a little bit left. Wow, he was angry, wasn't he? Maybe it was bottled up rage he'd kept over the years. He wanted to get back to the Hokage's office.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you only just used Naruto-kun to get Sasuke back!!"

Both of them just stared at him. Lee then quickly poofed off, trying to find something that would calm him...Lee is angry, isn't he? Those years of being optimistic must of finally came back to bite him.

In the Hokage's Office

Tsunade was drinking sake, like usual. Hey, what better way to cheer someone up than with a depressant?

"Tsunade-sama...you really shouldn't be drinking that much..."

But, Shizune too was very sad at news that had been received. There was no easy way to think about it, and Shizune was really upset about this.

Tsunade had 3 months left until a new Hokage would be chosen.

She was getting older, yes, and the council decided it was time for her to retire. So, they asked her to start thinking of a new one.

"...I wanted to give it to Naruto..."

Tsunade said, hick-upping. Shizune stared sadly at her. She then put a hand on her shoulder. Tsunade looked up, while Shizune smiled down.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure to bring Naruto-kun back before then, alright?"

Tsunade was still unsure, due to her current state, but whatever Shizune said, it re-assured her. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Shizune answered to the person. Lee stepped in, bowing.

"Good...afternoon."

Lee said, looking at the clock. Shizune nodded.

"Hello, Lee-san."

He walked closer to the Hokage's desk. Shizune didn't see much action from Tsunade, so she spoke.

"How'd the shadowing go?"

Lee looked out the window.

"Well, I found out why they left."

Tsunade looked to Lee.

"Why?"

She answered groggily. Lee looked at her.

"Because...they noticed Naruto-kun was missing."

Shizune gasped. She didn't know if anyone else had figured out, and that was a fairly long time ago.

"...Well, they were bound to figure out eventually...I wonder if Kakashi-senpai has figured it out yet?"

Shizune thought to herself. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the air, until Lee wanted to hear about the news.

"So...what news did you say you had for me?"

Lee said, trying to get off the subject.

"Oh yes...that news..."

Tsunade said, looking to Lee. She hiccupped.

"Well, as you know, graduation for this year's academy students is about 2 months away...and Lee...it's been requested that you become a sensei to a team."

Lee's eyes widened. Sensei? An actual sensei to a team?

"Really..? A...sensei? I'd be teaching a team? Wow..."

Lee was stoked. He'd love that job! But, then again, what about Naruto?

"I mean, I'd love to be that, but...don't I need some sort of training on what to teach? And, what about Naruto-kun?"

Shizune shook her head.

"Lee-san, yes, I know you're worried about Naruto-kun, but, we do have Hinata-san, remember? And don't forget Kazekage-sama. And that's a fair time away too."

"Besides!! If you don't do this, students will be without a sensei!!...Unless of course, you want them to fail??" Think about how sad they'll be!!"

She said, a little more drunk now. She then slammed her fist on the bench.

"Do it Lee! Do it!! Don't make me make you!!"

Lee was scared of the woman right now, so he nodded, giving her a roger.

"Good! Now, off you go to the Taijutsu Tournament!!"

He nodded.

"Alright!"

He head out the door, feeling strangely 'pumped' for some reason...

Sasuke And Sakura's POV

"...What the hell was that?"

Sasuke asked, more to himself rather than Sakura. Sakura then rethought over what Lee had said.

Yeah, but he left this time...

What did that mean?

...

When the answer had come to here, it had hit her harder than anything ever had. Her blonde teammate, the one she'd called an idiot, and annoying so many times...

Was gone.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto's left Konoha!!"

She said, turning to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hmph. Yeah right. He'd never do that."

Sakura grabbed onto his arm.

"No!! Really! He has!!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow like she was an idiot.

"Are you deaf? Did you hear how many times he said "i'm gonna be Hokage". He'd never leave the village. It's the thing he damn wants to protect."

Sakura blinked a second. Why was this getting to her? I mean...it was Naruto.

"And besides. It was just Lee's opinion. It's not like anyone else thinks he's gone."

Sakura remained silent, then a flashback hit her.

_Flashback_

_"B-be quiet! You're s-so annoying! N-Naruto-kun is not alright! He's not fine! And don't s-say that! Naruto-k-kun does have cares! He...he can take life seriously when he w-wants to and when he needs to! Don't say that!"_

_End Flashback_

He recall with Hinata told her that much.

"But Sasuke-kun...earlier on, Hinata had gotten mad at me, and she was saying things about Naruto...and, it's not like Naruto to be gone for 5 weeks and not tell anybody."

She said, a little calmer.

"Why do you even care about Naruto?"

Sasuke said. Sakura widened her eyes, surprised and shocked also at his question. Why did she care about Naruto? Sure, she liked him a little bit, yes, but, Sasuke was back...why was she caring so much about him, and curtained he'd left? And that, maybe...maybe she wanted to get him back.

No...

"...I...I don't know Sasuke-kun...I guess I just...I don't know."

She said, confused with herself. Did she like Naruto? Care for him? When Sasuke had come back, Naruto was more of how he used to be to her. Did she just use him to get Sasuke back? But why did she want him now, now that he was gone? Why now?

"...Well, if he did leave Konoha, it makes me want to know why, at least."

Sakura said, after a few seconds of silence. She wanted to see Naruto, see why he left, if he had. But still, the question plagued her. Why did she want to see Naruto? Sasuke was by her side, with her. Why would she want Naruto there aswell? She never had wanted him there with her previously.

She'd wanted it to be just her and Sasuke.

But now, a feeling deep down wanted it to be her, Sasuke _and _Naruto.

...Sure doesn't know what she's got until it's gone...

Itachi's POV

As we switch to the black-haired missin-nin of Konoha, he was walking along silently next to his partner Kisame, and they were just heading back to the hideout.

"Hey, Itachi-san. What do you think Kaoru was doing in Suginami, hm?"

Kisame asked, trying to start conversation. Itachi looked to him.

"I don't know. Probably something to do with a Jinchuuriki."

Kisame nodded.

"How many have we got...7? Yeah, 7. Only 2 more!! Only you and Kaoru haven't gotten one, right?"

Itachi nodded. His Jinchuuriki was Naruto, and he had yet to capture him. The ones remaining were the 8-Tailed Snake Demon, and the 9-Tailed Fox Demon. Kisame sighed. Then after a few seconds of silence, Kisame seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah...you said you'd let me see the scar...let me see."

Itachi looked at his partner, then back. He had been going on about it for a long time. About a year ago, Itachi had gotten a scar, and Kisame had been waiting to see it.

"I'll show you later..."

He said, his mind trailing back to the fight, Kisame's voice becoming slightly fainter as he drifted into his mind...

_Flashback **SPOILERS HERE!! BEWARE!!**_

_"Your eyes belong to me now...I'll take them slowly...I..want to savor this..."_

_Itachi said. Itachi and Sasuke had gotten a far way into their fight, and Itachi was almost done, his Susanoo currently protecting him. Something then hit inside of him short after he said that. _

_"Gh!"_

_He started coughing up blood. Sasuke saw an opportunity, and threw kunai's with exploding tags attached, at Itachi his "Susanoo" protected him though. Sasuke panted before him, Itachi doing the same. He looked to his little brother. He started taking steps towards him. Sasuke took steps back._

_"FUCK YOU!!"_

_Itachi heard his little brother scream, throwing more kunai to him, a string of exploding tags connected. _

_"Please...let my death come already..."_

_Itachi thought. He had been waiting for death to claim him for such a long time, and now it was in his reach, his grasp, he could finally lie down and die, and leave this hell called Earth._

_The Susanoo blocked the attack Sasuke had sent. _

_"My eyes...my..."_

_He said holding his hand out. _

_"DIIIIIEEEE!!"_

_Sasuke screamed, coming at Itachi. The Susanoo still protected him. Then, shuriken came out at made Sasuke hit a wall. He'd fallen down, but he got up. Itachi was very close to him now. Sasuke didn't move. _

_"...Sasuke...Otouto...thanks..."_

_He said, mumbling to himself, not even Sasuke hearing him. He held his hand out, slowly moving it closer to his face._

_"For finally achieving your dream...and killing me..."_

_Closer and closer...until he was right in front of his eyes...Sasuke looked frightened at that moment. The first time he had in a long time. Itachi couldn't help but think he looked somewhat cute at that moment...to him, he would always be his little brother...the little 7 year old nuisance who would always want help from him..._

_And he was his older brother...his 'niisan'..._

_Then, there was a punch out of no-where. It wasn't from Sasuke, no. It was from someone else. Itachi couldn't see at all after that. _

_"...No..."_

_He thought, quietly, even in his mind. If he couldn't give Sasuke his eye techniques, then Madara would surely kill him. Or, if he knew the truth about him - for he was unsure if he did - he would tell him. But, he didn't want them to meet, ever. He didn't want that. He wanted the truth to die and disappear along with him. _

_"Sasuke...Sasuke!!"_

_He heard a voice call to his brother. It was loud...and recognizable._

_"Sasuke-kun!!"_

_Another one said. Itachi opened his eyes, though still on the ground. He could barely see. Whether it was by the blood in his eyes, or natural causes, he didn't know. But, if he could, find some way to give Sasuke the eye techniques. He would die soon anyway, no?_

_"There's Itachi!!"_

_He heard the voice of Kakashi say. _

_"Quick, someone take care of Sasuke!! I'm gonna kill this guy while I have the chance!"_

_Itachi closed his eyes. He couldn't do it...but, oh well. His brother had the protection of this guy, and all those other people...he'd be fine, hopefully...though he wished his death would be from his little brother, and not the blonde Jinchuuriki. _

_"N-no Naruto!!"_

_Itachi didn't get what was going on, and didn't want to seem like he was weak currently...so he sat up, looking at the people, or what he could see of them. There was, from what he could tell, roughly 8 people there._

_"Sasuke-kun!! Don't move!!"_

_Something hit Itachi inside him again, and he started coughing up blood._

_"...Just let him kill me already!!"_

_Itachi thought frustrated. He wanted death, he wanted it now. _

_"N-no, Naruto...don't...you dare...if anyone is gonna kill him...it's me..."_

_Itachi was staring at the ground, seeing dirt which was fuzzy. He then started smirking lightly, until it turned into a smile._

_"...Yes..."_

_He was happy. Itachi hadn't felt happy in a long time, and he finally felt it again. He was going to die..._

_Sasuke started stumbling towards Itachi. The Susanoo by now had died away, and nothing was protecting him. Sasuke had made it in front of him._

_"...Finally..."_

_Each thought simultaneously, as Sasuke held his sword up. He was bringing it down..._

_Down...down..._

_But the blow never came to Itachi. Someone had grabbed the sword, and flung Sasuke away. _

_"It's him!! The masked guy!"_

_"..."_

_Itachi knew who it was. It was Uchiha Madara. What was he doing here, damnit?! Let me die!!_

_"What are you doing here?!"_

_The Jinchuuriki yelled furiously. Itachi's breathing became more ragged, as he fell unconscious. _

_When he had woken up, there were bandages over his eyes, and most of his wounds had been repaired already. It was 2 weeks later, though. _

_"So, you're finally awake, huh?"_

_The words of the masked man spoke to him..._

_End Flashback_

"...but really, Itachi-san."

Kisame said, finishing whatever he had been saying, unaware Itachi wasn't listening. Though, whenever Kisame did talk to him, and he didn't say anything, he just assumed he was. Sometimes, Itachi wasn't responsive. Itachi looked to the ground, mentally sighing to himself.

"_...Sasuke...hurry up and kill me already..."_

**--**

**I hope you hated the crappy chapter, because I sure did! Long time in not updating and this is all you get?! You should be angry! I sure am! At myself!! Though, I DID start some REALLY GOOD fanart for this story!! It's kinda like a banner thing. So yeah. **

**IF ANYONE CAN CLEAN LINEART GOOD, PLEASE HELP ME!!**

**Review! Come on! Tell me how suck crap this chapter was!!**

**I'm not making any promises about the next chapter being out sooner, because I probably WON'T KEEP IT!!**

**By the way! When on spell-check, it was on U.S ENGLISH!! And, I checked everything and changed the words, except for one and the Japanese words!!**


	13. Naruto Spotted! What Do We Do?

Apologize

**A.N - Not much to say really. Except, now, I have another idea for this story...wow...its good I take long updating. But, i'm gonna try and update every Sunday at the very least. How that sound?**

**And to all you flamers...screw you. Don't you think you have anything better to do other than critisize what people write? God... **

**And if your saying things like "This story is some of the lamest shit I've EVER seen", well then, go-ahead. It's your dumbass opinion. And if you really think that saying that will change the shitiness of this story, it's not.**

**Get over it.**

**I also wanna hurry it up, because all the chapters up to here have SUCKED CRAP SO badly...that there was no crap for anyone else to suck. So, that's how bad I think my story is right now (oh, THAT probably gave you a nice mental image). And i'm under alot of stress right now, so I haven't been in the mood for writing...but yeah.**

RunDiamondRun doesn't own Naruto...but, she does own this crappy story line!!

--

The A.N is somewhat important. Appreciate if you read!

2 Months Later

"Ah, what month is it..."

Naruto thought to himself, far away from Sugimaru. He and Kaoru had walked out of that place for the last time...at least if they had no need to go back.

"I'm very impressed with your training, Naruto-chan. I can't believe you completed it in only 3 months."

He grinned.

"I had the Kage Bunshins to thank for that."

Naruto still had a little more work to do on the 'Rasengan' add-on he had thought of, but other than that, he had done everything Kaoru had wanted to teach him. Wind jutsus, chakra control, and how to summon better.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still impressed. And for you to be able to create so many...though containing the Kyuubi chakra was a little bit of work..."

She said, thinking about all she had done. A few times, Naruto's demon chakra and gotten out of hand, and Kaoru had to keep on suppressing it. At first, she used her Chakra Extraction Jutsu, but after a while, it ceased to continue working, most probably from having too much chakra. So, she got some seals she had, and used them.

They were a special kind of seal. Ones she had stolen from Jiraiya...

"...it was worth it in the end, right?"

Naruto nodded. Then, he saw a little town up ahead. He figured that's where they were going, since Kaoru just kept on walking to it. He observed Kaoru. She had changed outfits in a little while. The shirt was made mostly out of fishnet, a bit of clothing material covering her chest area. She also wore shorts, which had more fishnet going all down her thighs, and ending at her knees. She also wore knee-high boots now.

Naruto hadn't changed his outfit, which was still his black jacket and pants, with the orange bits running down the sides (STILL NEED TO DRAW THAT!!).

"This is a fairly small town, but it's high in festivities. I think you'll like it. Right now, they have a festival on."

"What are they celebrating?"

Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with some sort of man or something. I'm guessing he was important to that town somehow, so I guess they celebrate him. I don't know. I just know there's a festival on today."

Naruto nodded. Well, whatever. He'd been doing nothing but solid training for the past 3 months, and this would be a good opportunity for him to relax a little.

When he reached there, she was right. All these little stores were set up everywhere, including many different things. Food stores, mask stores, which had some guy on it.

"Hmmm...must be the guy they're celebrating for..."

Naruto thought, deciding this was the reason. He nodded to himself. He looked around again, and saw a store sign that read "Authentic ANBU mask store! Coming soon!" They probably hadn't got the masks yet. It did say authentic.

"So, Naruto-chan, just, go and relax...go do something you feel like..."

Kaoru said.

"I'll just be off, looking at a few things..."

Kaoru hadn't been totally lying about what she had said to Kisame and Itachi. She had found out some information about her Jinchuuriki, and had heard something about at it being here somewhere. She'd gathered information that it had been identified has a female. She didn't know what she looked like yet, so she wasn't quite sure. But, she did know about the village she lived in, and a few other things.

Naruto sighed, looking around. What was he suppose to do?

_Grumble..._

"...Maybe get some food..."

He thought to himself. That's what he would do. He put his hands in his pockets, looking around at the different stores, trying to find the right store to purchase food from. Then, his nose picked up something.

"...That...that scent..."

He looked around.

"..I'd know it anywhere..!"

He thought to himself, trying to find it. He ran around the people, looking for it.

"Gotta find it! Gotta find it!!"

He looked around, until he found it. He ran around, and when he stopped in front of the store, his eyes were bugging out of his head.

Nicely cooked ramen!!

"Is there Miso Ramen available?!"

Naruto shouted to the cook. He nodded. He held up 10 fingers.

"I'll take 10 bowls!!"

The man smiled, nodding.

"Alright then!! I like your attitude! I'll throw in one for free because of that!!"

Naruto sighed in relief. Even though Kaoru was a girl, she was a terrible cook, even if the ramen _did _come with instructions...the oven was her enemy.

She'd never gotten the hang of it, and probably never would. After eating her ramen, Naruto hadn't been able to look at it, let alone eat ramen (made by her) for a long time. And since there was no place to buy it in Sugimaru, and they discontinued buying it, Naruto hadn't eaten ramen for roughly 3 months.

But now, he could eat his lovely ramen again with peace that it wouldn't make him want to hurl it back up.

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru had saw there was a hot spring bathhouse in this town, so she thought to take a look at it. She liked what she saw, so she thought to take a quick dip. Though, she got so relaxed in it, she just lay there and lay there...

"Ah...so rare to relax like this..."

She thought, sighing in content, sliding downwards.

Naruto's POV

He had already finished his ten bowls, the sweet sweet taste of it still in his mouth. Naruto then wondered what he should do now. Then, he saw he had walked in front of a hot spring bathhouse.

"...Ero-sennin had always said it was good to take a hot spring bath every once in a while."

He read the slogan.

"Just let your troubles disappear! Guaranteed!"

He said, walking into the male side of it. He stripped of his clothes, getting into it. He felt the world around him just, blow away into nothing, sighing contently.

"Hey, this is good..."

He thought.

"My troubles are disappearing...ah..."

He said, smiling to himself.

Outside

There was currently a man outside, who had just delivered the authentic ANBU masks to the store. He was an ANBU. He had to be an ANBU. They were authentic. After all, a few people had ambushed him on the way, hoping to get one. They were foreign nin, and thought that maybe if they had one, they could sneak into Konoha.

News about Naruto's leaving had very recently just spread outside Konoha's walls, and some people thought that this might be their opportunity to strike it, now that their demon was no longer apart of their village, apparently.

"...Hmmmmm...a bathhouse."

He thought to himself. He tried to recall the last time he'd had one of these. He couldn't recall.

Must have been a long time.

He looked to a clock, noticing he was ahead of schedule. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. I mean, it was just a quick get in and get out sort of thing. He stepped in. He walked in further, until finding the place where he could undress, and then get in.

Once he had done, he got in. There weren't many, if any at all people in the indoor springs. Just him, and what seemed to be another man off in the distance. The ANBU just sighed, and sank back into the water. He'd heard these were relaxing, and frankly, they were.

"...Just a quick visit..."

He thought to himself, continuously reminding himself that he had a mission. He was sitting there content, until he heard a movement of water. He opened his eyes, and looked in front of him. He noticed the other man was moving towards him, He figured he was getting out.

"...Maybe I should get out too."

He thought. He closed his eyes again, waiting for the man to get out. The water continued to move, until he heard it stop. He didn't take much notice to it, until he heard a splash. He opened his eyes on instinct. What he saw shocked him.

"N-Naruto?!"

He'd already gotten out. The brown haired ANBU, Hyuuga Neji, instantly got out. Konoha had been looking for him for a long time, and here he was. He quickly ran to where the clothes were, only to find that Naruto, and his clothes were gone. Neji looked around. Then, he quickly activated his Kekkai Genkai.

"Byakugan!"

He looked around, trying to find the blonde missing ninja.

"Where could he be..."

He turned around, and saw the outlines of females. He quickly turned around, somewhat embarrassed for looking that way. He thought to get dressed, which he did, and look for Naruto before he got too far. He ran outside the springs, his Byakugan still activated.

"Where..."

He ran through the crowd, trying to find Naruto. He ran and ran and ran...and still...

He never got another glimpse of Naruto...

Hinata's POV

The young woman had been doing something in the time Naruto was absent. She'd been doing what he had done.

Training.

There had been a change in her, and you'd have to be blind not to see it. She was still somewhat shy, but, no-where near as bad as before. The blue-haired girl was running through the streets of her home, looking for the one she'd been accompanied by for most of her life as a ninja.

Kiba.

The ninja, now Chuunin, had been occupied for any time Hinata called for his help these past weeks, and now, Hinata could get his help. She knew that he had an excellent sense of smell -anyone would - and, as did Akamaru. So, if she gave them some of Naruto's belongings, they might be able to track him.

"If I find Kiba-kun, I may be able to find Naruto-kun..."

She thought to herself. Lee was busy with his new team - who Hinata still had to meet - so, he was probably occupied. After running, she eventually came to a large tree. She took shade underneath it, feeling as if the place was familiar. She then remembered.

"Ah, that's right...this is where I first saw Naruto-kun after he came back from his training.."

A flashback of how he'd asked her "Why are you hiding?", and "Shut up and come with me!" ran through her memory.

"...I wonder what he wanted me to do?"

She pondered. She was somewhere lost in her thoughts, until a voice startled her.

"You are thinking. How do I know? Your eyes are glazed over."

She knew that style of talking anywhere. It was her teammate, but the wrong one. She turned towards him, Shino.

"Ah, Shino-kun!"

She said, only a little startled.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked. Hinata, for a second had forgotten herself, but she quickly remembered it was to find Kiba.

"Ah, looking for Kiba-kun...do you, know where he is?"

She asked, pressing her hands together. Shino seemed to stare at Hinata, though, the glasses gave no indication.

"Unfortunately Hinata, he has just been assigned a mission."

Hinata mentally sighed, once again the person she had been needed, gone.

"Oh...well, I guess that's okay..."

Her words fading off to nothing. A few moments of silence, before Shino asked why she wanted him. She responded with a simple "No real reason...I just haven't seen much of him lately". He seemed to believe it.

"Speaking of not seeing much, I haven't seen much of Naruto lately...have you?"

Shino questioned. Hinata shook her head, looking at him innocently, as if she knew nothing. Hinata, at least wanted to know what mission he'd been assigned.

"Shino-kun...do you know what the mission was?"

Shino still stood perfectly still in the same spot, staring at Hinata (look at all the s's!).

"He'd been assigned a mission, alongside Sakura and Sasuke. How do I know? I'd put a bug on Kiba beforehand, and it had told me."

Hinata was shocked, right down to her core.

"...That's not good..."

She thought to herself. If Kiba was there with them, then...what if they'd found out?...Though, it had been 3 months...of course they'd figure it out sooner or later...but, Hinata didn't want them to find him first. This was a way to finally tell...show Naruto, she loved him. She'd had opportunities, and let them slip by. She wouldn't do that this time.

Naruto was going to be hers. She would show him. She would be the one to bring him back. Make him feel proud of her. Maybe Lee could help her...no, Lee had his team.

"I will be seeing you in a week Hinata. Why a week? For I have been assigned a mission too. Goodbye Hinata."

He said, walking off. The woman's eyelids drooped halfway closed, before turning around, hoping to find someone that may be able to help her.

Lee's POV

"Alright! You've all passed, and with excellent colours I might add!"

Lee said, grinning at his students. His team, like any other team, consisted of 2 boys, and 1 girl. One of the boys, was a really quiet shy one. His name was Ichigo. Fuukishima Ichigo. His hair was...to lightly put it, a light shade of red...which means pink. The hair in question also did cover his eyes mostly, and he had a small low-hanging ponytail. His eyes were a glossy red. Like his name suggested, he was very "strawberry" theme. He wore a white jacket, his forehead protector around his arm, and green pants.

The other boy's name was Yataki Masamaru. He was optimistic, and somewhat carefree. He did give things a go, as long as he was asked. If he wasn't asked, he wouldn't do them. His hair was dark brown, and it was up in a spikey pony tail. His eyes, were fairly small, and were a very _very _dark shade of green. His forehead protector, on his forehead. He wore a dull purple shirt, and pants that went down to his sandals.

The girl went by the name of Watanabi Yasuna. She was much like Masamaru, with a little bit more attitude. She jumped to doing things, never backing down. She was fairly short-tempered, and a bit of a critic. She was also very social. She talked to both Masamaru, and Ichigo, trying to get both of them involved. She was nice on an overall scale. Her hair was blonde, and had black eyes. She had on a grey long sleeved shirt, her forehead protector around her stomach, and arm guards on. She also wore a short white skirt, and spandex shorts that went just above her knees. She also wore dark grey leg warmers.

"Alright!"

Shouted the girl joyfully. She'd forever wanted to be a ninja, and now she was one! Lee smiled to his students. Yasuna was jumping up and down, getting Masamaru to do the same. Ichigo was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, gazing up at them, nothing showing to say what he was feeling at the moment.

"Right. Now, tomorrow, Squad 3, will begin their missions!"

He said, giving them a thumb up, the team being the third group to be called out in the academy. Yasuna's eyes sparkled, happiness washing over her.

"Hell yeah!"

She raised her fist in the air, Masamaru following. Then she whispered to Ichigo and Masamaru.

"He's really cool, isn't he?"

Her whisper wasn't fully understood by the sensei, to which she was referring.

"He's alright."

Masamaru said. Ichigo just nodded.

"The hair and eyebrows, kind of a turn-off...but, he's really cool!"

Yasuna said to both of them, giving her sensei a roger.

"You may disperse!"

The Next Day

The newly formed squad of shinobi and kunoichi were walking upstairs to where their first mission would be given to them.

"I'm so excited!"

The only girl there thought to herself, ready for whatever she was about to do. Their sensei opened to the door, only to find the long haired Hyuuga female standing in view of the table.

"Ah! Hinata-chan!!"

Lee called to his friend. She turned around, seeing the sensei. She also noticed the 3 people with him.

"That must be Lee-kun's team."

She thought to herself. The girl looked to the sensei.

"Do you know her, sensei?"

He nodded, walking over to her.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan."

She smiled to Lee, nodding.

"Un, ohayo."

The newly made sensei turned slightly, looking towards his team, staring to introduce them.

"This here, is my team. This is Yasuna, Masamaru, and Ichigo."

He said, pointing to the right student, as their names were spoken. They all nodded. Lee looked around the young woman, to the table where someone would give them their mission.

"We're here for our mission."

"Well, that's obvious. But yeah! Our mission!"

Yasuna spoke. Masamaru nodded aswell.

"...Hinata."

The Hokage, only going to be in that position for one more month, spoke to Hinata. She turned to her.

"Hai?"

"I want you to accompany Lee on the mission i'm going to give him."

Lee blinked, as did Hinata.

"It must be important if another person is coming along with us."

Masamaru said. Yasuna blinked, before nodding, agreeing with him.

"Lee...you know how I asked you to do research on that girl from the Rain Village?"

Lee nodded, remembering, but confused also.

"Yes...but...!"

"I think you know where i'm getting at."

She said, closing her eyes.

"But, Hokage-sama! To take Genin's - ones that have just graduated from the academy - to the Rain Village...doesn't that seem a little unsafe?"

He questioned his Hokage. All 3 students gasped, as did a few at the table, though most just gave looks of confusion and question.

"You'll have Hinata with you..."

She said. She was more just focused on finding out about her former teammate. It was then an ANBU came through the door.

"Hokage-sama."

He said, not realizing he'd interrupted a conversation. Everyone looked towards the newcomer, it being Neji.

"Neji-kun!"

"Neji-nii-san!"

Both Hinata and Lee said together. He nodded towards the 2, silently saying he acknowledged them. He walked quickly to the table.

"Ah, Neji. How'd the mission go? Delivering the masks and all?"

The Hokage spoke, in a dreamy somewhat distracted tone. He then whispered something into the Hokage's ear. Her eyes, were beforehand glazed, but after he'd finished, they were wide open.

"Are you serious?!"

He nodded.

"I tried to track him, but he got away."

This sparked the interest of the other 2 there, and the young girl traveling with the sensei.

"What? What? Who got away?"

She asked, not getting an answer. The Hokage asked everyone to leave the room, except for Shizune, Lee, Hinata and Neji. They all did, Ichigo being out first. The people sitting behind the table all left the room, and walking away from it, while the 3 students stayed by the door.

"What do you think's going on in there?"

Yasuna asked, to Ichigo or Masamaru. Either one. Masamaru shrugged, while Ichigo just stared.

"Must be something important."

Masamaru said.

"Well, of course!"

Yasuna said, pressing herself to the door, trying to hear, motioning for her new teamates to come over, which they did.

"Gotta hear..."

She continuously muttered to herself over and over. The conversation inside began.

"Are you sure it was him?"

Neji nodded once again. Lee's puzzled look told the Hokage he was confused.

"You're wondering why I asked you two to stay?"

They nodded. Then, Hinata looked up.

"Is it about Naruto-kun?"

Neji was a bit surprised that Hinata had figured it out quickly, but his looks gave no notification of that. Hokage nodded.

"Apparently, Neji saw him while making his delivery."

Lee gulped, a little bit excited. This was the first sighting of Naruto in 3 months. If only he had been there!

"Hokage-sama! I wish to go after Naruto-kun! We have a lead and-"

"Lee."

The Hokage silenced him.

"You have a team now...responsibilities...do not abandon your team! You will go with Hinata...and Neji, if he chooses to accept it, to the Rain Village, and get Hatsuka to spill any information she might have, you got that? You did befriend at the tournament like I asked...right?"

Lee gulped, deeply upset he hadn't been able to go and look for Naruto. Though, maybe after that mission was done, he could!

Tsunade thought to herself, remembering her request. No-one had been told of Naruto's departure, not even the council. Tsunade decided it was for the best. No-one of her generation, or the previous one, cared for Naruto, so they probably would chose not to do anything. So, a story had been made up for them. Naruto had decided to go and live in Suna. It's amazing anyone believed it, but they did. Most of the residents of Konoha were happy he was gone.

"...Such bad timing..."

He muttered to himself. Neji looked a little confused to Tsunade.

"Rain Village?"

She nodded.

"Lee befriended a girl from the Rain Village, the village where Jiraiya was killed, and apparently the Akatsuki leader resides. We'd putting off someone going to village for sometime, but, I think we should now. I've requested for Lee to take his team with him to village."

"With the new team?"

Neji questioned. Tsunade sighed, looking up in annoyance at Neji.

"Yes. I thought we should hurry up and do it, and since Lee has an aquatince with someone in that village, we should use this opportunity."

She spoke. Neji nodded.

"I will go along with him."

He said. The Hokage nodded, happy with his answer.

"Good. You leave immediately."

They all nodded, stepping out.

"...Oh! Hinata-chan!!"

She turned around, nodding to the one whom had called her, Shizune.

"I got you a Chuunin vest."

She said, taking one out, throwing it to Hinata. Hinata caught the extra article of clothing. She nodded.

"Thankyou, Shizune-san."

She stepped out of the room, as they all excited. They were all outside the room, as Hinata put the vest on over her jacket, the sleeves of it showing, and her white undershirt. Her red skirt was still there (yes, I changed it to red, and the jacket to grey), and she now wore spandex leggings - black - underneath that, that reached her ankle.

Lee had noticed that Masamaru and Yasuna were very close to the door when they stepped out.

"We were doing nothing bad Lee-sensei!"

Yasuna said in her defense. Lee shook his head.

"That's ok. It doesn't matter."

"So, what's our mission?"

The girl asked, Masamaru nodding.

"We're going to Amegakure, and Hinata-chan and Neji-kun will be accompanying us there, ok?"

Yasuna looked to the two, pointing at them.

"Are they related?...Oh wait! They're apart of the Hyuuga clan!"

She said, successfully identifying their clan. Neji nodded.

"You can do the Byakugan thing, right? I think that's way cool."

She said to both of them. Hinata smiled towards her, smiling.

"Thankyou"

She said. Neji nodded.

"Just a secret between you and me, I think it's cooler than the Sharingan. And you do that cool poking fighting stuff, right? That's awesome you can defeat an enemy like that."

She said. She knew her Hyuuga. Neji and Hinata were both surprised someone said something like that - the Byakugan cooler than the Sharingan. It was, a surprise.

"So...let's get going!"

She said happily.

"Yeah!"

Masamaru followed, Ichigo remaining silent.

--

**A.N - Hell yeah. Probably the last filler chapter (hopefully). The next one...NARUTO JOINS AKATSUKI!! FINALLY!! We are here! Hope you liked this chapter, even though, like the former ones, sucked crap. How will Naruto act around the Akatsuki members?! Especially Itachi? Find out next chapter! **

**We truly begin the story next chapter...**


	14. We Meet For Battle!

Apologize

**A.N - Wow...i'm kind of scared to read reviews now. Ok peoples, NO MORE FILLER CHAPTERS!! (Well, of course they'll be the occasional one here and there) I just had to get up to this point, and that required fillers, ok? (But of course, you'd know this wasn't a filler chapter if you read the A.N's like I tell you) So! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I did more pictures, just have to color them. (I have Photoshop now!)**

**And I can't please everybody, so expect flaws. **

RunDiamondRun doesn't own Naruto...you'd think they'd realize by now it's all fan based.

--

READ THE GOD DAMN BOLD PRINT PEOPLE DAMNIT!! I've been asking and no-one seems to!

The two ninjas entered the hideout, unseen, and unheard. The blonde boy followed the woman in front of him, his feet clanging against the currently dirt floor.

The corridors went on and on and on, like a never ending maze. You'd most definitely get lost if you didn't know the way, which was why Naruto was glad he had someone with him who did.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they reached an old dusty door. Kaoru opened it, locking it behind her as she stepped inside, her nephew in tow.

"Where is everyone?"

Naruto spoke quietly himself, not really expecting an answer.

"Most probably out on missions. We are low on Akatsuki members now you know."

The female in front of him, turning her head around slightly, gazing to the boy for a second, before turning back.

Kaoru thought about who was left currently, leaving what she was thinking about before - her findings in the small town they'd recently left, about her demon.

"Itachi-san...Kisame-kun...Zetsu-san...Konan-chan...Tobi-san...Leader-sama..."

She said, mumbling to herself, only Naruto's ears faintly hearing. It was a habit of her to say someone's name with a suffix.

It was a shock to her - and everyone else - when Tobi came back alive from the explosive expert's suicide. No-one knew how, it still - and most probably forever being - a mystery. Naruto began seeing more doors, all wood, dusted with whatever was floating in the air.

"Those contain weapons, randoms and what not."

They passed the main room, where a TV and few couches were located, a rug infront of the seating objects. The kitchen was connected to it with a door-less entry, the place where they would sit and eat also connected with a door-less entry way.

Then came another corridor, a few doors being placed here and there. They continued going down the path, once going across a turn, which they didn't go down. Naruto wondered what they were for.

"This is where we sleep."

Kaoru told her nephew, giving his curiosity an answer to his silent question. After a little more walking, they reached another door, which was in slightly better condition than the previous ones. Kaoru knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

A voice called to her.

"Kaoru, Leader-sama."

"Enter."

He said, monotonically, his voice heard through the wall. Kaoru opened the door, where Naruto came face to face with the leader of Akatsuki. A woman was sitting near him, her eyelids lifting slightly to get a better view at the boy in front of her.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki...?"

She thought questingly. The leader of the organization put his chin on his hands, staring at Naruto. Naruto stared back, and the lips of the man moved as he talked, to the woman standing next to him.

"Kaoru, it's been a while...3 months?"

She nodded, bowing.

"I apologize, Leader-sama."

He said nothing, as her head rose again.

"I'm guessing there's a reason you've brought him here, completely conscious, unbound?"

He asked to the woman. She nodded, stepped slightly ahead of whom the man was talking about.

"Naruto-chan wishes to ask you of something."

His gaze, as did that of the other woman averted to Naruto. Kaoru stepped back, allowing him to be more in the view of them. Naruto gulped, his nervousness growing with every passing second. He thought about how strong this guy was...he was the frickin' leader of Akatsuki!! He gulped once more, beginning to speak.

"Well, I am asking for permission to join your organization."

He said, getting right to the point. The leader was somewhat surprised with his forwardness, but, still held his gaze.

"What makes me think that you really want to join Akatsuki. You could be a spy...or are you trying to avoid death?"

He spoke monotonically. Naruto's eyebrows descended, indicating he may of been slightly annoyed, or angry, afterwards shaking his head.

"No sir...I really do want to join Akatsuki."

"For what purpose?"

He asked, still not convinced the Jinchuuriki would come on own free will.

"...I wish to...get rid of Konoha."

Naruto spoke once again, still being straight to the point. The pierced man closed his eyes, before opening them again, his grey orbs staring at Naruto.

"I don't believe that. You wouldn't want to destroy Konoha. Why should I believe you?"

He said, the other woman moving to the door, preventing their escape, incase they were only here because Konoha told them.

"Leader-sama, Naruto-chan has-"

"Don't speak Kaoru. I'm starting to not truly trust you currently..."

Kaoru blinked, bowing and apologizing.

"Sir, I've been missing from Konoha for 3 months...did you know why Itachi couldn't find me? I was in Suginami (sorry if the name keeps changing...I keep forgetting) because I was training with Kaoru!"

There was a tense silence.

"He does make a good point."

The orange haired man thought to himself, realizing that Itachi had no sights of Naruto for the last 3 months. He'd heard about how Naruto had brought Sasuke back to the village, so, it was kind of shocking he wasn't there with him.

He waited for him to continue convincing him.

"And i've been training so I can get stronger to take Konoha out! Just let me join damnit!"

"Don't raise your voice to him Naruto-chan!"

Kaoru spoke warningly to her nephew.

"No no...let him speak."

The man signaled, surprising both women within the room.

"Yes but...Jinchuuriki...you do know what this organization wants...what our goal is..."

"And if you help me destroy Konoha i'll give the Kyuubi to you when i'm done!!"

He shouted almost pleadingly to the leader. Once again, both women were surprised, and gave only slight indication. This also surprised the other man in the room. Naruto realized he couldn't get what he wanted by shouting, especially when he was trying to negotiate with Pein.

"...Gomenasai sir, I didn't mean to shout."

He gave no response, while Naruto bowed, finishing his apologize.

"...He's starting to act slightly better..."

Thought the leader's partner. The tension thickened, but went down again as Pein spoke.

"Wait outside."

Both were shocked, but nodded, walking outside the room.

Sakura's POV

The kunoichi had finished setting up the traps around their camp, and was sitting down infront of the fire Sasuke had created, he and Kiba being off somewhere else. She wrapped a blanket around her, sighing mentally to herself.

"Kiba said that he'd been through here..."

She said, looking up at the black night sky.

"Why do I feel so...so..."

Sakura had been feeling perplexed about how she had been feeling lately.

Sasuke had seemed to be angry and annoyed about Naruto. Whenever she'd brought up the subject - which was alot of the time - he'd always get an angry look over his eyes, and seemed to start fuming, and then start making an angry comment or a few, where Sakura would most of the time just drop the subject.

Sasuke seemed to be very determined to get Naruto. Whether it be to bring him back, or to see why he left, Sakura couldn't tell. It was even him who had thought of getting Kiba to come along with them to find Naruto. He was worried about his friend, so he'd definitely come along, no questions asked.

...Well, there were a few.

Sakura, on the other hand, took it on a more tender subject. It had shocked her about how she was feeling, she didn't think she'd care, for Naruto was more of just 'the side friend'. At first, at the _very _start, of course, she'd give for anything for him to be off the team. After a little more, she started to grow a little more used to him, but still wouldn't mind if he'd left the squad.

He was annoying. Why wouldn't she want him off?

There were those moments where she didn't mind him, of course. But...she didn't really feel like he mattered as much as Sasuke. Why would he? But still, she felt slightly...she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach whenever someone talked about Naruto.

She let out a little cry of frustration.

"I don't know what to think!"

She said out loud to herself, not thinking Sasuke of Kiba would hear her, which they didn't. She put her hands onto her head, stressing out about how she felt.

"I'm so confused!"

She thought in her head, the Inner Sakura making a statement.

**"Damn it!! Why is that idiot Naruto having such an effect on me?!"**

She fell back onto the grass, very confused, stressed, and hell overwhelmed. Then, her eyes shot open, and her body shot up, realizing something.

With Lee, Neji, Hinata, Ichigo, Masamaru and Yasuna

"Wow...this is so cool!"

Yasuna exclaimed, leaping from tree to tree behind the higher ranked shinobi.

"I know. To be able to go on a mission like this already! That's really amazing!"

Masamaru said in somewhat response.

"Hell yeah! I just said that dummy!"

Yasuna said, slightly teasing Masamaru. Ichigo was the one at the back, nothing had come from the boy ever since he'd started the mission.

"Just keep on going guys. We'll be setting up camp soon."

Lee notified his students. They all nodded.

"That...would be nice..."

Ichigo mumbled, no-one even hearing him. It remained quiet for around 5 more minutes, until Neji noticed something. He jumped closer to both Hinata and Lee.

"Guys, I just thought I let you know, that this is where I saw _him_..."

Both of them gave off a short hitch of breath.

"N-Naruto-kun was seen...here?"

Hinata spoke, shocked that her love was seen around this area. He nodded.

"Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, I suggest you activate your Byakugan, just to see if anything is around here."

Lee said to both of them. They both nodded. Apparently, Yasuna heard that last bit.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me see! Let me see! I wanna see the Byakugan being activated!"

Yasuna alerted them, trying to jump faster to catch up to them. Both Hyuuga's turned around, staring at the girl. They slowed down, so that eventually she was in between them both.

"Please please please _please _let me see!!"

She begged, trying to make her eyes wider so to enhance the chance of being let in on the Kekkai Genkai activation. Hinata blinked, before smiling.

"Sure. I'll show you."

"You will?! Awesome!!"

She exclaimed. Neji was a little annoyed by the loudness of this girl, but he nodded.

"I will too."

She gasped, looking at him now.

"Really? Cool!! I would hug you both, but, it's kinda hard to right now...so you can just show me, okay?"

Hinata nodded, alot more noticeably than Neji. They both closed their eyes for a second, before opening them again, the Kekkai Genkai activating.

"Byakugan!"

Neji automatically started scanning the area for any signs or traces of Naruto.

"That was way cool! I knew the Byakugan was cooler!! All the Sharingan does is activate! You get cool additions! Like the veins and stuff! That's awesome!"

She said, smiling largely. Hinata blinked, blushing and smiling towards her.

"Thanks!"

Neji and Lee both looked towards the girl.

"...She's know her Doujutsu."

Neji thought to himself. Hinata then looked around also, along with him. Both looked, and both found nothing. At first, both didn't feel much disappointment...but eventually, one got to be very annoyed and frustrated, the other, very upset with herself.

"Maybe we should take a break soon."

Masamaru suggested, after noticing both of their states.

"Yes. Good idea Masamaru."

Lee praised to his student. He smiled to himself, happy he did something right. After slight more travel, they all stopped.

"Quick 5 minute break."

Lee notified everyone. Everyone nodded, except for Ichigo who just stood there. Yasuna yawned, stretching, the effect of night taking a slight hold o the girl.

"Good time for rest...good time..."

Sitting down on a rock, she put her hands behind her head. Everyone sat down, each doing something they had needed to do, such as examine weapons, fix outfit, things like that.

The shy one in the group studied what the others where doing, and noticed he wasn't doing anything like that.

"Maybe...maybe I should check around the area or something..."

He walked away slightly from the group, none of them noticing the silent shinobi walked off. He moved a few branches, trying to find something. He was moving stuff, when he walked through something. It was ninja string (or what is it called? Damnit, hell I don't know...grumble grumble...).

"What, what was that?"

The boy whimpered in his tiny voice. He turned around, scared, only but to run into another wire. He became more shocked and scared than he already was, only for those both to be increased when 5 kunai's rushed at him. He yelped, trying to scramble out of the way of the rushing ninja weapons. 2 hit him in the leg, the yelp increasing in volume, as he ran back to his team and the Hyuuga's. The surprised sensei ran to his aid, alongside his 2 teammates.

"Ichigo! What happened?"

Lee looked at his student's two legs, one of them containing 2 kunai.

"I...I..."

Was all he was able to say.

"Are you ok? Do they hurt much?"

Masamaru said, taking a closer to both of the kunai. Yasuna started rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

"It's ok! It's ok! It's not much. Just a few kunai, nothing that these guys can't fix! Right Lee-sensei?"

He looked towards her, then at both the Hyuuga's. Hinata walked over to the poor kid, tending to his wounds, while Neji activated the Byakugan, taking a look at the surrounding area, almost instantly realizing that it was a trap, most definitely set by ninja, either who were already in the area, or, they had seen them and set it.

"Where are they..."

He noticed more and more traps that had been set closer into the area. His Byakugan noticed them, and he deactivated them. It took him a bit of effort, but he did. After he realized that no ninja had come out to attack, him or the group (judging by no screams), it must of come to ninja already being in the area. So, before he made contact with them, he went back to the group, Ichigo now have been taken care of.

"Neji-kun! What did you find?"

Lee automatically asked him.

"There's some ninja in the area...their traps weren't very high-rank ones - took a while to de-activate them - but there was alot."

"We should check it out! Let's not let them get away with hurting Ichigo! Let's go Masamaru!"

Before either could retaliate against her, she grabbed Masamaru, and ran off to where Neji had gone before.

"Yasuna! Masamaru! Get back here!"

Lee called to both his students, but neither came back. Lee jumped off after them, Neji sighing before going off in tow. Hinata put Ichigo on her back like a piggyback.

"Let's go Masamaru! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming i'm coming!!"

He shouted off behind him. Neji and Lee ran closely behind them, no need for jumping.

"Damn kids...lucky I didn't become a sensei. I was never really good with kids."

Neji muttered more under his breath than anything. Masamaru and Yasuna ran through into a clearing.

"Hey! You guys! Get back here!"

Lee and Neji both ran through more branches and bushes, running into the same clearing that Yasuna and Masamaru did. And there they saw neither of them expected to see.

"...Lee-san?!"

Came the voice of Sakura. Both Lee and Neji stood speechless, surprised that they both encountered her on their trip to Amegakure.

"...I'm guessing you know her aswell, Lee-sensei."

She looked towards the girl and boy standing in front of her. She blinked, noticing the "sensei" ending.

"Lee-san...you're a sensei?"

He blinked, confused with what was happening, for to him, it seemed to make no sense at all. Just bumping into her like that, and her voice in a tone that seemed to speak like nothing had happened. His thick, furry eyebrows furrowed more, as Kiba and Sasuke came from wherever they were previously.

"Hey! Lee! Neji!"

Kiba called out, rushing over to them, while Sasuke casually stood where he was, only making tiny steps towards what seemed to be a log near Sakura. Neji stood there motionless, as the brown haired shinobi came towards him.

"I didn't expect to find you guys here! What you doing here, huh?"

He spoke in usual tone, and it was there that Yasuna remembered why she had come running into the clearing in the first place.

"Because! Your traps hurt Ichigo!"

Spoke the loud voice of the young kunoichi. Masamaru nodded, following what she had said. Just as Kiba was about to ask who Ichigo was, he and Hinata came out from the trees and bushes, the pink haired shinobi who was Ichigo, on her back.

The small boy hadn't been able to walk without stumbling, so it was necessary for him to be carried like that. The eyes of the woman carrying the boy widened with mixed emotions. The 1 person she'd oh-so desperately wanted to find, and the 2 she currently oh-so hated more than anything.

Almost anybody who understood the situation completely instantly felt the tension increase, like a thick blanket had been draped over the crowd.

"...Hinata..you're...you're here?"

Sakura spoke, the slight hint of worry in her voice. She had recently become the tiny bit scared of her. Not in fear that she might break out a Hyuuga technique on her, but more of what her words - and Lee's also - might do to her emotional being.

What ever what was being said about her former blonde teammate, seem to cause a feeling of hurt, sadness, regret - something - to swell inside her. Like a ball had just been dropped there, refusing to roll away.

This was the feeling of guilt. One feeling Sakura wouldn't of expect to of come to her, for something Naruto related.

"...It sure seems that way, right Sakura?"

Came the dull response from her. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, telling everyone of her worry. Sasuke really didn't wish to be dealing with this right now, so he wanted to get out of there. He more just wanted to keep looking for Naruto.

Find the traitor's ass.

"...I don't know why everyone is so tense here, but right now, we just want an apology for your traps pinky."

Sakura blinked, not actually realizing that the insult was for her. Neji knew of the feud between the 4, so he took Yasuna and Masamaru away from the area, along with Ichigo, getting them away from them if anything bad were to erupt. It was like waiting for something bad to happen, which you knew was going to happen.

"If you don't mind, you're in our territory, so can you leave."

Sasuke spoke to the two others, rather making a statement than a question. Lee rose his eyebrow.

"We came here...by accident."

Kiba's look told of his confusion, for even he noticed he noticed something was wrong with the people standing in front of him.

"Hey, is there something I should know about?"

He felt out of the loop. Even though he knew about Naruto, he guessed that...there was something more to it.

"Well now you can leave."

Sasuke said, turning away from Lee and Hinata. He continued speaking.

"We have no need for you guys, and you should just go. You're obviously busy with your team, so hurry up and leave."

Lee's teeth clenched, frustrated with what Sasuke had said. Sakura didn't like to see Lee or Sasuke mad, so she decided to say something.

"Ah, un, Lee-san. I mean, you're team must be busy on a mission, right? So, you should probably get on with it, ne?"

Lee let out a short gasp, though it was more of just a noise, before staring at Sakura, almost in a glare like way. She submitted to the glare, starting to become slightly scared of Lee.

"Um...yeah, you should, you guys should just go. I mean, no need to stay right? I mean, you have a mission as Sasuke-kun said, so, I mean, you have no need to stay, right?"

It remained silent after that for a few seconds, Hinata staring straight at Sakura.

Naruto's POV

"...This...is..."

Footsteps of one lone shinobi echoed throughout the hideout.

"...the first step..."

He was told to go to a room.

"...to my goal!"

When he reached the room, he noticed it still full of a former member's belongings. He looked around, seeing what was in the room. Then, he noticed something.

"The room...it's...full of clay..."

It was no lie. Clay everywhere. Clay over lamps, in between books, even some old dry clay stuck up on the ceiling. Naruto folded his arms, closed his eyes, trying to think of who's room this could be.

...

His eyes opened wide, and he banged his fist onto his hand.

"Deidara!"

He remembered something about an Akatsuki member who used clay. Apparently, she (yes, everyone thinks Deidara is a _girl_...was the one who kidnapped Gaara.

"To think...i'm taking that bastard's room...oh well. Gaara's alive, and that's sort of in the past...I guess I should clean this place up."

The only thing giving light to the room, was the hallway light, for the door was open. Footsteps were there, but fell into unhearing ears. As was mumbling.

When the person reached the door, they stood there, just surprised to see someone there. Not before they notified them of their presence.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?! Hm?!"

The blonde turned around, shocked to hear someone say that. He turned around, only to meet another blonde. Both eyes widened, as they came face to face.

Ichigo's POV

"What do you think Lee-sensei is doing with those guys?"

Masamaru spoke, looking up lazily at the sky. Yasuna shrugged.

"Who knows?...But hey, that was one of those 'Uchiha' people, right? What was his name...Sazuki...Sas-uke...Sas...uke! Sasuke! That's right! Uchiha Sasuke. He's the one with the Sharingan, right?"

Neji nodded, answering the girl's question. It sounded weird to him when someone said Lee "sensei". There was nothing wrong with it, it just sounded weird to him. Standing behind a tree, was the pink-haired shinobi.

"...I wonder what Lee-sensei and Hyuuga-san are doing...they weren't very...friendly to those people...at least, I don't think so..."

Came the quiet mumble. Like the Hyuuga to whom he was referring, he was a master of stealth. He quietly sneaked away, wanting to see what was happening with the others. He made no sound what so ever, hearing sounds going on. Like being stealthy, he also got very curious at times. When he got there, he hid in a few bushes lined around the clearing. What he saw scared what ever content he had left away, his eyes widening.

His sensei was fighting the Uchiha, and the Hyuuga with the Haruno. His sensei went to sweep at Sasuke, but the sword he was carrying stuck out infront of his leg, the blade facing toward Lee. Right before Lee hit the blade, he put both hands on the ground, lifting both his legs up, right next to each other. Then he went to use both legs to kick him the chest. He did get there, but instead, his feet came in contact with a forearm.

He grabbed a foot with his hand, and Lee used that opportunity to try and get Sasuke. He moved his leg, so as to try and swing Sasuke to the ground. Before that happened, Sasuke let go of Lee's leg, landing on his hands, and flipping onto his legs.

The Hyuuga girl was acting more on blind rage rather than common sense. She continued to lunge at her with Juuken strikes, trying to get a good hit so she could start the Hakke Rokuju Yonshou. Sakura just kept on dodging them, still - even after all this time - shocked to see Hinata acting like this.

"She's...she's so different from before..."

She thought.

"Come on Sakura! Fight me!"

She yelled at her. Sakura at that point, decided she was right, and she would fight her. She dodged one more, before she gathered chakra both her fists, using one of them to attack a Juuken coming towards her. Hinata dodged that attack, but all the same, Sakura used the next fist to attack, punching Hinata in the gut. She skidded back, coming to a halt, one of her eyes shut.

Sakura had set up a trap previously, throwing a kunai towards a string that held it in place. It was set to release 12 kunai, and Hinata was in perfect position for that. The kunai came rushing towards her, Hinata twisting her head, wondering for a second what she could do.

"How can I get rid of them?"

Right before they hit her, she let out a gasp, realizing what she could do. She quickly activated a Hyuuga move.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!"

All of the kunai bounced off the spinning wall of chakra. Nobody here was fighting to their fullest, and Kiba could notice that. He had gotten out of the way the minute the fight started. But he was none the less shocked to see Hinata fighting so well.

"She's gotten...so good."

He thought to himself. He turned his head, his mouth opening slightly, noticing the member of Lee's team kneeling there, watching on the fight like he was. He nodded to Akamaru, who nodded back, knowing what he meant, even if nothing was said between the two, and both headed over there.

"Hey, how you doing."

He said, not really expecting a reply, so he asked it in a more statement tone. Ichigo turned his head to the newcomer, blinking in surprise, before turning back to the fight. The Uchiha preformed seals, which showed he was going to do a fire technique. The speed of which he executed the seals shocked Lee.

"He's faster than I thought! Amazing!"

He thought to himself, though his face was only of slight surprise.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

He preformed a big blast of fire, rushing towards Lee. He had no time to get out of the way, so Hinata thought to do something. She ran infront of Lee, getting there quicker than the fire, performing a move she had done previously.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!"

The fire went around the move, and missed Lee. Lee was far away enough from the Hakkesho Kaiten, so it did not hurt him. All 4 stood there, passing glances to each other. Sakura made the first move, standing up.

"I know what I can do."

**"Alright! Let's show these bitches what i'm made of!"**

Sakura rose her leg, quickly lowering it at fast speed, causing the contact with the ground to be very damaging. The line traveled towards Hinata and Lee. Both jumped out of the way. Lee landed on a tree limb, while Hinata's feet came in contact with another limb, but she jumped quickly off it, a kunai pulled, rushing at Sakura. Sakura saw this, gathering her chakra quickly once again, and this time hitting her square in the face. She smirked, happy she hit her.

"I got her."

She thought. But she quickly noticed that it was the fake as she turned around, the one she had hit poofing away into nothing. Hinata had a Juuken strike out, while Sakura quickly held her fist back,

"Get away from me!! You crazy retard!"

She made her fist go forward. Hinata's Juuken strike hit her heart, while Sakura's punch got her square in the forehead. Each had a different reaction. Lee gasped, Ichigo's eyes widened - if that was even possible, Kiba cringed, for one, his partner was hurt, and the fact she had just been called a crazy retard, letting out a cry for his teammate, while Sasuke just stared at her.

Sakura was still standing, but panting and cringing. Them, something hit inside of her, and she fell to the ground, clutching her heart.

"Her 'Juuken strike'...must of had a big effect on my heart...yes...she's damaged a vital spot..."

She quickly analyzed in her head, coughing up a small amount of blood. Hinata looked up at Sakura, slowly getting to her knees. She had a throbbing headache, and that punch had been reinforced with chakra, so she knew she was going to pass out soon. She moved quietly on her knees towards Sakura.

"...You...bitch..."

She mumbled, but loud enough so Sakura heard.

"...Hinata-chan..."

Lee thought to himself. She kept on inching forward.

"You...you have no idea...what I want to do to you...you...you think that..."

She had to stop, her headache getting to her. She panted before continuing again, shooting a glare that shadowed Sasuke's.

"Do you think I have no reason to do this?!"

She yelled angrily at her, her teeth clenched, her free hand clenched also. She was finally going to tell her straight, no stuttering.

"Do you honestly think that?! Huh? Huh?! I'm doing this because it's your fault! You're an ungrateful bitch who didn't deserve any of it!!"

Hinata could almost feel the tears threatening to come up from underneath her, but they were held back. By what she was referring to - didn't deserve any of it - was the affection that Naruto gave Sakura. She didn't understand it.

"You were always hurting him, calling him an idiot, stupid, and always insulting him!! Why did you do it, huh?! Sure, maybe he's loud and stubborn, but...but he's not an idiot!! You couldn't just appreciate him more could you?! What was he to you?! Did you just use him?!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"...Who...who are you talking about...?"

She said, scared that Hinata might kill her for asking that. Hinata couldn't believe she had just asked that. And she called Naruto stupid?

**"NARUTO-KUN YOU IDIOT!! WHO ELSE DID YOU THINK I WAS TALKING ABOUT, HUH?! YOU CALLED NARUTO-KUN STUPID?! TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF!!"**

She began panting, but mostly from all the yelling she was doing.

"HE LOVED YOU, AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU JUST KEPT ON HURTING HIM!! HE GAVE YOU SO MUCH AFFECTION AND LOVE.."

Her tears started welling up at this point. They flung from her eyes when she snapped them shut.

"AND YOU DIDN'T APRECIATE ANY OF IT!! I swear, i'm going to find Naruto-kun before you guys!! You guys never appreciated Naruto-kun, not EVER!!

She turned her head to Sasuke, who was also looking at Hinata that moment.

"And don't think i'm not talking about you either!! You never appreciated him!! And he did so much for you!! You never admitted you guys had been friends...and...and he loved you! He loved you like a brother!! He cared so much about you! You and Sakura!! And guys never said that you cared for Naruto-kun!! Not like...not like..."

She wanted to continue, but her injury had caused her to faint. Kiba blinked, going out to rush to his teammate, but Lee beat him, putting Hinata on his back, giving them one final look.

With that, he disappeared, jumping off with the female. Kiba looked to the boy next to him, before nudging him.

"Hey...you...you better go...back to your team."

Ichigo looked up at him, his eyes seemed to be filled with worry. He nodded, before rushing back towards his team. Akamaru didn't follow Kiba, as he walked out towards the two he was traveling with. Sakura was healing her injury, her eyes appearing glazed over. She didn't look all that well in Kiba's eyes. He knelt down next to her.

"Are...are you ok?"

It took her a long time to respond, but when she did, she merely turned towards Kiba, her eyes seeming to hold less emotion than Sasuke's.

"...She's...she's right..."

She said, almost like she was in a trance. She turned her head back towards the ground infront of her.

"...She's...right..."

Her own tears welled into her eyes, as they fell onto her hands.

"I...I never did appreciate him..."

She thought, her mind going through a series of times she had punched Naruto, knocked him on the head, overall abused him, whether it be verbally or physically.

"...Was I...was I really like that?"

She couldn't help but mumble to herself, her tears flowing freely now.

"Naruto...Naruto..._kun_...i'm...i'm sorry...!"

Tsunade's POV

The Hokage - no longer going to be in that position in a month - stood outside her office, the view of Konoha in her eyes.

"I wonder who the council will give the job of Hokage too..."

They - meaning the Danzo and the 2 advisors, and those 3 alone - were currently thinking about possible choices for the next Hokage.

"...Please...please let Naruto come back soon..."

The woman was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Shizune, who was carrying TonTon at the moment, walked out to the only remaining Sannin.

"Tsunade-sama..."

She didn't talk, nor look to Shizune, as she came up and stood next to her master. Both stood there in silence, thinking about Naruto. Their thoughts were interrupted, when a voice came out and startled them.

"Tsunade."

Both turned around, to see the elders standing there.

"We think we've come to a reasonable possibility for the next Hokage."

Shizune's eyes widened, and TonTon wasn't too happy about that. Even the pig wanted Naruto to come back.

"...So? Who did you decide?"

The female elder stepped forward.

"We've discussed it, and we think that.."

She turned around, the other 2 nodding at her, and she nodded back. She turned around back to Tsunade.

"...We think that, Uchiha Sasuke would be the best choice for our next Hokage."

--

**A.N - I tried to make this as non-filler chapter as I possibly could. Hope you like it. I know, you probably would of expected more after 2 weeks of no updating...but I haven't the time. So yeah.**

**Um, reviews would be nice, as long as they're nice reviews.**

**Ran through with spellcheck. U.S ENGLISH.**


	15. Akatsuki Recruit! Uzumaki Naruto!

Apologize

**A.N - This episode is going to focus on Naruto and the Akatsuki. Just a heads up. And also, yeah the Sasuke being Hokage? That's all favoritism (and a few other elements you'll find out about later). **

**Here I will answer to some of the reviews you left.**

**I've read all the reviews, and, I thankyou for your opinion.**

**f16 (or whoever you are), I'll try use different words other than 'infact'...it's just that it's easy to use that word. But sorry anyway.**

**WESTMAN AND L, um, yeah, I do sort of know that. But, I like what you had to say. Honestly, I don't really think that the Kyuubi is tied in with the fox contract (if there is one); it's just for the story. But thanks anyway! Really. **

**Raptor2001, a filler chapter is kind of like an explanation chapter. Nothing really happens all that much, or no real 'big jump' in the story. **

**vnvanman, you're totally right. **

**naruhina-all-the-way, I agree with you. If Kishimoto made him Hokage, I'd be on the floor laughing my head off, until I got over it, got mad, and started a riot of my own (the whole, 'Anti-Sasuke-Hokage' riot...oh! I could make a club!). Seriously, it would be terrible.**

**Lady Blade WarAngel, if I was the one reading the story, I'd be thinking that aswell.**

**I appreciate all the nice comments, and the constructive criticism. I'm actually kind of sensitive to it, but I'm learning to accept that more (yeah I know, I'm kind of...yeah). So thanks! I realize that not everybody is going to like everything I do. Also, my friend is making me say this against all the flamers and junk... (if you're really against swearing, don't read the next part)**

**STUFF YOU BITCHES. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ON YOUR CRAPPY OPINION. IT'S FUCKING FAN**_**FICTION!!**_** IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE REAL, TIE IN WITH THE PLOT, OR WHAT WILL REALLY HAPPEN, SO GET OVER YOUR SHITTY LITTLE OPINIOUN!! I'M TRYING TO THINK OUTSIDE THE GOD DAMNED BOX THAT PEOPLE SAY YOU SHOULD DO MORE OFTEN, AND I GET FUCKING CRITISIZED FOR IT!! AND SOMETIMES YOU DON'T EVEN LET ME EXPLAIN IT HALF THE TIME!!**

**(Please note that only applied to some people...not everyone)**

**Not that I thought everyone would like it...but anyway, I do sort of like the criticism (I sometimes complain about it to my friend, and she's always saying 'Well get even!' or something like that...so, I thought maybe I'd do it once). It gives me a chance to think about what I've written, and make it better...I already know what I could do. So! Please! Read on!**

RunDiamondRun does not own Naruto.

--

One blinked.

As the other did too.

Each was stunned to see the other standing there.

"...Hey, hey! What do you mean, "you're room"?! This is my room! Dattebayo!"

"No it isn't! It's my room stupid! Hm!!"

They glared evilly at each, the sparks or hatred flying between them.

"Get out of the room!! I don't care if you are the Jinchuuriki, yeah!! Get out!!"

"Hell no! Leader said that this was _my_ room, where _I'd _be sleeping! You got it all wrong, dattebayo!!"

"He wouldn't have said that!! He knows I'm sleeping in this room!! He must have said the room next to me, stupid!!"

Deidara wasn't really in the mood for this right now. Most of the time, he would of kept his shouting to later, but this time, he seemed to have more of a need to get this guy out of here. He'd just had a hard mission, so who wouldn't want to sit down and relax in their room? Maybe have a shower or something; he stunk of blood. And now, some annoying blonde was in his room.

Well, not for long.

"You're really starting to piss me off kid! I don't need this right now!"

"You're starting to piss me off too bitch! And I don't need this either! This is MY room!"

"Do you want me to kill you?! I said get out!!"

"_You _kill _me?_ Are you kidding me?"

The fact that Deidara was actually of his gender was still unknown to him. Yep, that's right folks. Naruto thinks Deidara's a girl...despite his manly voice.

"What's going on here?!"

Kaoru had heard all the noise, and was wondering what exactly was going on. Both men, one supposedly a woman, turned to her, simultaneously yelling "What?!"

"What's all the yelling about?"

She knew Deidara was hot-headed...somewhat like Naruto. Though, both could be mature when needed, she realized.

"The Kyuubi kid is in my room, and he's not leaving, yeah. Why is he here anyway?"

"No no! Listen Oba! Deidara here has got it all wrong! Leader said that this was my room! Remember? You were there! Dattebayo!"

**(A.N - A website I clicked on said Oba meant Aunt. And also, PLEASE READ THE A.N UP THE TOP!! It's got information that applies to EVERYONE)**

Both men were staring at her, waiting for a response. Her eyebrows furrowed, before she sighed. Her nephew had got it wrong.

"Ah...Naruto-chan...Deidara-san is right...your room is one door to the right..."

He blinked, really he got it wrong...he was wrong...and the girl had won. He folded his arms, his eyes going shut, as he walked stubbornly out of the room, mumbling to himself more than speaking.

"Yeah well...I'll get you eventually. Pfft. Hm...yeah...saying that after sentences is stupid, dattebayo..."

Deidara closed his eyes also, smirking to himself.

"See...I was right...idiot. Saying something like dattebayo after a sentence...that's stupid, yeah."

He walked into his personal bathroom, like all members had, and shut the door with a bang (...Heh). Kaoru just sighed, looking away.

"...Oh well. What you going to do?...Oh!"

She remembered that she needed to show a few things quickly to Naruto about the Akatsuki, and then get someone else to do the rest. When Naruto reached his room, he cringed at to what greeted him.

"This place is more like a puppet workshop than a room."

He thought to himself. All around the room, puppets hung loosely from places, the rope that had been hanging them withered, mostly from old age, little things like rats or mice that might have nibbled on them, things like that. And most of the puppets had something unidentified growing on them.

The former owner of this room - Akasuna no Sasori - had been dead for almost 2 years, and, as it would seem, no-one had been bothered to clean this room out.

And the smell wasn't something to smile at either.

A knock then came from the door, taking Naruto away from all his wondering. When he opened it, he found his aunt standing there.

"Hello, Naruto-chan."

He folded his arms a little playfully.

"I can't believe you didn't take my side Oba. Deidara won, and made me look like a fool."

**(A.N - Another thing to point out quickly. Oba means aunty. Oba****a****san means grandmother (well, it means grandmother, but not your own). Notice. TWO a's. They're not the same (I only point that out, because I think Naruto called Tsunade Obaa-chan...or Baa-chan. I can't remember))**

She smiled nervously.

"...Eh, anyway, Naruto-chan...yes, this is your room. As you can probably guess, Sasori-kun owned this room."

"And why has no-one cleaned it out?"

"...Bad case of procrastination. Anyway, I guess I'll help you clean it."

She did the 'Kage Bunshin' hand sign, and created 2 of them.

"I'll help."

Naruto did the same thing, and in about an hour, the room was clean. Kaoru sealed all of the puppets away in a scroll, and put it away in her room somewhere. It had taken about 5 minutes to do that, the other 55 used for cleaning. It was really dirty, and smelly in the room, and considering the bathroom had closed to never been used, it hadn't been cleaned.

When the two had finished, they were happy with their work, once again.

"Alright, Naruto-chan. I have to go somewhere right now, so..."

She grabbed his hand, taking him out of the just cleaned room, off to find someone who she could leave him with.

"Where are you going, Ba-chan?"

Naruto was thinking to maybe say it like that. Yeah, that sounds good.

"Hm? Oh, just to do something Leader-sama wanted me to do...piece of advice, refer to him as Leader-sama, okay?"

Naruto nodded, not fully paying attention to that. Eventually, they got to the living room, where Deidara was sitting on the couch, flicking through channels, trying to look for something that did what the TV was suppose to do - entertain. When he noticed their presence, he looked up, rolling his eyes at the first sight of Naruto.

"Oh...it's you."

Naruto closed his eyes in disdain.

"Why did _he _have to be the only one around? Damn, I hope Kisame-kun and Itachi-san don't come when I'm not here..."

She thought, worrying about what they might do.

"Um, Deidara-san..."

He took a look up at her, trying to avoid too much eye contact.

"Hm? Yeah what is it?"

She tried to look calmly at him, willing to exert herself if needed.

"I have to go out and do something that Leader-sama wished me to do, so I'm leaving you with Naruto-chan, and I want you to show him around the place, and give him a uniform. Then, Leader-sama requested you both in his office."

When she had said "leaving you with Naruto-chan", both of them snapped their heads to her, in pure shock, not really believing that they'd have to spend more time with each other so soon.

"Oh hell no! I don't want to spend time with this guy, hm!! He's almost as annoying as Tobi! Why should I? And what is he even doing here in the first place?! And you haven't even been here for 3 months!"

"That's none of your business! And do you think I want to spend time with you?!"

They glared once again at each other, the rival sparks beginning to fly once again.

"Damn him. He's making me lose my cool, yeah."

Thought the blonde with longer hair angrily. Kaoru stared angrily at Deidara. Hell, she could be mean if she wanted too.

"Look Deidara. I have to do something, it's urgent, and I'm becoming later by the second. So, just do it okay?"

He began glaring at her now, his attention shifting.

"What if I don't want too?"

"...Look, just do it, ok?"

Deidara rolled his eyes at that.

"...Ok then fine, I'll do it. But don't expect much, yeah."

She nodded, before walking away, saying a small thankyou, leaving the hideout. Both stared somewhat awkwardly at each other.

"...Well, let's get this over with."

Deidara showed him where all the rooms where, who they belonged to, etc. He also showed him what where in the rooms full of weapons and randoms. He also got him an Akatsuki uniform - the cloak, hat, and a set of underclothes - like a shirt and that. It was probably like what Itachi used to wear. His ring would be given to him later.

Neither of them talked too much; it was reduced to a minimum. Eventually, after the tour, Deidara and Naruto went off to see the man who had requested them.

"You wanted us, Leader-sama?"

Naruto asked, curious as to why he was called alongside the other blonde. He stared with emotionless eyes, much like those of Sasuke.

"Well, as you know, Akatsuki members travel in pairs. And you probably should have realized by now, Naruto."

Both members stood there, just standing there, listening to what he was saying, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, Deidara, you know the situation you are currently in with Tobi."

He averted his eyes from those of Naruto and Pein to the wall, nodding.

"So now that we have another member, your new partner will be Naruto."

Both of the blonde's snapped their eyes to the Leader, shocked at what he had to say.

"...You're kidding me, right? Really...are you kidding me?"

"Deidara, you, Kaoru and Tobi have been alternating between partners for months now, and you're suppose to have partners. You have no partner currently, because Tobi became Kaoru's partner when you died. So, you are currently without a partner. As is Naruto currently, so, he is your partner."

Deidara's face told of his disapproval, while Naruto thought about what the Leader might have meant by 'died'.

"Do not complain Deidara. Nothing's going to change it. By the way, Naruto, I'm giving you your ring now."

He handed him the ring, the former owner of it being Kakuzu. It had taken them a while to get it back, but they had it back eventually. Tobi had somehow got Sasori's ring back, Kaoru now the owner of Hidan's.

"You are dismissed."

Naruto bowed, his mind flowing with other thoughts rather than who his partner now was.

"Hai."

Deidara's lower lip moved out, his eyebrows frowning. Was he trying to act cool? He hated those guys. They were so annoying. God, he'd rather him be another Tobi rather than another Itachi.

"This is not my day..."

He thought disdainfully. Both were walking out, each thinking about separate things. Naruto was thinking about what the Leader might have meant by 'died', while Deidara's mind was on why Naruto was in the Akatsuki. He thought to do something about fixing his curiosity.

"So...Jinchuuriki...why exactly are you here?"

Naruto took a glare, before looking back.

"I would appreciate it if you called me 'Naruto-san' or something...but, if you want to know, it's because I want to destroy my village."

Very blunt, very out there, it's how he said it. Deidara was surprised at this, the fact that he would do something like that to his village. Most of the time, a Jinchuuriki would just leave the village in shame, and do nothing.

"...This kid's kinda cool...kinda..."

Deidara thought to himself, he and Naruto still not talking much. The fact that Naruto would want to do that...kind of made Deidara feel a little bit less annoyed by this guy.

"...I guess they finally pushed you over the edge, yeah?"

Naruto looked for a few seconds towards the person who spoke, blinking a little. Deidara looked to his confusion. He smirked.

"It's seems that most Jinchuuriki's just leave the village and do nothing. You're doing something about...making them pay for what they've done...you're not like some weakling that just let's things go by."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, but sighed. Oh well. This man was to be his new partner...might as well try to get along with him, right?

--

**Now that Naruto is a fully fledged Akatsuki member, he can now start his new goal, in hopings that it might come true. What will lie in store for Naruto? And what about Konoha? Will it's next Hokage be the Konoha Hearthrob-That-Won-Many-Many-**_**Many-**_**Fangirls-Who-Probably-Had-Brain-Damange-Or-Are-Blind-Or-Something-Else-Retarded-Like-That? Next time:**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Rokudaime Hokage?!**

**Oh I can't wait to find out!**

**-- **

**A.N - This chapter was to just explain Deidara and Naruto. Nothing else. The next chapter is about other stuff, like the whole Sasuke Hokage thing.**

**PLEASE READ THE A.N UP THE TOP. IT'S IMPORTANT TO EVERYONE. **

**The A.N answers some of your reviews, ok? Yeah, very short chapter.**

**Ran through spell check. U.S English.**


	16. Rokudaime Hokage : Uchiha Sasuke!

Apologize

**A.N - This chapter is focusing on the Sasuke-Hokage thing, some of Lee and Hinata, and a tiny bit of Team Snake. So, I hope you like this one...and, yeah I do realize that the last chapter was a filler chapter. Kind of sorry about that.**

**And by the way, for everyone who's read the most recent Naruto manga chapter (402 when this was posted),**

_**SPOILERS HERE!!**_

**I just want to say that I thought that of a possibility...you know, Sasuke finding out and is now going to seek revenge against Konoha...hehehe...**

**...**

**Oh god no! Sasuke wants to destroy Konoha! And so does Naruto in this story! Oh no!...Oh well. I'll turn this into my advantage at some point hopefully. **

_**END SPOILERS**_

RunDiamondRun...NOT the owner of Naruto.

--

"What?! Are you joking me?!"

The current Hokage shouted towards the 3 people in front of her. Where they joking?! Where they honestly joking? Let's find out.

"You have to be out of your minds!! Making someone like _him_ the Hokage?!"

"Hokage-sama! That's enough! And someone _like him_ is exactly who we want."

"But why?!"

Called Shizune, the innocent assistant.

"..It's none of your concern why."

But, of course it is to the reader. Well, as you probably know (or I should hope), these 3, Homura, Koharu and Danzo, know the truth about Itachi, the Uchiha clan, and know that they told Itachi to kill the clan, and are currently keeping that a secret from Sasuke. Now, of course you'll be thinking, "But why are they making him Hokage?! Didn't they want to get rid of the Uchiha clan?!". Now now my faithful readers, here I will explain.

You see, Sasuke currently doesn't know the secret, right? Right. And, the 3 elders want to keep it that way. You see, the elders have been thinking and thinking. And, they've decided that, if Sasuke continues to go after Itachi, then Sasuke might find out the truth.

And they didn't want that.

They realized that if Sasuke found out, he wouldn't just let it go. Oh no. This guy had wanted to avenge his clan the day it had been murdered...or the day after. Whichever day he let the information sink in. And, after all this time, they were beginning to think that maybe Itachi didn't care anymore if Sasuke thought his clan was honorable or not. And they thought that Itachi would tell him, in maybe hopes of cheating death.

They weren't taking that risk. They thought that maybe Itachi would tell Sasuke, maybe for some crazy reason that Itachi wanted revenge against Konoha for making him leave the village disgracefully. And when he finds out...well, they could say goodbye to their village. The Uchiha brothers against Konoha? You do the math (well, that's at least what they thought).

So, they thought that they should keep Sasuke as close to them as possible, and away from Itachi. That way, if he was kept close to 3 out of the 4 people who knew, he'd never find out. Besides, being Hokage gives you power. Sasuke liked power. And Sasuke was easy to manipulate. He'd never give up a chance for power. Orochimaru was proof of that. And, he was also pretty strong too, so...yeah, they'd need someone strong to protect their village.

Another thing you may be thinking. "But isn't there heaps of other strong people in Konoha?! Like Kakashi, or Shikamaru, or Anko...Chouji even! I'm desperate here! Just not Sasuke!" But of course readers, there were other strong ones out there. And of course, their talents were applauded.

But, Sasuke was their favorite. And favoritism overruled the choice of anyone else. Simple as that.

"But if you don't give us a reason why, why should I let the position of Hokage go to him anyway!! I refuse to give it to him!"

Danzo frowned, not liking her response. In truth, he himself was a little uncertain about giving the position to him. I mean, he was the one who sent someone out to assassinate him. But after looking over all these facts, he had to agree with the other 2.

"Well then, Hokage-sama, who do you suggest?"

He spoke calmly. He wanted to see who she'd come up with. Of course she couldn't choose Naruto. He was currently considered a missing-nin. And, no-one bothered going after him. He was just like all the other Jinchuuriki. He left the village, and wouldn't come back. He'd do nothing. Like all the other Jinchuuriki.

Tsunade grimaced at what he had said, no-one drawing into her mind quickly of who could be the next Hokage. She shut her eyes, trying to desperately think, but still, nothing.

"..I don't know! For crying out loud, give me more time to think!!"

A silence blew past them, leaves dangling through the air as a gust of wind came.

"..Well, if you do not wish Sasuke to become Hokage, then tell us, who do you want?"

Suggested Homura. Though basically just a longer version of what Danzo said, he was waiting for an answer also. Tsunade grimaced further, and began to angrily walk towards them, only to walk past them. Her assistant and pig on her tail, she turned to the 3 elders angrily, before walking away, slamming the door, but only after she punched a huge hole in the wall.

When in her office, she threw a massive pile of (unfinished) paperwork onto the floor, turning angrily in her chair. Her cringing began once again, as she still couldn't help but think of this most unfortunate position she was in.

"..Naruto...you sure picked the wrong god damn time to leave Konoha..."

She felt like reducing the Hokage office too nothing but scrap wood, and then setting it on fire...and then probably bash the Hokage Mountain up a little. She then got a thought about seeing Sasuke's face up on the mountain. She got a vision of herself punching and kicking that thing off the mountain, and putting it in the same fire the Hokage office was in, even in the fire couldn't burn stone.

Having _his _face next to _hers?_ Hell, would _you _want that? Ask yourself that question...would you want Sasuke's ugly mug next to your face on a mountain you couldn't tear down unless you wanted to go to jail? Possibly be executed?

No? I didn't think so.

But just thinking about doing those things wouldn't get them done. She was just about to go and do them, but then Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-sama. Now, I don't usually approve of this, but I brought you some sake to just calm yourself."

Shizune could sense the rage building up in the other woman, and hey, even she felt mad at those 3 for making a decision like that. And, it was no point in trying to reason. So, sake it was. She handed her the bottle, from which she quickly chugged, banging it back down afterwards with a THUNK. She then sighed abruptly.

"God damn elders...damn..."

She took a glance at Shizune, before fully attention to her.

"Come on Shizune...think, think! Who else could be Hokage?! Who!!"

She rubbed her fingers up against her temples, trying to uncloud her mind. Shizune smiled nervously, putting a hand onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama...Naruto-kun might come back before the end of the month..."

Tsunade looked up, somewhat evilly to Shizune, whose hand then retreated.

"...Might..._might..._that's the key word...might..._might _come back...there's no certainty..."

Another sigh.

"So we have to think of a possible choice...a good choice...but who...who else would be a good choice? Who's contributed to this village as much as Naruto?"

Both went into a thinking pose, and began brainstorming about who could be a good choice. It went on for hours; scrambling through papers, looking at a ninja's stats, anything to help them. Shizune was looking through a file now.

"...Man, I hope this doesn't take too much longer..."

She flicked through a few pages in it, until she noticed who it was. She flicked through a few more papers, smiling to herself, thinking she may have found someone.

"Tsunade-sama. I think I might of found someone!"

Tsunade looked up, interested to see who Shizune may of found. She handed the file to her, and Tsunade began to look through it. She sometimes stopped to take a better look at some information, but after looking at it, she sighed with relief, feeling that this was a pretty good choice.

"...Shizune...I think we might put him down...He does seem like a fairly good choice."

Shizune smiled, happy that Tsunade wasn't completely in worry now. Both stared towards the file of Hatake Kakashi.

Yeah sure, he may be in his 30's, but, he was a very talented ninja, wasn't he? And, even if you don't like him, he is. And, he has done alot for the village, so, why not? Even though Naruto thought he had betrayed him, by thinking these horrible things about it, it was better than Sasuke, right? Right? Even though he thought?

Wow...that part didn't feel very serious at all...and it was suppose to be serious!...Ummmmm...forgive me for that? Please say you do? And Warlock Wolf (if that's your real username...or whatever)? If you still send evil rabid (I think you meant to say that...cause I don't know what rapid weasels are) weasels out to get me and attack me in my sleep, you know what I'll do? I'll send evil rabid _**SASUKE CLONES **_out to attack _**YOU **_in _**YOUR **_sleep. How do you like that? If I hear one more complaint about the next Hokage, I WILL send the Sasuke clones to YOU!! They'll be in an evil little virus folder instead. And when you open it on your computer, all these Sasuke's will walk over your screen, and start deleting data, and repeatedly say stuff like "Revenge" and "Itachi" and "Kill" and "Destroy Konoha". And whenever you turn on your computer, that's what will happen.

Over and over and over.

...Actually not really, but it's a good threat, huh? Huh? Come on, would you _really_ want an evil Sasuke virus? But anyway, I will point out, I never planned on making Sasuke Hokage. At least not like that anyway.

Lee and His Team POV

Nothing like awkward silence, eh?

Neji had taken Hinata off somewhere else, for one, she was still unconscious, and two, Lee said that he wanted to get better acquainted with his team. He'd mostly just ask them their names and such. Now, it was time to learn more about them.

All were sitting around, Ichigo playing with hands, with what seemed to be nervousness, Yasuna was just staring at random things, and Masamaru stared at what she stared at.

"So...Yasuna! Tell me a little bit about yourself!"

All 3 stared towards him.

"Umm...like what Lee-sensei?"

She questioned.

"You know...like, what you like, what you don't like, what are your big goals in life, hobbies...things like that!"

"Oh!"

She seated herself better on the rock she was on, and turned herself so she was facing everyone. The others did the same.

"Well! My name is Watanabi Yasuna! Things I like are...hmmm...well, I like natto, gyoza, yakisoba...oh! And I also like having contests. Any contest! Like, a running contest, or ninjutsu contest, anything like that! I guess i'm really competitive."

Lee nodded.

"Running contests? Sounds interesting..."

"Hmmmm...well, sorry for the language, but I don't like that Uchiha fag. I'm sorry, it's just he's so arrogant and talks like he's "all that"...god damnit, i'm still using air quotes...anyways. I don't like people like that. They're stupid fags that can't get over something. They're always really serious and never take a joke."

Lee looked to the ground, nodding, his bottom lip going out slightly.

"An Uchiha hater...well, this girl sure has my vote."

"Another thing. I hate doing Taijutsu. It's my worst skill. Hobbies...hobbies...well, I guess I enjoy reading about history. It may seem boring and junk, but I really like to see what happened on back then when I wasn't around. It seems really interesting."

"That's good! Anything else?"

"Well...I don't think I can name any more off the top of my head. But, for goals...I guess one big goal in my life would to become an ANBU Black Op squad leader. If I could make it that far...no, _when _I do, I'll take us all out for barbeque!"

"Oh yeah!"

Masamaru said, responding to her.

"Nice...nice! Ok. Next, Masamaru."

He nodded.

"Un, Lee-sensei. My name's Yataki Masamaru. I guess...hmmmm...what do I like...well...I...don't know."

"Come on Masamaru! Think! What's something you like?...What about kunai? You were always playing with that one in class."

Yasuna, and probably Ichigo too, got a little picture in their head of Masamaru at his desk, fiddling around with a kunai on the desk. Masamaru looked off, away from them, thinking for a second.

"...Well...I guess...I like weapons. Like, kunai, yeah, and swords and stuff. All types of weapons...yeah!"

"For their destructive power, i'm guessing...man, all guys are predictable."

Yasuna spoke casually, letting a little bit of her critic nature come out. Masamaru shook his head in defense.

"No no!...Well...partly, I guess. But, it's because there is so many of them, and they're all so different, it's what I like about them...and uh, because they all cause different ways to get damaged...uhhhhh...um, yeah...I...also like...ummmmm...I don't know."

Lee nodded. Someone who was interested in weapons? He liked his team even more already.

"What I don't like...ummmmm...I don't like...I don't like...ummmmm...what don't I like?"

"Aw come on! Not again! Don't tell me you're one of those people that are _**too **_happy and like everything!"

He shook his head again for his defense...again.

"No! It's just...I can't really name anything quickly. Ummmmm...let's see...oh! I don't like cats! And...I...don't like lasagna either! Or corn! And...I don't like...making a fool of myself."

He nodded twice at the end of his sentence.

"Cool. So, what about goals?"

Lee suggested. He seemed alright. Lee didn't like corn either. It got stuck in his teeth. And you don't get shiny teeth like Lee's by eating corn.

"I...don't really have anything big planned for my future...I haven't decided yet...ummmm...what's next...uh, hobbies, right?...Ummmmm...uhhhh...I...I don't know..."

"Hmmmmm...this boy is very indecisive."

Lee thought, realizing that when asked questions, he would most of the time reply with "I don't know." And he'd mostly agree with other people. Maybe he was a little self-conscious.

"Come on Masamaru! You got to have at least _one _hobby...well, what do you enjoy doing?"

Masamaru looked towards his sensei who had just spoken, this time instead of Yasuna. He blinked, afterwards putting his hand on his chin, brainstorming with his own mind.

"...Ummmmm...well...I guess...I sort of...enjoy learning new Ninjutsu..."

Lee nodded, happy with a response.

"Okay. Why is that?"

"Ummmmm...I guess...because whenever I learn a new one, it makes me feel proud of myself...because I've been able to accomplish something...and that makes me feel good."

"See? There you go. You have a hobby. Now, what about you, Ichigo?"

All eyes went to him, and he began looking away nervously. It took him a while to respond, but he did eventually.

"Um...well...m-my name is Fuukishima, Ichigo...I..."

Deep down, his inside was praying that something would come up so he didn't have to continue. Yasuna's eyebrows furrowed. She'd never really noticed Ichigo. No-one really seemed too, and he didn't care really either.

"...I'm making it my personal mission to get Ichigo more talkative!"

Yasuna thought to herself, making it her current goal.

"A...anno...I...like-"

"Lee!"

Ichigo was about to speak, when Neji came rushing through the bushes.

"Hm? What is it, Neji-kun?"

He noticed the Byakugan was activated, so it must of been something important.

"We have a ninja coming for us. They're going to be here shortly."

Lee's eyes widened, more with surprise, and Ichigo's with fear. Yasuna got up excitedly.

"Another ninja? Cool!"

"Yasuna! Don't speak! We would rather find them first, before they did us. Hinata-chan's still not completely well yet, so it would be best if we could avoid unessacary conflict."

Lee spoke calmly. Neji looked to him, taking a notice that his former teammate had gotten much more mature.

"Now, just remain silent. Neji, you check it out."

He nodded, looking to his right. His eyebrows creased.

"...Too late..."

Team Snake's POV

A big heavy sigh came from the shorter man of the group.

"Oh my god...we've been walking for hours...can't we take a break or something?"

He complained. It's not like the others carried giant swords...those things were heavy, no matter how light they looked to others.

"Stop complaining Suigetsu! It's your damn fault you've got something that heavy! Besides! We have to continue looking for Sasuke!"

Suigetsu cringed disdainfully. Juugo just looked somewhat mindlessly to the small quarrel. He thought it was interesting. Suigetsu, however, couldn't stand it. But, at that moment, he felt like pissing her off some more.

"Yeah, but I thought you only came with us because you _happened _to have to do something, and we were heading that way, which is weird, because I don't think you even knew where we were heading...and, should you be getting to that _something _now, instead of looking for some guy you never wanted to hang out with in the first place?"

He smiled smugly, noticing the look that Karin got. Another reason why Juugo liked their fights.

"Now would be the time where Karin-chan would make up an excuse to prove Suigetsu-kun wrong."

Juugo thought, memorizing most of their fights and how they went.

"Yes, but he left us with that Jaws wannabie, and he owes for that! And we have to punish him for that!"

Karin folded her arms angrily, turning her head away from Suigetsu, who just rolled his eyes.

"Now is the time where Suigetsu-kun would bad-mouth Karin-chan."

Suigetsu, as predicted, moved his head away from her, and began mumbling to himself.

"Yeah, your form of punishment would be rape...you give a horrible name to women..."

She must of heard some of that, because she snapped her head angrily to him.

"What did you say?!"

"Now, Suigetsu would say something random to get her off the suspicions."

He thought. Suigetsu looked away from her again, and looked at the sky, like he said nothing wrong.

"I was just saying that we should get new outfits or something."

Since she didn't hear all of it, she just turned her head to the front, still pissed. For about a minute, there was awkward silence. Another part of the quarrel.

"Now, Suigetsu-kun will say something to get rid of the awkward situation."

"...Hey, we should get new outfits. You don't have to be "Belly-Barin' Karin" anymore. And we could also get Sasuke a new outfit too. And make sure it has a proper belt. Instead of that god damn purple bow...how I hate that damn thing...how can he wear it with no shame?"

Karin sent an angry glare. Another awkward silence came. A light bulb then went off in Juugo's head.

"Hey! I know what to do!"

--

**Tsunade refuses to give up the position of Hokage to Sasuke, and even think that Kakashi might be a possible candidate! What will the 3 elders do? Will Sasuke be Hokage or will someone else rein supreme? And Lee is discovering more and more about his team, and who exactly is the mystery ninja out there to get them? And what exactly does Team Snake have in mind? Is it something to do with Sasuke and getting **_**him **_**back? Next time:**

**My New Blonde Partner! Our First Mission!**

**Naruto - Ah! This will be my perfect opportunity to show off my new skills, dattebayo!**

**Deidara - l:l ...Why do you always say "dattebayo" at the end of every sentence? Yeah?**

**Naruto - ..,I...I don't know! It just became a habit, dattebayo! **

**Deidara mumbling in background - What does "dattebayo" even mean anyway...**

**Naruto - And why do you always say "hm" or "yeah" at the end of **_**your **_**sentences, huh?!**

**Deidara - ...Just a habit...yeah...**

**--**

**A.N - Yeah, hope you liked it. It's not my best, and I will say that freely. I couldn't be bothered making it really serious. I needed comic relief.**

**And uh, yeah please review...even though reviews are currently making me nervous...oh well.**


	17. The Fragile Mind

Apologize

**A.N - Thanks for not leaving cranky reviews! **

**Sorry for not updating for so long...but I'm not really motivated...yeah, you've probably heard that before...but it's the truth... -.- I also re-wrote chapter 1 and 2. More to be done later. **

**Last time I checked, I had over 60000 hits on my story...wow...that freaked me out a little. So, I wish to thank everyone who reads this. Thankyou for reading my crappy story! **

**LightningStreaker - I know I know! I shouldn't have Naruto so happy...and stray so far from the plotline...but, I didn't want to skip straight into Akatsuki Naruto right away...but, now, we're here! So, no need to worry!**

_RunDiamondRun...not the owner of Naruto._

**All reviews are read and taken into account! You don't have to review though.**

--

"Hmmm...so now we've got Naruto in the Akatsuki? What an interesting turn of events...eh? Itachi-san?"

Kisame and Itachi were in the kitchen, having returned from their mission.

"Now you don't have to worry about stealing Naruto away. He's already here."

He said, getting a cup out of a cupboard, located above the sink. Itachi was still a little suspicious about it all. He seemed to of got in a little easily.

"Well, now all we have to worry about is Kaoru's Jinchuuriki, right? This should be easy."

The tap he had his hand on was turned, making water come out and into the cup. Itachi said nothing as he thought.

_Flashback_

_"Well, we're all here."_

_Spoke the voice of the Akatsuki Leader. All current Akatsuki members were stationed around his desk, which included Konan, Kaoru, Kisame, Naruto, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu at the back. 9 members in total, which wasn't too bad actually._

_The reason for them not being in the traditional spot of the statue was simple. Everyone was there in the Akatsuki base at the time, so, there was no need for calling them there. Kisame continued to stare at Naruto, still wondering why he was there._

_"As you may have noticed, Naruto is now here. And you may be wondering why he is here."_

_"Yeah, why is he here?"_

_Kisame asked, probably the most curious one out of them all. Tobi nodded excitedly._

_"Oh hey! I remember you! You called Zetsu-san aloe vera at our fight! Hello Naruto!"_

_This was actually true. During the time when Naruto was seeking Sasuke, he met up with Tobi. And, sometime later into the fight, Zetsu appeared, speaking of how Itachi was badly injured, and almost about to die. But, he had also said the same about Sasuke. Naruto had gotten angry, and called him aloe vera. _

_Naruto never saw the Sharingan Tobi possessed, for he had jumped off too quickly. It was there Naruto found Sasuke, and brought him back. _

_Naruto said nothing as Tobi spoke._

_"Shut up Tobi. We don't need your pointless comments, hm."_

_Deidara said irritated to his ex-partner. He always seemed to know the wrong buttons to push._

_"Everyone be quiet. The reason Naruto is with us is so to accomplish his goal. After this goal is completed, he will relinquish the Kyuubi to us."_

_"Ohhhh...really?"_

_Kisame said, a grin plastered on his face. _

_"And what is this goal exactly?"_

_He asked. The Leader spoke simply._

_"You will only find out if Naruto wishes to tell you."_

_No-one said anything after that for a while. Pain began to speak again._

_"Now, Kaoru, you know where you must go. Go to the village where your Jinchuuriki is. Tobi, you go with her. She's your partner from now on."_

_"Hai, Leader-sama."_

_Kaoru was heading off towards the village of where her Jinchuuriki resided. _

_"Ok then! Right!"_

_Tobi yelled in his high pitched voice, exiting the room with Kaoru._

_"Deidara, Naruto, you two will be going to assassinate someone in the town of Sabirucho, near Sunagakure. His name is Atshushi Nobusuke. He's learnt about some of the information on Akatsuki, and we need him gone."_

_Deidara smirked._

_"Ok then...hm.."_

_Naruto nodded._

_"Okay."_

_Both of them exited aswell. _

_"Itachi, Kisame, tomorrow, you two will be going to Orochimaru's hideout. You're going to reclaim his ring that he took with him."_

_"Oh really? But there are so many hideouts...which one do we look in?"_

_Kisame asked._

_"Apparently, his ring is located within the major base in the Sound Village."_

_Kisame nodded, his sharky grin sticking out within the dark room._

_"Sounds good enough. It's not like there will be anyone to bother us there...too bad."_

_He said, exciting the room. Itachi followed, not before taking a quick glance at the Leader, his curiosity about Naruto increasing._

_End Flashback_

The tap was now turned off, Kisame drinking the water that had come from it.

"...Well, today seems to of taken an interesting turn of events."

"...Yeah."

Was all Itachi said, short and quickly. It was then he retreated to his room.

Naruto and Deidara's POV

The new partner's were both standing outside the hideout, Tobi and Kaoru nearby. Deidara put some clay into one of the mouths on his hand.

"Well, good luck, Naruto-chan."

She quickly studied her nephew. He was wearing the full Akatsuki uniform now. The cloak, hat, the pants that all guys of the Akatsuki wore, and a fishnet shirt, hidden underneath the black outer garment. She studied the headband around his forehead - a large slash now bared itself through the middle. All that was missing was the purple nail polish. Naruto nodded.

"You too, Ba-chan."

"Good luck Naruto-senpai!! I hope your first mission goes really well!!"

Tobi yelled at Naruto. All Naruto did was nod, staring a little bit.

"Hey, Naruto. Get over here."

As the blond turned around, he saw a big clay bird poof out of what seemed nothing. He recognized the bird from the encounter he'd had with him when he was trying to get Gaara back. A gust of wind blew past at that moment, Kaoru and Tobi jumping of, Deidara also hoping onto the bird.

"...Gaara..."

The red haired's name echoed within Naruto's head, and sort of dazed him out a little.

"Hey! Naruto! Get over here! Hm!"

Deidara spoke louder and more sternly, snapping Naruto out of his daze. He quickly made his way over to the other blond. Deidara held his hand up, motioning for Naruto to get on the bird.

"Well, get on."

Naruto nodded, a small "hm" vibrating from his voice box. He swiftly jumped onto the bird, wobbling only slightly, quickly sitting down. Naruto took notice to the nail polish.

"Do we really have to wear nail polish?"

Naruto asked, speaking more to himself rather than too Deidara. Deidara turned to him, a small "hm?" now vibrating from his voice box.

"Yeah. It's apart of the uniform."

"Oh..."

--

The newly accommodated pair were standing on a hill, close to the town of Sabirucho, the bird they were flying on gone.

"Let's go."

Naruto and Deidara both started walking towards the town.

"We're going to stay at a hotel to night, ok? Understand? Hm."

Deidara stated to Naruto.

"Why? Why can't we just get him now?"

"For one, it's getting dark now, and by the time we get there, it will probably be dark, hm."

He paused for a second, looking at Naruto.

"And, we don't even know where he lives right now, so we have to find out some information, hm."

Naruto said nothing else as they continued to walk towards the town. Then, he realized something.

"Hey, Deidara?"

"What? Hm?"

"How exactly are we supposed to get in this town and not be recognized? I mean, I can understand we have to wear a uniform and all, but, I think all the towns in Wind Country know about the Akatsuki.

And I think this town would too, because if that guy we're after knows about us, well then I think the rest of the town would know too."

Deidara stared at Naruto, a little speechless. He was surprised his partner could think about something like that.

_"Hm...well what would you know? The guy who screams and charges first does have some brains."_

"...Well, what do you propose we do?"

Naruto began to think about what he could do to not get caught. He came up with a few things, but, he found flaws in all of them.

"Well, I have one idea..."

He said, trailing off with his sentence. Deidara expected him to say something afterwards, but he didn't. He was waiting for him to speak, but, after a while, he got irritated, so he said something.

"...and this idea would be?"

"...It involves genjutsu. It involves us casting genjutsu, so we both look different and sneak in. It's simple."

"...Sounds like a pretty good idea, hm. But, genjutsu's not really my forte, so, unless you can do it on both of us, you're going to have to think of something else...hm."

Naruto thought for a minute. Could he use transformation on two people? He could do it perfectly on himself, but, he wasn't actually sure if you could even do the transformation jutsu on someone else, let alone do it while you're doing it.

"...Well, let me see if I can do it on two people."

Naruto formed the seal.

"Henge!"

With a poof of smoke, he turned himself into what people had dubbed, Naruko. Deidara was kind of surprised and uncertain. Both looked at each other, both with the same expression.

"...I have to turn into a girl for a jutsu, ok? Now, let me see if I can do it on you."

He formed the seal once again, trying to think of how he could put a transformation on Deidara. He tried to remember something about chakra control at that moment; see if one of his Aunt's advices would help. One tip did work, so he tried to do that.

"...Henge!"

He did what Kaoru said, and the transformation on Deidara worked. Not much had changed though, considering Naruto was only trying to get a girl Deidara. But, the face was looking more female now, and his ponytail was slightly different.

"...I don't know what you did, but I guess you can do two transformations at once, yeah?"

And what would you know? A girly voice.

Naruto nodded, and released both transformations. Deidara grinned.

"Well, now we only have to wait for tomorrow...and see what that brings."

?? POV

"I'm surprised you got him here...and so quick and easy too."

"It's true. I didn't think he'd come this easy either."

Two people spoke to one person.

"Well, he's here now. So there's no need to worry."

"But, I just have one question."

The one person who was standing up turned around to the person sitting down.

"And what's that?"

"What do you plan to do now?"

He sat down near the other two.

"I plan to manipulate him a little more, just to make sure he's going to stay."

The other two people nodded. The other smirked in self-satisfaction.

Naruto's POV

"...Here again?"

Naruto was within his dream, and he appeared to be in the same mist space where he was 3 months ago. He'd been having repeated nightmares about what his "friends" said, but, this felt different somehow.

"..._You always got to be happy..."_

"Huh?"

A voice echoed, but Naruto couldn't tell where it was coming from. No-one had said this in previous dreams, so, this must be new.

_"It was always __**you **__who got to be happy..."_

"What? Where is that coming from?"

He began turning his head faster, trying to find somebody.

"Hello? Who's there!?"

_"You were the only one who achieved happiness...you always came first..."_

The voice became clearer in direction, and Naruto figured it was coming from behind him. He turned his body in a turn, only to discover someone he never thought would be standing there.

"...G...G..._Gaara?"_

Naruto choked out, struck with disbelief that Gaara would be standing there.

"_No-one ever thought of me...I never got to be as happy as you...no-one needed me...and yet...people needed __**you**__..."_

Naruto was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say. In all of his other visions, Gaara had never before appeared.

This was something totally unexpected.

_"You took your friends for granted...that why they __**hate **__you...you never appreciated the love they gave you..."_

Naruto flinched back slightly.

"No...no that's not true!"

_"It's your entire fault why they hate you...why they __**despise**__ you..."_

"S-shut up!"

_"You'll never find friends again...no-one will ever care for you...need you...love you..."_

"SHUT UP!"

He went to throw a punch at him out of blind rage. But his effort was in vain as it once again went straight through the figure of Gaara. His tears had already started, and he wouldn't even bother with trying to hold them back.

Lee came and took the place of Gaara. Naruto turned to "him", a low glare hanging on his face.

"You've come to talk badly of me too...haven't you?"

Naruto didn't actually expect Lee to reply, but for once, one of the people that appeared actually replied to him.

"Why would I pass up the opportunity?"

Naruto's eyes widened, as Lee grabbed his chin, turning him around.

"You truly are an idiot, Naruto. You kept going after Sasuke, when you should have just worried about yourself. Didn't you hear him when he said he cut the bonds between you two? You should have just left him.

He doesn't appreciate it. But, it's not like it matters. You're just a weak little Jinchuuriki."

"Oh shut up!"

"Why? Because it's true? You couldn't do anything with that power of yours. You couldn't stop Sasuke, you couldn't save Gaara, and you can't do anything with that power.

Do you think you'll able to destroy Konoha? Do you honestly think you'll be able too? You'll probably chicken out. You could never destroy those people...you could never do it."

"Yes I can!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it. You've done nothing. You're never going to destroy Konoha. You don't have enough hate for that village. You lack hatred for anything."

"...!"

_Flashback_

_"You are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack...hatred..."_

_End Flashback_

"You say you are strong Naruto...you say you can destroy Konoha...prove it...prove it to me..."

"!!"

"..._Prove it."_

Naruto shot up, once again his brow covered in sweat, and slightly panting.

He let himself calm a little, and his breathing began to return to normal. He sat in silence, unsure of what had happened.

"_...Did that really just happen?"_

He expected the Kyuubi to reply, but nothing came. At least something would be nice.

_"Kyuubi?...Hey, Kyuubi!"_

Again, no response. He didn't call again, and just thought. Was that true? It's not like he could say it wasn't, but, at the same time, it seemed possible they thought that way about him.

It had been over 3 months away from everybody, and not once, not _once _had he had any encounters with any of his old acquaintances. Unless of course you counted that time with Neji at the hot springs, but, there were really no words exchanged between the two anyway.

He was wondering what they were doing. Were they happy? Celebrating he was gone?

"Naruto-kun..."

He snapped his head up, expecting it to be Deidara calling him, but instead, he saw the same man he'd seen the stormy night 3 months ago.

"...!"

"You've had another dream, correct?"

"H...how'd you get in here?!"

He voiced in a harsh whisper, trying not to wake Deidara who was sleeping on the other side of the room.

"It feels disappointing, doesn't it? Knowing your closet friends didn't even believe in you..."

"Who are you?!"

He again whispered, ignoring what he had said. But still, that man went on.

"Have you let go of them, Naruto?"

"..."

He didn't respond right away, not really sure how he should answer.

"Let go of them. You have no further need for them. Just let go...Naruto."

Both kept on staring at each other, Naruto's face showing a slight glare, which turned into uncertainty.

"...Well, I'll leave you Naruto."

And with that, he disappeared. It left the blond in slight confusion, but also left him thinking once more. His memory replayed scenes which had occurred over the past months, ones which had to do with the very first "time", and scenes which went along with what people had said about him.

"..."

He banged his fist up against the wall.

"Shit!"

"...Huh..? What? Naruto?"

Deidara wasn't exactly a light sleeper, but Naruto was loud enough to wake him. Naruto continued to look down, ignoring Deidara.

"You're...you're still awake?"

He asked, rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. Naruto, still ignoring him, fell down on his pillow.

"..."

"..."

"...Yeah well, goodnight..."

Deidara said finally, turning so his back was to Naruto.

"Bastard. He woke me up...hm..."

Naruto couldn't fully understand what Deidara had mumbled, and he didn't fully care at this moment. He really just wanted some sleep right now.

Lee and others POV

"Be careful. The ninja here can be a little dangerous."

Lee warned to his team. Hinata and Neji were both staying with Lee's team, while he was going into the Rain Village. All of them going in would have been too many ninja, and drawn too much attention to themselves (or so they had decided).

Lee gazed over to his team for a second.

"Take them to a town nearby, and book yourselves into an inn or something."

Neji nodded at what Lee said.

"I'll meet you guys there when I'm done."

"Ok."

Neji and Hinata walked off to Squad 3, while Lee headed in the direction of the Rain Village. The clouds began to overhang Lee's head, threatening to start raining at any moment.

"_I should hurry with this mission..."_

He jumped along at a faster pace, for two reasons. One, was to try and get this mission over and done with, and two, he didn't want to be running and jumping along more trees in the rain.

But of course, like Chance and Lady Luck would have it, it began raining on Lee. Oh well, he was going to make it to the Rain Village soon. He could see the village there, slowly beginning to poke through the trees...

Tsunade's POV

"That went rather well...didn't it, Shizune?"

The current Hokage leaned back in her chair, a smug smart-ass smile spreading across her face. Her assistant nodding too, she too feeling the need to be smug about it, and rubbing it in anybody's face who asked about their current situation.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

A bottle of sake seemed to appear from no-where, as Tsunade chugged it down greedily. She wiped the liquid that remained on her face with her sleeve after she removed the bottle from her mouth, her cheeks beginning to redden.

"They took a little persuading, but, I'm just glad it all worked out in the end."

Shizune nodded to her comment.

"Mm hm! I'm really happy with the final choice too."

Tsunade took another glug of her sake, before continuing to speak.

"I'm not all that happy about the timing of this...but it can't be helped...When should we tell the soon-to-be Hokage about his position?"

"I think we should tell Kakashi-san right away! He needs to know!"

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes...we should tell him now. Shizune, go get him."

Shizune nodded, and ran out the door, off to find the ex-ANBU. Tsunade let out a sigh of relief, happy this was all over. Sasuke wasn't going to be Hokage, and that's all that matters.

--

**A.N - Ok! Long time no update, yeah I know. **

**Oh! You've learnt some brand new things today in this chapter! And if you're smart enough, you'll figure something out!**


End file.
